Tinkerbell and Claws
by mrsKnitewolf
Summary: What if James Potter was not Harry's dad. What happens when he finds out? rated M because I may get bad before it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing**

**Tinkerbell and Claws  
><strong>

**My name is Harry James Potter. "The Boy who lived", Gods do I hate that title. Most people think I'm named James for my father James Potter. I did too. But was I wrong, my dad's name is James, but he goes by the code name Wolverine. He is an x-man. **

**He and I only meet after the battle in the ministry. The night before we were to head home for the summer, I got a letter from Gringotts, saying that I needed to come to a reading of a will that was just my mothers. I lay in bed with the curtains drawn and re-read the letter several times. 'I wonder why she had her own will.' I shortly fell asleep pondering the letter and my mother. **

**I was having the Nightmares that would give a Nightmare bad dreams. I felt something break inside me when I saw Cedric and Sirius dying again in front of me, held in place by chains that would not break. I then begin to feel pain as long silvered "claws" erupted from between my knuckles on both hand. The chains dropped from me, then I saw blood on my legs and the pain became worse. **

**I awoke with a start, looked down to see six gleaming blades coming out of the back of my hands and impaling my legs. I gasped in shock and tried to remove the blades. To my amazement the blades slide back into my hand and slide up my forearms. Needless to say it was the oddest feeling I have ever had. Once the "claws" were back in my arms I quickly check the damage my nightmare had done to my legs. I gasped again as the holes in my legs closed by themselves. 'I wonder if I will ever get used to strange things happening to me.'**

**I snatched the invisibility cloak out of its hiding place. Quickly grabbed my wand and headed to the dorm bathrooms. Once safely inside the bathroom, I removed the cloak and to my shock I had changed. My once loose t-shirt was now taut over well defined muscles, the P.J. pants I were filled out better with hard muscular lags, and once I looked in the mirror, I was given a way out of my aunt's house. I now had instead of messy and unruly hair, I had dark locks that hung to my shoulders, and stubble on my chin. My jaw line was more pronounced and gone was the baby fat that had given me a softer look. My whole face was hard and not that of a 15 yr. old boy. I looked down at how my arms looked and realized that I was just a bit hairier. Before I got too involved with the mirror, I thought about how to hide my new features. Can't tell Hermione she would tell Dumbledore, maybe Dobby?**

**"Dobby I need your help" I whispered as loud as I dared. **

**With a sharp crack the house elf appeared. "Good morning, Harry Potter how can I help" Dobby gasped and stepped back. "What has happened to you Harry Potter sir?" **

**"I don't know Dobby but, can you use your elf magic to conceal what I look like till after the train ride tomorrow?"**

**"Dobby can do that for Harry Potter!" the house elf squeaked with delight**

**"Now Dobby it has to last till I get home. Alright?"**

**"Yes Harry Potter sir!" Dobby snapped his fingers and when I looked in the mirror again I looked like I did before.**

**"Thanks Dobby. Oh can I call on you later as well I have to go to Gringotts for a meeting and wish to not be seen with my new looks?" Dobby bobbed his head up and down. I sighed with relief at the elf. "I owe you one."**

**"The least Dobby can do for Harry Potter" with another crack the elf was gone. I took the cloak and headed back to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I had a wonderful dream about my mother and an older man in a wheel chair.**

**AN: Please be gentle its my first story. :) and Cookies to all who review thanks.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I own Nothing**

**'blah' thoughts**

**:'projected thoughts'  
><strong>

**Tinkerbell and Claws**

**Charles slowly lowered the helmet for Cerebro with a sigh. 'That poor child! All he has know is about to change, again. Very brave. So like his father' Charles sighed again, know what he had to do would end in shouting, and growls. :'Logan please meet me in my office. Thank you' as he quickly made his way out of Cerebro's chamber.**

**By the time he reached his office Logan was leaning against the door jam, waiting with a cigar clamped in his mouth and his arms crossed.**

**"You wanted to see me chuck?" Logan asked with a raised brow.**

**"Yes Logan thank you for coming" Charles said as he lead the way into his office "Close the door please Logan"**

**Brow still raised Logan softly closed the door. Logan positioned himself with his option open in case he needed to escape at a moment's notice. He sighed he knew when Charles was like this, it meant that he was in for trouble. He slowly started to get irritated with how long Charles was taking to get to what he wanted to tell him. He cleared his throat pointedly.**

**"Logan I have found a new student. He is like you, a feral mutant. He has claws and enhanced senses and an unusual ability I have never seen before." Charles sighed "He may be related to you in some way. I have not found out yet how."**

**Logan looked balefully at Charles "How do you know he is connected to me?"**

**"I tapped into his dreams when his powers came out. He looked one way. The dream ended and when he returned to sleep he looked like a teen version of you." Stated Charles as calmly as he could.**

**Before Logan could deny that this was true or ask any kind of question, a letter slid across the floor and stopped at Logan's booted foot. He quickly scooped up the letter and flung open the office door. Only to see an owl sitting on the banister looking expectantly at him.  
>_<strong>

**Harry waited excitedly for the last breakfast at Hogwarts to end and he could start his new life with a new face and possibly a new name. 'That odd guy in my dream said that my dad's name was James Logan Howlett but that he went by his middle name. So maybe I can be Jimmy Howlett, I think I like that.' He smiled a little to himself about the new name. Ron finally showed up, with a happy Hermione, They settled in across and next to Harry. **

**Hermione nudged Harry's shoulder to get his attention. "Why are you so happy?" she asked with a smile. **

**Harry looked at her and looked down at his meal. "Odd thought caught me funny, that's all"**

**"Well mate, it's nice to see you smile again at any rate." Ron smiled at Harry. To Harry's amazement Ron gave off a different smell then what he was used to. Like bitter almonds and lemons. Harry looked at Ron for a few more moments when he smelled Hermione. She smelled sweet like he favorite deserts and power. He humphed to himself over the difference in smells. Harry heard a voice he recognized immediate as Luna's dreamy voice. Harry looked around for her at the Ravenclaw table. "Hermione where is Luna? I know I heard her."**

**"Harry, she is out in the court yard" Hermione gave Harry a strange look.**

**"Hay Ron, why don't you go setup the chess board so we can play a match before we head to the train?"**

**"Yah! Alright, be done in 10" Ron then darted off to the common room to setup the game.**

**Harry sighed. He turned to Hermione, leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I am done waiting for Ron to make his move." He pulled back to see her expression.**

**She gulped and turned an amazing shade of pink, that Harry would have giving everything just to see it there forever. "What do you mean Harry?"**

**"We have 10, let me show you." Grabbed her hand and all but dragged her from the Great Hall. Once in the main hall he led her down to the hall toward Slytherin's Common Room. He quickly found an unused room. He signaled for her to enter and shut the door behind them. Harry quickly grabbed her around the middle and pulled her close. Harry heard her heart start to race in anticipation, he gently cradled her face in his hand, she responded with a sigh and turned her face into he's waiting hand. He slowly leaned in and kissed her with gentle lips. She let out a small moan and pushed against his lips wanting to deepen the kiss. Harry gently took her offer. When they finally felt the need for air they parted gasping for breath. **

**Harry realized that Hermione was taller. 'No can't be' He looked down to see that she was floating in the air. **

**Harry chuckled into Hermione's neck. "I have a Marauder name for you Hermione."**

**"Oh? What is it?" she whispered breathlessly at him.**

**"Tinkerbell!" Harry whispered smirking at her.**

**"Why that name?"**

**"Because a happy though makes you fly" he stated pointed to her feet. Hermione squeaked and dropped back into Harry's arms. He pulled her taut against him and kissed her fiercely with a deep growl. When he had finished with their kiss, Hermione panted back at him, clearly dazed. **

**"Come on we had better hurry before Ron comes looking for us." chuckling at her.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I own nothing,**

**Please review and let me know if I should have Harry meet Logan for the first time at the train station or at Gringotts? And cookies to all.**

**Tinkerbell and Claws.**

**Logan looked at Charles in confusion. "Have you ever heard of a bank called Gringotts?"**

**"No. What does it say Logan?" Charles asked with frown. Just as the word left his mouth, Cerebro's alarm went off. Info on the new mutant scrolled across the computer screen. "Well seems the young feral has found another mutant in his school." He laughed at Logan's wide eyed surprise. **

**Logan humphed at Charles "What can that one do?"**

**"Oh my! Seems the two share one ability, but she can fly, speed yet unknown." Charles replied looking very surprised himself.**

**"Oh that's how ****he**** found ****her****." Logan chuckled. "But, what is this other ability that you keep finding?"**

**"I don't know, but I hope the two can shed some light on what it is."**

**"This says that I have a choice of where to go for some will that needs probating? I don't think I know anyone who has died recently." Scratching at his jaw wondering**

**"What are the two choices, Logan?"**

**"London, England or New York. But, it says here that they recommend that I go to the London branch. 'The owl will wait for your response'?"**

**"Well the young boy and girl are in England. I cannot pinpoint them. Perhaps if I were closer I could find them."**

**"So off to England then?" came the growled question. Grabbing a pen to write back to the bank. He quickly jotted down that they would need a guide, a hotel that could accommodate a wheelchair, and that he would be with two other people.**

**"Yes. I would like Storm to go with; I think she will be able to get the children to trust us."**

**"Alright, I'll let Storm know." Logan wondered out still shaking his head. He stopped by the owl that with the note in hand. The owl stuck its lag out to have the note tied to it. "Weird bird" Logan grumbled securing the note in place. The owl promptly took back off and out of the nearest open window.  
>_ <strong>

**With very little time left before they had to be on the train. Harry convinced Hermione to change his school bag into a backpack. Hermione also helped him shrink his trunk and gave helpful tip to get everything back to normal. **

**When Harry was sure that he heard no one or smelled anyone coming. He pulled Hermione in to a hug and buried his head into her neck and hair. Alternating between sniffing and kissing her neck, he let a rumble escape from his throat. Hermione sighed and melted into Harry. **

**Harry quickly separated from Hermione; turning back to the backpack that held his over sized clothes and his broom. Just as Hermione looked at Harry for the reason that the hug was stopped, Ron walked in. **

"**Hay! You guys ready to go or what? Harry why did you shrink everything?"**

"**I decided that I did not want to haul my trunk around. It's not conducive to running at a moment's notice." Harry said shrugging off the question. **

**Finally finished getting everything into his transfigured backpack, Harry shrugged into it over his jacket. Not the most comfortable way to have the backpack would do for the time being. "Now all I have to do is go to the owlery and tell Hedwig to follow because her cage is shrunk."**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I own nothing

Tinkerbell and Claws

Logan tapped lightly on Storm's door when he had made his way back to the teacher's wing to pack. Store answered the door in a bathrobe. "Yes Logan what is it?

"We will be leaving soon. Chuck found a couple of new kids. He wants you to come along, thinks they might not be so intimidated by you."

"Of course; where are they at?"

"England and I have a meeting at a bank that I need to go too." Logan stated with a sigh.

"Oh! Do you remember anyone in England, Logan?" Storm asked with raised brows

"No. But, I am going to find out who knows me." Logan continued to walk to his room to pack.

"I am sure you will Logan." Storm stated quietly before shutting her door to pack.

Logan was trying to find his one and only button down, collared shirt to ware to this meeting at the bank; he also pulled his bolo tie. The Wolverine kept growling in Logan's head, not liking this meeting _'Feels like a setup, bub'_. Logan grunted to himself in agreement.  
>_<p>

Harry and Hermione were waiting at the back of the crowd waiting in Hogsmeade for the train to get there; when Hagrid called Harry over to him.

"Harry spare a moment?"

"Hello Hagrid. Well I will see you next term right?"

"Yah! I got yer birthday present. I thought ter give it to yah early." Hagrid handed Harry a handkerchief to Harry to open.

"You want me to open it now Hagrid?"

"If you want."

Harry smiled at Hagrid and quickly untied the bundle. Inside were a Hungarian Horntail skin belt with wand sheath and two plain wand sheaths.

"Thank you Hagrid it wonderful, but what is with the extra sheaths?" Harry asked while slipping on the first belt that was not a hand-me-down, or made of rope.

"Oh, the others are fer Ron and Hermione. You like it do you?"

"Yes Hagrid you give the best and most useful gifts. Thank you." Harry told him, giving the half giant a hug.

"I will give these to Ron and Hermione right away." Harry told Hagrid with a large puppy grin plastered on his face.

"Yer welcome Harry." Hagrid said with a blush hitting his cheeks. He quickly pulled Harry into another hug. "See you next year, all right."

"Right Hagrid" Harry was starting to feel guilty; he did not want to come back at all. Before Hagrid could see the guilt and sadness in his eyes, Harry darted off to the train to find Ron and Hermione.

Everyone was still loading up on the train and Harry was able to spot Ron easily. "Ron here put it on your belt. It's from Hagrid."

"Thanks mate. Brilliant!" Ron quickly secured the sheath to his belt.

Harry hurried to Hermione's "You are wearing a belt right?"

"Yes. Why?" Hermione asked with a tilt of her head

"I want you to wear this at all times, from now on. I don't want you to get caught off and have to fumble with your wand. Promise me." Harry growled out the last part. Hermione shrunk back from the Harry, just a bit frightened of this new side of Harry.

Harry softened his expression, and looked at her pleadingly "Tink I will not always be around to protect you. It would kill me if anything happened to you. Please Promise." he bagged.

"Ok, Harry, I will" Smiling shyly at him. She wondered what she had done to earn such love and concern from Harry.

"Good" He purred in her ear. He quickly lifted her shirt and started to fasten the sheath to her back. He also took the liberty of touching her bare skin softly and purring in her ear. She moaned and felt her breast harden. Hermione quickly shifted her arms over her chest and tried in vain to not blush.

"I will need to show you some things on the train" He said guiding her to the steps. "Just don't flip out, ok?"

"I could never do that to you Harry." Hermione face fell into a mask of sadness and hurt that he would think that she would reject him. Harry smiled his relief.

The pair quickly found the only seats with no one else in it. Harry quickly pulled Hermione into a tight hug and hungrily found her mouth. Hermione quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and running her finger through his hair. He moaned into her mouth and gently pushed them to the wall. He started to grind up against her, digging his manhood into her. Harry pulled away, panting and shaking. "You leave me feeling weak woman." shooting her a wolfish smile that was anything but weak.

"Harry your eyes." Hermione gasped

"Yah. I have some new abilities." Harry admitted shyly "I heal really fast now, and I have silver claws that come out from between my knuckles. Also I can hear, see and smell better than I ever could before. I also look different. I had Dobby change my appearance back so no one would see my new look but I think you will like it. I have some animalistic feelings now, like just now everything in me told me to make you my mate. To mark you as mine and mine alone." Harry stated in a rush waiting for Hermione to flip out about it all. He could not look her in the eye and just waited.

"That means that you are like me, sort of. You really want me that much?" Hermione asked quietly

"Yes." Harry whispered looking up hopefully "You're not frightened by me are you?"

"No. Can I see the claws?" Hermione asked almost gleefully

"Yah." He held out his hand were he knew he would not hurt anyone, and flexed his fists and forearms. He popped claw for the second time in his life.

"Careful they are really sharp. I impaled my legs when I first got them." He said in a rush, as Hermione reach out to touch the gleaming claws.

"I have your Marauder name now." She stated proudly

"Oh?" He asked arching a brow at her

"Claws." She said with a smoldering smirk.

"I like it." he said with a wolfish grin.

"Oh and I also wanted to ask you, if you would go with me tomorrow to a meeting at Gringotts about my parents will?"

"Oh, of course Harry." Stepping up to him and planting a gentle but passionate kiss on him. Harry immediately retracted his claws and grabbed her lag up over his, and pulled her closer still. This was how Ron found the pair.

Ron started from the door in shock. Harry smelled the shock that was rolling off of Ron in waves.

Harry released Hermione's lips and growled. "What do you want Ron." startling both Ron and Hermione.

"You son of a bitch, you knew I wanted to be with her!" Harry quickly shifted his stance to shield Hermione from Ron.

"You were taking too long. I got tired of waiting for you to do something." Harry stated flatly, as his eyes started to bleed from emerald green to hard gold.

Ron ears and face went beet red and he stepped in and took a swing at Harry. Harry seeing this well before Ron got anywhere near him, batted his swing away. Ron blinked rapidly in surprise.

"I think you best leave now Ron." Harry growled menacingly at the red head.

"You and the strumpet stay the hell away from me from now on." Ron warned darkly. Harry growled even louder and bared his teeth at Ron. Who back out of the compartment quickly.

"I am sorry Hermione." Harry stated quietly, after the smell of salt reach his nose. He turned to see her sobbing. "Please don't cry. I love you."

"I love you too, Claws." she told him with a sad smile. "I will see if my mom can pick you up tomorrow so you don't have to walk."

"That would be great Tink." gently stroking her cheek with his hand

**An: Insert last chapter of Order of the Phoenix. Yes I was too lazy to type the whole chapter out. And yes I got rid of Ron. Don't like him anyway. Still need review. :) and cookies to all. **


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I own Nothing, Also I know I am dragging out the parts before the meeting but, I hate jumping to the end. :) and Cookies.

Tinkerbell and Claws

Logan sat in the Blackbird with a cigar firmly in his mouth and his arms folded over his chest. He was nervous; alternating between growling and glaring to try to hide it.

"You look very nice Logan." Charles told Logan in the hopes of dispelling the feral man's apprehension and nervous feelings. Truth be told Logan was giving Charles a headache with his out of control emotion.

"You really must try and calm down Logan. If you would like we could go with you to the bank?"

"Yah, I may need legal counsel." Logan glowered out the window.

"Certainly Logan, we would be happy to go with you." Storm smiled back at him. Logan managed a slight smile around the cigar. He arched his eyebrow and stared out the window of the jet again.

An hour and a half later they landed in Hyde Park.  
>_<p>

Harry got up at 7am to make sure his backpack and Hedwig were ready to go. Once he explained to the snow owl what he was about to do, she nipped his ear gently.

Harry then used one of his claws to pop the door open so he could be outside waiting Mrs. Granger to come and get him. Harry marveled at how quietly he could move through the still house. He paused at the door to make sure that he was not heard. Harry took a deep steadying breath and opened the door.  
>_<p>

Once Charles was off the Blackbird, wheelchair and all, Storm put up the cloaking on the jet.

Logan quickly snapped up something that fluttered in front of his face.

_'Another letter'_ he thought to himself. Logan sighed as he opened the new letter.

Greetings Mr. Howlett,

We are pleased to hear that you will be attending in person. We have arranged to a junior associate Mr. Bill Weasley to escort you to a Hotel in the area that will accommodate a wheelchair. Also you and the two people will be the only ones to be allowed into the bank. Circumstances, have dictated that the bank be locked down after all who are to be at the reading, are in attendance.

Sincerely yours,

Slashburn

Potter's personal accountant

"Hum" Logan growled, "Seems they will be locking down the bank after we get there."

"I wonder why." Storm asked puzzled frown on her face.

Logan handed Charles the letter while he hailed a cab. Charles quickly scanned the letter, before handing it to Storm.

Wolverine growled in Logan's head._ 'We are walking into a trap. We should leave'_ Logan sighed to himself as he loaded the professor's wheelchair into the trunk.  
>_<p>

"Hello Mrs. Granger. Thank you so much for doing this." Harry said shyly

"You're welcome Harry. I'm glad to help" She smiled brightly at Harry through the rear view mirror.

"Mom, we shouldn't be too long in Diagon Alley. OK? I will give you a call when we are done."

"All right dear. I have to do a bit of shopping downtown so I will not be too far away." Mrs. Granger smiled brightly at Hermione.

Lucky for them the traffic was light and they were at the Leaky Cauldron within 20-30 minutes. Mrs. Granger let Harry and Hermione out in front of a shop across the street from the pub.

"Thank you again Mrs. Granger." Harry told the older woman brightly through the passenger window.

"You are welcome and call when you are done." She stated sternly.

"We will." Both quipped at the same time, then dissolving into giggles.

As soon as Mrs. Granger pulled away from the curb and back into the traffic, Harry placed his hand protectively over Hermione's lower back.

"You are not wearing the wand sheath like you promised me Tink" Harry growled in her ear.

Hermione looked back and gasped. Harry's eyes were now solid gold color.

"I'm sorry Claws. I had trouble getting it on my belt but I have it in my pocket. I was going to ask you to help me with it. "Hermione said in a rush. She wondered why she had the urge to call Harry by his new nickname when his eyes were that predatory gold color.

"Inside, not on the street." he growled; nodding his head for her to get into the run down pub.  
>_<p>

When the taxi arrived at the address that was supplied by the bank, Logan had had enough of the taxi. The Cabbie talked and talked. It was irritating him no end. The taxi glided up to the curb. Logan all but jumped out to the sidewalk.

The wind shifted, blowing the scent of a couple of kids up the street from where they got out. Logan glanced up to see two teens, a girl who was looking very scared and a boy who was GROWLING? He watched curiosity as the boy tilted his head and both teens stepped forward, and then disappeared. Logan stared in complete shock. _'Well bub, that's one of the weirdest thing we have ever seen.'_ Wolverine growled in his head.

Logan shook his head to clear the confusion. He quickly turned his attention to the trunk. Once he had the wheel chair setup he scooped up the Professor. Logan sniffed lightly and caught the scent of a male coming up to them. He turned to see a kid in a black leather trench with bright red hair. He quickly deposited the Professor in his chair and turned fully toward the young man.

"Can I help you bub?" Logan faced the red head with a raised brow. He reached in his inner jacket pocket and pulled a fresh cigar. He then placed the cigar it's normal place in his mouth and waited.

"Yes sir. Would be Mr. Howlett

Logan just nodded and continued to glare at the young man.

"I am Bill Weasley. I am a curse breaker for Gringotts bank." Bill looked around to make sure that no one else was listening. "I believe you and your companions are mutants?"

"And?" Logan growled at him. 'Did he just say curse breaker?'

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean that to sound the way it did. Forgive me." Bill had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"You were going to show us where the bank is, Kid." Logan said gruffly.

"Logan." Storm chided him," I apologize for Logan, I am Ororo Monroe, you may call me Storm."

"I am Charles Xavier. Thank you for meeting us on such short notice Mr. Weasley."

"Oh uhm just call me Bill. Only my employers are that formal." Bill stated with a impish grin.

'My he does remind me on Gambit' Charles thought with a smile at Bill.

"Well we should be on our way. You will have many questions and that will slow our progress by quite a bit. Follow me." Bill stated brightly at them.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I own nothing.

Tinkerbell and Claws

Once inside Harry directed Hermione to a darkened corner of the pub to get the sheath secured to her back. Once in place he nuzzled her ear and purred. This sent a shiver down Hermione's spine, which did not stop till it hit her toes.

"Thank you." he whispered into her ear, purring all the more.

"Thank you for helping me with it and not taking my head off Claws." She whispered turning to face him. She locked her gaze into his golden eyes, and smiles timidly. All of Harry's emotions seemed to be intensified, she saw passion, love, concern and hurt. "I love all of you Claws."

"I Love you too, Tinkerbell." Harry said with a small smile. His eyes slowly bleed back to the emerald she was so used to. Harry stiffened in her arms. She glanced over his should to see of all people Bill Weasley!

"As soon as he is out the door, we make for the alley. Ok?" Harry said gently to Hermione. He could smell the fear that was coming off of Hermione and he hated it. He did not want her to be afraid of him or anyone else while he was around. She simply nodded.

"He is out the door." she stated in a soft whisper that without his enhanced hearing he would have missed it.

They quickly and with as little attention as they could they made their way to the back door that lead into the alley with the enchanted brick wall. As soon as they were in front of it Hermione whipped out her wand and tapped the bricks to get the wall to open. Harry was so anxious to get in that as soon as the opening was big enough he thrust Hermione through.

"Harry please calm down."

"I just want to get there before I'm seen." Harry kept his head down as much as possible and still scan the immediate area. He found that if his sniffed from time to time he could pick up on the other pedestrians scents. When they passed the apothecary, Harry almost gagged. The smells that were coming from inside where frightful. His stomach turned and he hoped he would be able to keep his stomach till they got to the bank.

They reach the steps of the bank with no incidents. They approached the doors and the goblin guards with caution. The guards seemed to be on edge.

"Your letter Mr. Potter." the guard stated as they barred the door, with very wicked looking axes.

"Yah it's right here." Harry showed the guard his letter, and let a small growl rumble in his chest.

"All is in order, you may enter." the guard stated raising their axes to let them pass.

"Claws they have never done that before. What do you think is going on?" Hermione asked tensely at his side.

Harry simple shook his head and headed to one teller that he knew on sight.

"Hello, Mr. Griphook. I am here for the reading of two wills."

"Why Mr. Potter. It is good to see you. But how did you remember my name?"

"You were the goblin that took me to my family's vault the first time." He told the astonished goblin.

"Well Mr. Potter you have always been a very unusual wizard." Griphook grunted to Harry. "Follow me you will be meeting with Mr. Slashburn"

"I will also need to take care of a few things, with my account. Will you be available later for that?" Harry asked hurriedly. Griphook grunted, and set a blistering pace.

"Mr. Griphook, who else will be here?" panted Hermione, not being used to walking quite so fast. 'Who knew that goblins could move so fast?'

"Mr. James L. Howlett and two companions." Griphook tossed over his shoulder.

"Griphook, who else knows about this meeting?" Harry asked evenly. He was not even winded at the pace Griphook was setting. Hermione gave Harry the evil eye when she noticed he was not panting like she was.

"No one Mr. Potter. We guard out customers privacy. We are goblins." Griphook said as he ushered the young couple into the office of one Slashburn senior accountant for the Potter estate.

"Ah! Good you are here Mr. Potter. Now hopefully Mr. Howlett will show up soon." 

Bill led them to the spot that Logan saw the two teen's disappeared into. He subtly sniffed at Bill, but all he got was an odd reptilian smell that had a burnt element to it, along with amusement and anticipation.

"Not every day I get to meet people like yourselves and introduce them to my world." Bill stated with an even bigger grin then before. "Please follow me and ignore what your eyes tell you for the moment."

Bill took a step forward and promptly disappeared. Storm gasped in shock and the Professor looked a bit stunned. Logan grimaced at the spot that Bill had disappeared into; it was the exact same spot that the kids had walked into earlier.

Logan snorted, and then walked right behind Bill. He looked up to see a sign that said Leaky Caldron. He raised an eyebrow at Bill, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Logan tuned and saw that Storm and the Professor had not followed as well. They both wore equally shocked expressions. Logan chuckled at the sight, before stepping back to them.

"There is a pub right there," Logan stated with an evil smirk on his face. He watched as they slowly shook themselves out of their shock. "Come on" he stated walking back to the front were Bill was waiting.

The Professor guided the wheel chair forward with Storm following. Once in front of the pub the Professor was lifted out by Logan, while Bill got the wheel chair for him. Storm tailed behind wondering how they missed that there was pub sitting right in front of them.

"Logan I think you enjoy mine and Storm's shock just a bit too much" Charles smiled at the Canadian.

"Was pretty fun." Logan chuckled back "The kid got the biggest kick out of it."

Logan sniffed and found the scents of the teens in the pub. _'They did not leave more than a minute or two ago. No blood, so the boy has not lost control yet. God I hope he is not another Sabertooth!' _Logan thought looking into the shadows of the place for the two kids.

"All right this way please. We have to get through the entrance to the alley. "Bill said with a mischievous smile.

"Professor I think we are in for more surprises." stated Storm as calmly as she could. Bill quickly led them out into an alley in the back of the pub.

"Ok bub quit playing around. Where is the bank?" Logan growled at the now shocked Bill.

"I have to open the wall." Bill gulped loudly. Logan's eyebrow shot up. Before he could ask Bill held a hand up "Let me show you."

Logan nodded, and continued to glare at Bill's back. Bill then counted and tapped at some bricks in the wall. He then stepped back, while the bricks rearranged themselves into an archway.

"See the big white building down there?" Bill pointed "That is the bank. We should hurry."

Logan looked back at the Professor and Storm, who nodded back to continue. He turned his attention back to Bill and signaled for him to lead the way. Bill walked confidently forward, on to the street.  
>_<p>

Harry looked around and then at Hermione. He smiled and then sighed "I need to show you what I really look like now, so you are not shocked later. Ok?"

Hermione nodded, sitting up a little straighter in her seat.

"Dobby?" Harry asked wondering if the house elf could even hear him.

With a loud crack the elf stood before them. "Harry Potter has called Dobby?"

"Yes, Dobby thank you for coming. Can you please take the glamour you put on, off? I wish to walk out of the bank looking like my true self. "Harry said to the house elf quietly

"Anything for Harry Potter." the elf snapped his finger and with another crack. Harry's body and face had changed. Hermione gasped, and then blush furiously. Harry gave her a wolfish smile, as her scent told him, that she was even aroused by his new appearance.

"Thank you Dobby. Please tell no one what I really look like. Ok?"

The house elf bobbed his head up and down, while his ears flapped in unison. "I must go now Harry Potter. I shall miss Harry Potter." with another loud crack he was gone.  
>_<p>

As they walked toward the bank, Bill was explaining how magic was real and that he was a wizard. The whole time Logan kept smelling the two teens. The girl and boy both were mutants, but the boys scent was familiar to him and he could not place where he had smelled it.

At about the half way point up the street, they passed the apothecary. Logan eyes began to water heavily. He thought for a minute that he would be sick from the smells that were coming out the shop. He quickly dashed up wind to clear his nose and whip his eyes. He quickly dug around in his pocket and came up with a lighter. He stood there for a couple of minutes enjoying his cigar.

When Bill came up to him. "Mr. Howlett, are you ok?"

"That shop is rank." Logan wrinkled his nose at the place.

"Oh sorry should have warned you. They just got a new shipment of dragon dung fertilizer." Bill shrugged at him, looking helpless.

"Come again?" Logan looked at Bill like he had three heads "Did you just say 'Dragon Dung'?"

"Yes. Mr. Howlett, here in my world, we wizard use it to grow our many magical plant and herbs."

"Ok. So are we still going or what?" Logan asked puffing on his cigar again.

Storm looked amused at Logan's irritated face. He shot her a glare. "Yes. I think I would like to see this special bank you work for Bill." she smiled brightly at Bill.

"All right then." leading the way again.

Bill prattled on about more of the shops. While the Professor asked more detailed question about the wizarding world. Logan could tell that the kids had come the same way and the boy was anxious to get there. _'Hay, Chuck. Why don't you see if you can feels the two kids were are look for here?"_

_'All right Logan. You have a feeling they may be part of this community?'_

_'Call it a hunch.'_

_'As you wish.' _Charles began to mentally search for the two new mutants.

"So bub, what is with the short guys in front of the bank?" Logan growled. He had Bill's full attention now.

"Oh. Our Bank is run by Goblins. No one in the world knows how to manage money and keep it safe like a goblin can." Bill stated with a bright smile.

"Your letter Mr. Howlett" the goblin guard asked with a sneer. The goblins has very wicked looking footman's axes barring the entrance to the bank. The goblin looked over at Bill "Mr. Weasley, you are dismissed for the day."

The young wizard frowned and nodded to the group. "I hope to see you around." he said before turning on the spot and disappearing with a loud crack. Logan looked at the professor, with a WTF look on his face.

Charles was still deep in concentration. He had found the girl, and she had the boy with her inside the bank. Once again the boy looks just like Logan.

"Logan they are both inside. We should hurry."

Logan nodded and handed he letter to the goblin. "All looks in order. You and your companions may proceed. Also Mr. Howlett no smoking in the bank."


	7. Chapter 7

**An: I own nothing.**

_:'shared thoughts_

_'thoughts_

**Tinkerbell and Claws**

Claws leaned into Hermione again, stealing yet another small kiss from her. She blushed hard and looked down at the floor. Harry tipped her head up. "Don't. You are too pretty to hide like that."

Hermione looked into Claws gold eyes and felt the love and warmth radiating from them. _'Wow. Harry's Claws side loves me just as much as he does.'_

Hermione sighed contentedly, as claws buried his face into her neck. She shivered when he kissed and gently nipped her neck.

"Mine." Claws growled gently at her.

"Yes." Hermione replied breathlessly.

She felt, rather than saw his feral grin. Harry pulled back with a puzzled look on his face.

"Others are coming, four, one smells like old books, one smells like rain, another smells like leather, cigars and woods? The last is Griphook" Claws stated with a faraway look in his eyes. He stated to growl as they headed their way.  
>_<p>

Logan could smell the two kids. Once everyone was inside a goblin came rushing up to them and bowed

"I am Griphook. Follow me." He then turned and marched smartly toward the back of the bank. He did not even look back to see if they were following.

Logan shrugged and followed the kids scent rather than the goblin. Logan glanced over his shoulder and tilted his head to show the Professor that the kids were down the hall. About fifteen feet from the office door, Logan slowed down and signaled for Storm and the Professor to hang back. Logan could hear the kid growling at him, trying to defend his territory.

"Kid calm down. I am not going to hurt you or the girl." Logan said as he approached the door slowly. He was fighting back a growl of his own, but knew that this would only complicate things with the kid. Logan stepped into the doorway. He gasped in shock.  
>_<p>

"Kid calm down. I am not going to hurt you or the girl." came a deep gravelly voice from around the corner. Harry growled and then snorted in disbelief of the voice with no body.

Harry kept his eyes trained on the door as Griphook appeared. Claws stared at the goblin and watched as a large wild looking man in blue jeans, button down shirt and bolo tie, stepped into the doorway. The wild man's eye widened and he gasped in shock. Any thought Harry had of reaching for his wand were gone. Harry sat staring with his mouth hanging open.

Hermione sat still like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. _'Oh my Gods! Harry looks just like this man. Wow! Harry is going to be gorgeous when he gets older.'_

Harry blinked a couple of times, when he noticed the bald man in the wheel chair.

"You're real. You were in my dream!" Harry was beginning to get angry "You had no business being in my head!" Claws eyes flashed in fury at the older man.

"You are quite right Harry or is it Claws? I apologize, but when your mutation showed with, for a feral, quite a bit of force. I admit I was curious about you. I promise you it will not happen again." Charles stated unflinchingly.

"I ought to make you take an oath on that. I do not think it would work." Hermione quipped at the Professor.

"I meant no harm to Harry, Ms. Granger."

"How did you know my name?"

"When a mind is very strong, I cannot help but hear overflowing thoughts. I do try to filter out such thoughts, but am not always successful."

"Oh." Hermione stated and then looked at Logan and Storm "and you are?"

"My name is Logan and she is Storm."

"Mr. Howlett please come in we have much to discuss." Slashburn stated as he set a small beaker filled half way with a black potion on the desk.

After the new arrivals got comfortable; Slashburn looked directly at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, your parent's will has been tampered with. We think they may have placed charms on you as well. I would like to check and remove these if you will permit."

"Yes of course. But, who tampered with my parent's will?"

"In due time Mr. Potter"

"Harry or Claws"

"As you wish Harry." Slashburn smiled at Harry, who smiled back at him. "Your hand if you will."

"Is this going to hurt?" Harry asked watching Slashburn pull a inkwell and a quill from the drawer, along with a small silver dagger.

"I need some blood from you to perform particular tests. I will take all the blood at once if I can." Slashburn stated holding out his hand for Harry's.

Harry sucked in a deep breath and reluctantly gave his hand over. The three adults watched in horror as the goblin made a large slice in Harry's palm. Harry growled at the goblin

"Watch the tendons" he hissed glaring balefully.

Slashburn quickly filled the inkwell and dropped three drops of Harry's blood into the beaker. He handed Harry a tissue to wipe his hands with. Harry dabbed at the cut and showed Hermione the rapidly healing cut.

"All gone" he told her with a smirk. Logan watched Harry and Hermione, and chuckled at Hermione's expression. Harry gave Logan a small smile before looking back at Hermione.

Claws winked his gold eyes at Charles, before leaning into Hermione and whispering in her ear "Happy thought Tink" Logan shot Claws a WTF look.

Hermione blushed as red as a tomato and floated five inches off her chair. Storm giggled at the young woman's embarrassment. Claws wiggled his eye brows at the three adults. He then reached out and slowly lowered Hermione back into her seat, giving her a proud smile when she was seated again. Logan burst out laughing, while Charles and Storm tried to be polite about the whole thing.

"Ahem. Harry the list of charms is a bit surprising, as well as the inheritance test. It seems our suspicions were correct. The Headmaster has been tampering with your magic and you parent's will."

Harry's fist curled up into a white knuckled grip. Claws shook with fury at what was done to his parent's will. Hermione sat with a look of utter shock and disbelief.

"What charms and can they be take off?"

Slashburn handed the parchment to Hermione, as Harry had signaled that she should see it first.

_Power Charm = only half of magical cord accessible and giving to the caster  
>Compulsion Charm = loyalty to caster<br>Glamour "forget me" = makes persons looking at the spelled, forget them as soon as they look away  
>Redirect charm = redirects a prophecy to the spelled. <em>

_Caster Albus Dumbledore_

"How can we get them off of Harry?"Hermione's voice cracking in rage. "Gods Harry how could he do this? He is sending you like a lamb to the slaughter."

Once Harry had finally gotten his anger under control and looked over at the parchment.

"What do I have to do to get them off?"

"It is quite simple Harry. I made sure that we had goblin curse breakers standing by." Slashburn clapped his hands and spoke in gobbledegook, what the humans could only guess was an order for the curse breakers to come in. Two of the most ancient goblins Harry and Hermione had ever seen came into the room and immediately started to work on removing the spells.

"Mind if I smoke Slashburn?" Logan asked the goblin.

"Actually Mr. Howlett, I also need three drops of blood from you as well. And no bank policy." Holding out his hand for Logan to give him, his hand. Slashburn waited with the simple silver knife in his hand.

"Mind it I use my own blade?" Logan asked with a cocked brow

"You may. Just place the drops in the beaker."

Logan slowly slid out a claw. He brought it to bare on his index finger, with a quickly cut, the skin opened and three drops fell into the beaker.

"What test is this?"

"I due time Mr. Howlett." Slashburn grunted, as Logan slid his claw back in.

Harry was not watching the goblins but Logan. _'I have claws like his. I wonder if his are natural. Humph like having claws is natural!'_

Charles was watching Harry closely. _'He is hiding a lot of pain and sadness.'_

Storm leaned over to whisper in the Professor's ear "My Harry does look just like Logan." Storm stated with a small giggle.

"Yes Ororo he most assuredly does." Charles chuckled to himself. _:'I believe Storm that the Howlett's are going to make our lives very interesting.'_ He thought smiling at Storm, who was staring at him in shock.

"Ahm. Mr. Howlett please allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your very remarkable son." Slashburn stated extending his hand to Logan.

"Excuse me. Who are you talking about?" Logan asked in a bit of shock.

"Logan he means Harry." Charles smiling at the feral man, with amusement. Logan blinked at the Professor. Then looked at Harry in shock.

Harry could not look anyone in the eye. He sat very still waiting for the curse breakers to finish removing the charms and glamour.

Once they were done Harry thanked the goblins and quickly got up and stormed out of the room. It was just too much; he could not be there anymore. Once he was down the hall, he stopped; turned to the wall and hit it was as much force as he could. He welcomed the pain that came with the punch. He growled; place his back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. He sat and watched as his skin closed by itself.  
>_<p>

_'My son'_ Logan felt so strange to even say it in his head. The goblin was assuring the Professor and him that the test was 100% fool proof. Logan saw the look on the kid's face he knew he was going to bolt. Just as Harry bolted from the room Logan was out of his seat about to follow.

"Mr. Howlett, wait as Harry's only living parent. You must know what has been done to him." Slashburn stated gravely.

"I will get him Logan." Storm stated gently to the torn father.

"Thank you, Storm" Logan said as he turned to the goblin. "OK. Who do I need to kill?"

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews. :) and Cookies to all.**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I own nothing

'_Thought'_

_:'shared thought'_

Tinkerbell and Claws

Just as Storm got out into the hall, Harry was slamming his fist into the wall. Storm saw the pain and misery on his face. _'He must be so angry at someone controlling his life like they have.' _She approached slowly not wanting to startle the young mutant.

Harry heard her approaching way before she even got close. He looked up with tears rolling out of his eyes.

"I did not mean to scary you." he said quietly.

Storm crouched down next to him. "You didn't. I am used to Logan's outbursts." she said with an amused smile. "I would like to be your friend Harry, if you will let me."

"You and Logan? That's what you called him right? Are you together?"

"No. But we are good friends." Storm smiled at him brightly

"Did you know you smell like rain?" he said smiling at her shyly.

* * *

><p>Charles quietly wheeled himself over to Hermione. Who sat sadly looking at the door.<p>

"Ms. Granger, why did Harry bolt from the room?"

"Call me Hermione or Tinkerbell. Harry named me that." she replied blushing again. "Umm Harry left because, his parent died when he was just over a year old, then Sirius, his godfather, died a few days ago. He feels anyone that gets close to him is going to die."

"I see. Might I ask what he said to you earlier when you levitated off your seat?"

"Oh! He said "Happy thought Tink". Umm. I first levitated ... after ...umm... Harry...*gulp* kisses me." Hermione quickly looked down, and blushed hard.

Charles chuckled "I see. It is not unheard of for strong emotions to trigger a young person's mutation." he smiled at her gently.

Hermione just nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Storm smiled at Harry with laughter in her eyes "Logan has told me much the same. Then he tries to kiss me."<p>

Harry scowled "He always like that?" Not liking to implication that could be assumed about his character.

"Harry, it is his way of being playful. We are friends, so I do not let it mean anything as I am sure it means nothing to him."

"So he flirts with most women?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin on his lips. _'At least I know where I get the charm from.'_

"Uhh...Well he would not be Logan if he didn't."

"Ahh...I see one of those "If he stops looking, kick him into a ditch because he is dead"?" Harry grinned at her.

Storm laughed so hard tears came to her eyes. Harry just smiled happily at being able to make the beautiful woman laugh.

* * *

><p>Charles looked toward the door, when Ororo's laughter rang through the hall. <em>:'Ororo you have not laughed like that in a while. What is so amusing?'<em>

_:'Oh! Harry nailed Logan's quirk about women in one shot.'_ the Professor could feel the smile coming from the elemental mutant. She already loved the boy like a son.

The Professor chuckled before looking back at Hermione, who was looking at him with confusion.

"I am a telepath Hermione that is my gift." :_'I was speaking with Storm about why she was laughing.'_

"Oh I see."

"Hermione, I would like to offer you a place at my school. I started the school to give young mutants like you a place to learn how to use their powers without being persecuted for it, as well as giving a normal education their mutation would not allow otherwise."

"Oh! Only if Claws can come with me. He needs some place like that much more than I do. My parent love me lots, they would never reject me. Also a normal education sounds good." she said with a hopeful expression on her face.

_'My Harry does inspire loyalty in people. I must get to know this young man better.' _Charles smiled at Hermione for a moment "Yes, Harry will be coming with us anyways. I suspect that Logan will not allow for anything else."

Hermione leaned forward to get closer to the Professor. She looked him directly in the eye _:'Can Mr. Howlett protect himself? The only reason I ask is that Harry has lost so much. I think I would really destroy him if someone else, not involved with what is going on in the magical world, were killed because of being related to him.'_

_:'Yes. Hermione, Logan is more than capable of taking care of himself and Harry if he will allow it. I don't think there is a way to kill Logan really.'_

"Oh my! Well that's good to know." She stated after the Professor showed her some of his memories of Logan being close to death but, still getting up and walking away.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Howlett what you have asked is not outside the realm of possibility. But, not highly recommended." Slashburn stated to the angry human before him.<p>

"So what has been done to my cub?" Wolverine growled at the goblin.

"Ms. Granger, will you please hand the list to Mr. Howlett?"

"Yes, here sir."

"Logan" he grunted as he took the sheet from the girl whose hand was shaking badly. "I not going to hurt you kid." Logan stated mildly to Hermione.

"I know what all of this means, and I assure you it is going to make you angry."

Logan looked the sheet over

_Power Charm = only half of magical cord accessible and giving to the caster  
>Compulsion Charm = loyalty to caster<br>Glamour "forget me" = makes persons looking at the spelled, forget them as soon as they look away  
>Redirect charm = redirects a prophecy to the spelled. <em>

_Caster Albus Dumbledore_

"Who is Albus Dumbledore and what is this that he has done to my cub?" Wolverine growled at the goblin across the desk. _'No one messes with my cub.'_

"The first one on the list is the Power Charm; it shifts power from the person the spell was cast on to the caster. This cut Harry's power in half. This in and of itself is theft. With the Dark Lord on the loose, it makes Harry almost defenseless. The second is the Compulsion that one is self explanatory, forced loyalty; The "Forget me" glamour is so that no one will interfere with Harry. It is to conceal that he even exists. Again this is connected with the Power Charm. The redirect charm is a little more complicated. It seems that a prophecy was given to professor Dumbledore; he then changed who was to be the target of the prophecy to Harry. I do not know what the prophecy was; I think Harry can fill you in on that. As to who Dumbledore is, he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and the greatest wizard that has been around in a very long time. The first was Merlin and then the four founders of the school, your son currently enrolled in." Slashburn looked over at Hermione "You should go and get Harry now."

Logan looked up "No. I'll go and get him."

* * *

><p>Once Storm stopped laughing, she looked at Harry very seriously.<p>

"Is there any questions I can answer for you?"

"What is he like?" Harry asked quietly

"Logan is a very decent man. He has a good heart, but very hard exterior. I think you will like him."

"Were the three of you from? I know you don't live over here."

"You are correct. We live and work at a school for mutants like you. You will like it there, the children are always eager to make new friends."

"I will only go if Tinkerbell can go with me." Harry stated flatly.

"I think by now the Professor will have already spoken to her about going with us. Logan will also want you with him, if he can get his way."

"Why would he want me? He doesn't even know me." Harry asked without looking in Storm's direction

"Because that is what family does. Have you no other family besides Logan?"

"My mother's sister, her husband, and my cousin. They kept me in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years. Got told that I was a freak from day one. I don't know how I survived being a baby. They gave me my cousin's hand-me-downs, which are about four sizes too big. This is first time I have come even close to filling out my clothes. I was given very little to eat. I was forced to do all the chores in the house, including cooking as soon as I was able to reach the stove with a step stool. In general they just hate everything about me." Harry rapidly blinked away his tears not wanting to show weakness in front of Storm. He just could not understand why he felt he had to tell her all this.

Storm sat in shock, as tears began to fall. She always had problems with some of the things that were done to the children at the school. _'Why did they not send him to an orphanage?'_

"Sorry. I didn't mean to dump all of that on you." Harry said thickly. He then looked at Storm, to see her crying. Harry growled at himself, he hadn't meant to make her cry. He certainly did not want her pity. He sighed "It's really not that big a deal. I have come to the silent agreement with them. We agreed that we hate each other, but are stuck with one another."

Storm sat in shock at what the young feral had told her. "You are ok with what they have done to you?"

"Never said that but, I am not going to whine about it either. I am alive and I have Tink, so I'm doing ok. Especially if I don't have to go back!" Harry's head snapped up and his eyes bleed back to the predatory gold color. Storm noticed that he was not looking at her but, behind her.

* * *

><p>Logan paused at the door, when he heard Harry speaking to Storm about his mother's family. <em>'If I ever catch a hold of those Sons of B*tches...'<em> Logan was so angry he could not even finish the thought. His attention shifted back when he heard Harry growl very low. His shoulders sagged as he heard the kid gaff off what he said to try and make Storm feel better. _'Kid wares his hart on his sleeve.'_ He decided that it was time for him to get the kid.

"Hay. Tinkerbell, you coming with to the school?"

"Only if Claws is." Hermione replied.

Logan nodded his head and walked out into the hall. The first thing he notice as he walked down the hall was that Harry's beast was looking right at him. As he got closer he heard a very faint whine coming from his cub. Great Harry was afraid of him.

"Harry it's alright. Come on we have more stuff to go over before I can get you home."

"I am not going back to my aunt and uncle." Harry growled at Logan.

Logan frowned as he helped Storm to her feet. "No kid. I'm not going to let anyone send you back there again. You'll stay with me from now on. Got it!"

Storm shot Harry a smug smile. Harry slowly got to his feet.

Logan looked over at the wall and grinned. "Have to teach you to hit something without hurtin' yourself."

"I was just blowing off some steam. Pain helps with the frustration sometimes."

"I can see that I have a lot to teach you." Logan said as he watched Storm saunter down the hall to the office.

"You like her don't you?" Harry asked very quietly "She is very easy to talk to."

"She is a real lady Harry. You don't find them too often." Logan stated to Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry flinched away from the older feral's hand. Harry felt bad right away as he saw hurt in Logan's eyes, just before he dropped his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sorry. I just don't get a lot of physical contact from people. Hermione was the first person to give me a real hug." Harry stated in the same quite tone he used before. Logan nodded his understandingly.

"Come on; before they send someone else out after us."


	9. Chapter 9

An: I own Nothing

'_Thought'_

_;'shared thought'_

Tinkerbell and Claws

"Is Claws alright?" Hermione asked Storm, as she came into the office again.

"Yes. He needed to blow off some steam and had some questions." Storm smiled kindly at Hermione.

"Oh! Good." Hermione said. She looked down at her hands thoughtfully. "Professor, Harry should not come back here if at all possible."

"Oh? Why is that?" Charles was intrigued.

"Because there is a mad man after me, has been since before I was born." Harry stated flatly. Logan paused behind Harry with a look of shock on his face.

"The whole prophecy thing is real?"

"Yah. I am stuck in it. Can't back out now, even if I wanted to." Harry throws back over his shoulder.

Storm's concern evident on her face. She had to admit she liked both of the young mutants. "There must be some way out of it?"

"Maybe but, to be perfectly honest. I don't trust anyone else to get the job done right." Harry stated as he sat down next to Hermione. "I will not abandon the people who have put their faith in me. It's not in me to just walk away."

Logan shook his head. _'My cub wants to play hero.'_

The Wolverine growled in Logan's head not liking that others had put a man's burden on his cub's shoulders at such a young age.

"So what else do we have to go over? I want to get the kids out of here."

Slashburn nodded. He then opened the will that was tampered with. "Harry I must say that you are the most extraordinary wizard I have ever had the pleasure of having in my office. Now as I said the will was tampered with, we were able to determine the changes made and to change them back to their original statements."

"We James Potter and Lily Potter. Being of sound..."

"Um Mr. Slashburn can we get to the relevant parts?"

"Yes. There is one letter here for you Harry from your parents." Slashburn chuckled as he handed Harry the letter.

Harry quickly opened the letter.

_Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this, we have passed on. First, James is not your father, but he loves you like his own. He does not care that you are not his. Second, enclosed is a photo of myself and Logan, the man that fathered you. He is a bit gruff, but likable. Third we never want you to go to my sister's home. Find Logan, he will take care of you. _

_Sirius and I placed a charm on your appearance to make you look more like James. So the gossip mongers would not talk. It will break once your mutation comes out fully. You will be strong like Logan. Have some compassion and mercy with him. He has had a very hard life. _

_Love, _

_Your father and mother_

Harry blinked at the letter, before dumping out the photo they had left for him. He laughed as he saw that Logan in the photo was using his claws to make an obscene gesture at the camera. His mother was laughing and hugging Logan. Behind them was a sign that said "Blue Moose Tavern". Harry flipped the photo to see that his mother had written the Alberta, Canada.

Harry showed Hermione that photo. She giggled at the Logan in the picture.

"Ok you two what's with the giggling."

Harry handed Logan the photo. Logan did a classic double take that had Harry and Hermione crying they were laughing so hard.

Logan glared at the two teens; and then flipped the photo over. He arched an eye brow at the letters on the back. He then showed Storm and the Professor.

"Logan did you have to be so crude in the photo. *gasp* It moved" Charles looked at the photo in shock.

"Yah, bit unnerving when you first see one." Harry chuckled, Hermione giggling at his side.

Claws and Logan noticed that Tinkerbell was floating again. Claws arched an eyebrow and grinned smugly at Logan, who chuckled in return. Claws quickly took advantage of the situation and grabbed Tinkerbell out of the air and landed her in his lap. Tinkerbell laughed out right at Claws' grab for her. He then quickly buried his face into her hair and neck.

"Shall we continue?" Slashburn prompted gently. When all nodded he proceeded.

"Your parent's Harry wanted to you to go to Sirius Black, if he was unable to take you. You were to be placed with Mr. Howlett. You were never to go to your aunt's home. The property in Godric's Hollow is yours, and two other properties in and around London, as well as the contents of the family vault. That is all for the Potter's will."

"So is there paperwork that I have to sign for custody of my son?"

Hermione and Harry snapped their heads in Logan's direction. Hermione smiles at Harry, who looked to be somewhat shocked. Harry looked over at Storm to once again see her smile smugly at him. The Professor was also smiling at Harry. Harry blushed under all the attention, and promptly hid in Hermione's hair.

"We need to read the Black will first, to make sure there are not any contradicting instructions in it. So, the will of one Sirius Black, he has also left you a letter and instructions that Mr. Howlett have custody of you, Harry. He has left you the Grimmauld property and everything within; this would include the house elf Kreacher, as well as three other properties in and around London. Included as well the Black family vaults."

Slashburn handed the letter for Harry to read.

_Dear Pronglet, _

"Damn it Sirius."

"Oh. Harry its sweet."

Harry growl in response to Hermione cutesy comment.

"Pronglet? Really Hermione?"

_Well if you are reading this, I have also left you. I am sorry, this was not my intention. You will have a new parent. His name is Logan, find him. He is your father, James adopted you. I know you want to know why. Things are complicated. _

_Your father, Logan, had something done to him and he now has silver claws. We knew he was a mutant, your mum being how she is and Logan in need of a real friend. As soon as your mum was expecting, we did the math and you came out looking just like Logan. So that is how we got you. _

"Oh well that makes sense."

_When your mutation comes out you will have many questions, about your powers and how to use them. Logan will guide and take care of you. _

_Love your Godfather,_

_Padfoot_

"They were adamant that you go with your dad." Tink smiled at Harry sadly.

"It would seem so." Harry said quietly.

"Wait Mr. Slashburn, what about my mother's will?"

"Oh I almost forgot. My sincerest apologies."

Slashburn quickly retrieved the forgotten will. He quickly scanned its contents to give the young wizard the important parts to the will. "Much of this is the same as the original will." He hemmed and hahhed for a couple of minutes.

"Well it seems that your mother also had personal properties here in London and in Canada. The one is Canada is near the pub in the photo."

"We'll have to take a trip up there to find the property and see what you want to do with it." Logan stated quietly. Harry nodded at Logan with a small smile.

Logan watched from the corner of his eye, as Slashburn had Logan sign his life away for his cub.

"Now that the paperwork is in order. Your inheritance was done at the same time. As I told you before it is a bit surprising. You are heir to Gryffindor, Potter, Black and Howlett. It seems Mr. Howlett your line was thought to have died out. As a mutant you can claim your title. Harry will still retain the other three titles."

"Gryffindor, really!" Hermione asked with her mouth gaping open.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. _'Damn more problems.'_

"Ok. I didn't know my family had any titles. What does this mean specifically?"

"Well Mr. Howlett you will gain your families funds and all properties."

"No, no. What kind of time commitment does the title require? I teach and have other things that I have to do as well."

"No more time then you're willing to commit yourself too. Most who hold titles do not have political aspiration."

"Oh. So how is that done, and how do we setup Harry's titles?"

After two more arduous hours, all of the proper paperwork had been filed, accounts shifted, magical passports set up for both Harry and Hermione.

"There is one more thing you must know Harry. It seems that Dumbledore has been shifting money to other accounts, out of the Potter vaults. We have put a stop to this. But you have lost about a quarter of the original funds."

"What accounts was the money sent to?" Harry asked with a growl.

"The Weasley account and ones setup for Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley."

Harry doubled up his fists and lowered his head. Everyone could see that Claws was fighting Harry for control. Logan looked pointedly at Hermione. Who looked crushed by what she had just heard. Logan understood, his cub had trusted this family and they betrayed him.

"Claws! Look at me son." Logan ordered as he crouched in front of Claws. Logan sighed as Claws raised his head up enough to look at Logan through his hair. Claws was furious, his gold eye held nothing but hurt and rage. "You don't have to deal with them ever again. If they ever come within 500 ft. of you, they will have to answer to me. Got it?"

Claws nodded.

"Good! You have only one job, to be a kid for a while longer. All right?" Logan snapped at him.

"Yes" Claws stated flatly.

"Are we done? This has been a one hell of a morning." Logan said as he got up and stretched.

"My lord, we are finished here. The copies of the deeds and keys to your son's and your vaults are ready."

"Lord? Oh, yah title. Hum... Don't know if I like that."

Storm giggled at Logan's discomfort.

"Don't expect Scott to call you 'my Lord'" Storm quipped at Logan. All three of the adults chuckled at the thought of Scott's reaction to the news of Logan being a Lord.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced nervously at the end of the hall. He could smell people he knew at the entrance. Harry started to sweat just a bit. Logan could smell his cub starting to panic.<p>

"Logan, how many people would say are at the front of the building?"

Logan paused, raised an eyebrow at Harry. _'Cub doesn't trust his instincts. Have to break him of that'_ He inhaled deeply. He caught Harry watching everything he was doing. _;'You should encourage him Logan. He wants to learn very badly.' _Logan looked over at the professor from the corner of his eye and gave a slight nod. "You tell me kid."

Harry looked over nervously at Hermione. "I think about twenty five or so people."

"Not bad you're only off by a couple." Logan stated. "Why did you want to know?"

"Hermione, you should walk next to the Professor and Storm." Harry stated as he turned to her.

"Why?" Hermione looked confused.

"Anyone who saw us this morning with my old appearance will be able to put two and two together. It will look less suspicious if we walk out with different people. No one will suspect anything if I walk out with Logan."

Logan grunted "Kid's right. Switch spots."  
>_<p>

They finally decided that the Professor, Storm and Hermione, should leave first. Logan and Harry would be leaving a few minutes after.

Logan and Harry were making it look like they were looking over paperwork, but both were really watching the others leaving.

"So Cub you still want to go by your first name or do you want to go by your codename?"

"Umm…I thought maybe I could go by me middle name, or a variation of it?" Harry said, running his hands through his hair. "Kind of like you do."

"Like Jim, Jimmy, I really don't like that one, or Jamie?"

"Why don't you like Jimmy?"

"Sabertooth, he calls me that when we fight. Sometimes he calls me Runt too." Logan growled, shaking his head thinking of all the fights they had been in.

"Why do you fight with him?"

"Umm...I fight with him, usually after he attacks me. We have a once a year battle, always the same day. I don't know why he does it."

"Ever asked him?"

"He doesn't allow much room for talking."

"Hummm. I think for now just use my codename. K?"

"All right Cub; looks like they have gone a ways. Now it's our turn."

Harry took a deep breath, and nodded for that he was ready.

"Hay! New start ok?" Logan reassured Claws, as he laid his arm across his shoulders.

They passed several people Harry knew just by sight, one was Lucius Malfoy; another was none other than Remus Lupin, the one person he had hoped to avoid. Harry tried to breathe the way he saw Logan do it earlier. Remus' scent hit him hard it was earthy with a smell of fur. Harry tried desperately to suppress the urge to yelp, and let out a very low, whine. Harry felt Logan's grip tighten. He shot a side glance up to his father's face. Logan arched a brow at him and inhaled deeply, he caught the very familiar scent of wolf. His gaze snapped to Remus, then down to Harry again.

"Keep going." Harry whispered so low Logan almost missed it.

Logan nodded, but kept his grip on his cub. Logan wanted to know why his cub had whined at the scent of the very scruffy looking man, in the tattered robes. Once they were far enough away from the crowd Logan whispered to Harry.

"Cub when we get out of this place you are going to explain why you were afraid of that man."

Harry knew by Logan's tone that he would not be able to get out of telling him what he wanted to know. Harry sighed and nodded. They continued in silence, both making faces as they passed the apothecary. Being downwind of the place did not help with either feral's mood.

"Cub easy. We will be out of here soon enough." Logan growled Harry. After the seconded attempt to run from the alley back to the pub. Harry tried to keep this in mind but kept glancing around afraid that someone would know it was him.

"Quit fidgeting you are goin' to attract attention." Logan growl as low as he possibly could. Harry nodded slightly, knowing any big movements would cause others to look at them.

Finally after what seemed like forever they reached the pub without incident. Harry breathed a sigh of relief once inside the dimly lit pub.

"I could use a fire whiskey." Harry muttered to himself.

Logan snickered "You drink already Cub?"

"Follow me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Buy us a drink. Ok?"

"All right, as long as it's not some fruity crap."

Harry just looked at him as Tom the barkeep came up them. "What will it be gents?"

"Two Fire whiskey." Harry replied with a smile.

"Coming up."

Tom came back with the fire whiskeys within moments, and set them down in front the feral's. Harry quickly paid Tom with what little he money he had left.

"Cheers" Harry said as he saluted Logan.

Logan watched his Cub down the whole shot.

"Try the whiskey."

Logan smelled the whiskey in front of him. Harry watched the older feral sniff the drink and grinned at him.

"It won't bit promise." Harry said with a smart ass grin plastered on his face.

Logan growled at Harry, and then downed the shot. Harry heard a rumbling almost purr issuing from Logan as he set his glass down.

"That was actually really good. I see why you wanted one. Hurry up the others are waiting for us."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath "Alright I'm ready to go."

Harry shifted his backpack a little as they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. Logan kept his arm around his cub. He knew Harry was not telling him everything.

* * *

><p>Hermione had borrowed Storm's cell phone to call her mother.<p>

"Hi, mum. I am ready to be picked up."

_"Oh you and Harry find everything you needed?"_

"Yah. Um. Mum would you take me to Hyde Park after you pick me up. I am meeting some friends there and I want you to meet them."

_"Oh. Ok dear. Will Harry need a ride home?"_

"No mum. Harry had to leave already. So it's just me."

_"Alright dear. See you in a few."_

Hermione handed the phone back to Storm.

"Claws is not going to want to leave me here to wait for my mum."

Storm smiled sympathetically at Hermione "Logan would do much the same."

Both mutant women sighed at the same time, much to the professor's amusement.

"I do wonder what is keeping Logan and Claws?" the Professor asked with some concern

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Logan stated with a wicked grin. Harry tried desperately to keep a straight face, but finally gave into a grin of his own. Harry noticed that Hermione was ringing her hands together.

"All right Tink what is it?" Harry demanded crossing his arms over his newly muscled chest.

"Well my mum is coming to get me and I told her I wanted her to meet some new friends."

"And?" Harry knew she was not telling him everything. Hermione wrung her hands even more.

"You need to leave me here." The last part she had to squeak out.

Harry stated laughing at her. Once he got himself under control he said "No. Absolutely not. Find another way."

"But then my mum would know what you look like." She present in her most sensible voice.

Logan could hear Harry growling, He did not like the idea any better than his cub, but he had to admit the girl was right. "Ok. How about this?" Logan waited for Harry to look at him. "What if Storm stays with Tinkerbell, and the three of us go to our ride?" Logan arched a brow at Harry waiting for his response.

"Ok. That'll work." Harry huffed. He then pointed at Hermione stopping any protest she was about to make.

"And before you say anything Tink. Yes, I trust you. You were one of the best out of the DA students, but this is outside of school. Deatheaters don't care; they will not have any hesitation in killing you to get to me."

Logan, Storm and the Professor, all shared horrified glances. Then a confused look crossed Logan's face.

"What is a DA class? And how do you know she was one of the best students?"

Hermione smiled proudly at Logan, who raised an eye brow in return, and Harry got a grin, reminiscent of 'the cat that ate the canary'. "I was the one teaching the class. It was a Defense Against the Dark Art class. Basically a wizard's self defense class."

Storm stood looking shocked in Logan's direction. The Professor just chuckled.

Logan groaned. "You taught a defense class?" Logan started to plan how to test the cub's skill in defense to see how good he really was, he didn't think the kid would be anywhere close to where he would want him to be.

"Well Logan the apple does not fall far from the tree it would seem."

"Hummm...Professor what do you mean?" Harry asked the handicapped mutant, warily.

"Your father also teach self defense at the school."

Hermione grinned in Harry's direction, who groaned and pinch the bridge of his nose. Harry felt a really big headache coming.

AN: wow this one was big. Hope you all like. :) and cookies.

**Also thank you to the reviewer how pointed out a couple of character errors for me.**


	10. Chapter 10

An: I own nothing but the plot

_;"Shared thoughts'_

'_Thoughts'_

Tinkerbell and Claws

Logan had managed to hail a cab. Harry helped get the Professor into the cab and his wheel chair secured in the trunk of the cab.

Before the cab could pull away, Harry quickly got to Hermione.

"Tink l want to make sure the snaps come undone if you give it a yank. Please?"

Hermione turned around and gave her wand a stiff yank. *grunt* "Oh dear that is a little bit harder than I thought it was going to be."

"I have to break in your sheath when we get a chance." He dropped her shirt and hugged her once she turned around. "Please be very careful. It not in me to lose anyone else."

Hermione hugged Harry back as fiercely as she could "Of course. I love you." Harry purred in her ear before letting her go.

Once the taxi was moving. Logan gave Harry a knowing look. "Mate already cub?" Logan's smirk got even bigger when Harry glared at him and tried not to blush.

"Well Harry, I think you have had a very eventful day. What are your thought?" The Professor asked quietly

"Umm...Right now. How much danger Hermione and Storm are in." Harry said as he tried to twist around to look out the back window.

"Trust me cub, Storm can take care of herself and you girlfriend."

"I hope your right."

* * *

><p>Hermione was mumbling and pacing. "Merlin's beard what am I going to tell her. Bad enough that I am a witch, but a mutant on top of everything else."<p>

"Don't worry some much Hermione. The Professor is had much experience in telling parents about their children's unusual gift."

"Did he tell your parents?"

"No. By the time the Professor found me, my parents were gone."

"Oh. I am so sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's all right it happened a long time ago."

Before the uncomfortable silence could continue for too long, Mrs. Granger showed up.

"Hello dear did you have a good time with Harry?"

"Umm Mum this is Ms. Ororo Monroe, she is one of the new friends I was telling you about?"

"Oh, umm. Hello, Ms. Monroe." Mrs. Granger said with obvious concern.

"Good morning Mrs. Granger. Hermione and I would very much like to introduce you to our other friends if you don't mind."

Mrs. Granger shot Hermione and Storm a measuring look. "All right. Are they at Hyde Park then?"

"Yes, mum they are waiting for us."

"Alright then. We should get going don't want to keep anyone waiting."

* * *

><p>Once the Professor was in his chair once again, the three made their way to field where the Blackbird was located.<p>

"Well, today has been interesting to say the least." Harry said with a small frown.

"Indeed Claws. This defense class that you taught could a non magical mutant learn what you know?"

"I could teach them what to look for to avoid a spell, but unless they can do magic themselves, that would be all that I could teach them. Why do you ask?"

"There are other kids at the school and whoever is after you will eventually find out where you are."

Harry blanched at the idea that they would find him at this school. An idea struck Harry.

"What if we made the school Un-plot able, invisible and made it so wizards could not just show up at or in the school."

"That would be good if you can pull it off. I also run the security at the school." Logan told Harry.

"*Snort* Not surprised. These would be similar spells to what is used on the school Hermione and I go to."

"Watch it cub."

"Un-plot able, I see that is why I could not get a better location on both of you."

"I am glad you didn't. This way I get to leave with much less fuss."

"So when we get back you are going to tell me everything about this headmaster of yours. I want to know who I am up against." Logan said to Harry with a glint of steel in his eyes.

"Hermione can tell you everything. I'll just fill in where needed." Logan could tell Harry was not truly paying any attention to either of them. He watched at Harry was scanning the skies for something.

"Don't tell me they can fly too." Logan said with a chuckle.

"Just by broom or winged mount. But I am trying to look for Hedwig my owl."

"Great anything else you care to share right now." Logan growled at Harry.

Harry snapped his head back to Logan. "Nothing else for right now, the rest can wait till we are out of here. I swear we will tell you everything and let you pick through our brains with a fine toothed comb. Ok?" Harry snapped at Logan.

"Watch your tone cub." Logan growled at Harry again starting him strait in the eye. Harry looked down first, and then began searching the skies again for Hedwig. Wolverine howled in Logan's head in triumph that his cub finally looked at him as his alpha. "You should get you tail on the jet cub, if you want to make sure Tinkerbell's mom doesn't see ya."

Harry fretted a bit but nodded all the same. He quickly darted off to the cargo ramp of the jet and settled into a window seat that was facing the way Hermione would be coming.

Once Harry was on the jet, Logan turned to the Professor. "What do you think of both the kids?"

"I like them both. Hermione is loyal, extremely smart for her age and absolutely enamored with Claws. Claws is quite the leader, loyal as well and he would die for all of them. I fear that he may have a hero complex, it maybe his undoing. *sigh* When you were speaking with him in the hall, you said something to him that made him angry and determined. Do you remember what it was?"

"I made the comment of wanting to get him home and he thought I was talkin' about his aunt and uncle's. I don't think they have treated him very well. He's too lean and skittish about people touching him at all." Logan growled out the last.

"Yes, I agree. We will have Hank look him over when we get there."

"Hummm...Show time Chuck."

* * *

><p>Once Mrs. Granger and the two mutants were out of the car they headed toward the Professor and Logan.<p>

"Hello again Hermione. This must be your mother?"

"Yes, Professor. Mum this is Professor Xavier."

"Mrs. Granger very lovely to meet you."

"Hello, Professor Xavier and you large male friend?"

"This is Logan. We need to discuss with you something that has changed about your daughter."

"Oh, what would that be?" Mrs. Granger asked her voice thick with suspicion.

"Have you heard of mutants?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Hermione?"

"Your daughter mutation has become active. I run a school for young people like Hermione; she could learn to control her new gifts and get a normal education."

"I see. Well I always knew you were special sweetheart. I will do the cool Mom thing and let you decide what you would like to do."

"I would like to go with them. You are always saying that you feel my normal education is lacking."

"True dear. Well did you want to pack and come back or did you want me to send it to you?"

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. Granger. The school supplies most of what the student's will need including clothing."

"So, say good bye to dad for me and I will call once I'm settled in. K?"

"Alright dear. Have fun and I will miss you."

"Me too mum."

After about fifteen minutes of hugs and reassurances that Hermione would be safe at the school, Mrs. Granger finally departed from the park.

"Damn! I thought she was never going to leave!" Logan huffed

"*snicker* My mum can really be over protective of me."

About this time as Mrs. Granger and the car were becoming specks in the distance. Claws appeared at Hermione's right. "*gasp* Claws you scared me."

"Sorry. Thought she would never leave." Harry quickly wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and heaved her over his shoulder. Hermione squealed and tried to kick her legs to get leverage to get down. Harry just shifted her back. "So are we going or what?"

Now Hedwig was a very smart owl, who was always possessed of the gift of good timing, decided now was the time to find her master.

Harry turned and raised his unoccupied arm for the snowy owl to land on.

Storm looked at the bird with awe. "Is that your owl?"

"Yah. Had her since I was eleven. Want to pet her?"

The snowy owl looked at Storm with great interest, as Storm walked up to her very slowly as if afraid that the owl would take flight suddenly. Storm reached out to stroke the feathers gently. "You are very lucky Claws. She is beautiful."

"Thank you."

Harry looking over at Hedwig.

"Hello, Hedwig good hunting?"

Hedwig side stepped up to Harry's shoulder and began to groom his hair. "I'll take that as a yes." and received a gentle nip on the ear. Harry really smiled for the first time in days, his two best girls with him he was truly happy. "Yep goin' now."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I own nothing. Caution hinting at child abuse.  
><em>'Thought'<br>;'shared thought'_

Tinkerbell and Claws

Once everyone is settled, Storm took the helm.

"Cub I want you behind me."

"Why?"

"If you fall asleep and have a nightmare, what would happen?"

"Oh. My claws. Got it." Harry said quickly and shifted behind Logan. "But wouldn't you get hurt?"

"Where do you think your healing comes from?" Logan chuckled at Harry, who had an omg was I just that stupid look on his face.

Hermione giggled at the father and son. It was easy to see where Harry had gotten some of his character from. She curled her legs up underneath herself and tried to get comfortable. She quickly drifted off to sleep. Harry smiled at his Tinkerbell, and settled in to get some sleep.

Harry himself was trying to get comfortable, when Logan caught his attention.

"Why don't you tell me about the guy at the front of the bank?"

"Oh, that was Remus Lupin. He is one of the last of my parent's friends. Sirius is gone, Peter *snarl* went with the dark lord, he is the one that betrayed my parents, then there is Remus with his furry little problem *laugh*."

"That does not tell me why you were scared of him."

"Oh. Ummmm...His furry little problem, makes him sort of like us. If someone was going to spot me, it would have been him."

"Claws, what is this "Furry little problem" you keep referring to?" Charles asked quietly

"It's not my secret to tell." Harry said looking down at the floor of the jet.

"Is he a danger to you, Cub?" Logan growl, his eyes were starting to bleed gold. Harry looked up and let out a small whine. Logan sighed. "I am not mad at you."

"No he would not intentionally hurt me or Tink."

_;'Logan ask him about his years at this school, we may be able to get a better gauge on what the Headmaster is like.'_

"So why did you end up running a defense class? Where was the teacher?"

"Oh well. I don't really know where to start on that."

"Try the beginning."

"If I did that I would have to start with how my parents died."

"Did anything interesting happen between then and when you started at school?"

"No."

"Then start with your first year."

"Ok. Well I found out on my eleventh birthday, that I was a wizard. A stone was the thing for the dark lord to get; he wanted to have a body back. He was piggybacking on the DADA Professor. I found a mirror that would show you your hearts dearest wish. The three of us, me, Tink, and Ron *growl*, ran into to Fluffy, which is a three headed dog. Ron and I saved Tink from a mountain troll. We then had to rescue the stone from the corrupted Professor. Passed a bunch of puzzles the teachers had placed there for protection." Harry paused to look at the older mutants..

"Hold that though, got to change my clothes." Logan ducked into the back and changed out of his jacket and shirt. Once he had his favorite flannel on, he resumed his seat.

"Ok. So that was your first year?"

"No, once we got passed the puzzles. I had to stall the professor; I ended up getting the stone out of hiding. The possessed professor then attacked me; he ended up destroying himself trying to kill me." Storm gasped, while Logan growled deep in his chest.

"Then second year, we got a new DADA teacher, a bit of a celebrity, totally useless. Would steal others achievement and wipe the witch or wizards memory. Then he would write books, getting all the glory and fame. At this time a chamber was opened that held a basilisk, yes they are real and very rare. I can speak to snakes."

Logan looked at Claws a little funny. "I never heard of anyone being able to do that. Other animals but never snakes." *humph* "Go on."

"A student got taken, and I went in after her with her brother, and the stupid git. Oh word of warning if you find a broken wand, never use it. The girl's brother broke his and the "Professor" used it and wiped his own memories. *giggle* but there was a cave in and it was me on the one side with the basilisk and them on the other." Claws pushed up his sleeve and showed Logan the place where the basilisk fang went through his arm. Logan gave a low whistle. "We didn't know till then that it was a piece of the dark lord. So needless to say I ended up getting rid of the basilisk and that piece of the dark lord. If it had not been for Fawkes, the Headmasters Phoenix, I would have died. Basilisk poison is like acid. Phoenix tears cure a lot of illnesses and poisons. Oh, yah Tink got petrified forgot about that. So everyone lived." Harry again paused to take a breath.

"Where was the Headmaster in all of this, Claws?" Charles asked quietly

"Dealing with all of the other problems that all this caused. He would try and help us and even encouraged us on the sly."

"What! He should have sent someone, an adult to deal with the problems." Logan was seething

"Oh I agree but, no one else was doing anything directly. Of course being kids we could do quite a bit more then the adult with few consequences. Also the major adult players could pass off assisting us as 'we were helping the kids when we found out what they were doing'. "Harry just shrugged.

"Ok. Go on."

"So third year, Sirius broke out of prison. Let's see, played tag with the Dementors. Met Remus, he was the new DADA professor for the year. Learned most of what I know from him. Found out that Peter was ...Tink, Tink, wake up please tell me you thought of this already?"

"Hummm, what Claws?"

"Ron, Peter. Too convenient?"

"Ok, cub you lost me." Logan looked at Harry for an answer. Harry held up a hand for Logan to wait a minute. Logan arched a brow at his cub, with a small growl.

"Tink yes or no?"

"Yes, Claws, and no you thought of it first." Hermione sapped at Harry before falling back asleep.

"Damn I was hoping you had thought of it first."

"Ok, cub spill."

"Peter is an Animagus; it's a wizard that can change into an animal. Peter was hiding himself as Ron's rat."

"You mean that kid that was taking money from you?"

"Yah."

"Why was he hiding to begin with?" The Professor asked with his hands folded in front of him.

"He faked his death and got Sirius tossed into Azkaban. He killed thirteen muggles, and blew up a whole section of the road. The coward cut off his own finger to make it look like he was killed by Sirius. He got away, and went back to the dark lord. Sirius went on the run." Harry sighed and looked at the two mutants in front of him. He was having trouble gauging their reactions to his tale.

Logan sighed "So what happened your fourth year?"

"Well fourth year, I really wish I could forget ever happened. A tournament that was stopped sometime ago, due to the high body count, was restarted, with the provision that only students seventeen and older could participate. Well, if you have noticed by now my luck is for sh**. So guess who got stuck in the tournament?" Harry asked with sarcasm in every syllable.

Logan grunted and shook his head. "Cub if it weren't for bad luck, well do I have to finish what statement."

Harry laughed sadly at Logan. "So where was I. Oh, we got another new DADA professor. It was supposed to be "Mad Eye" Moody a retired Auror."

"Auror? What is that?"

"It's was what I wanted to be one day. Think police officer only for wizards."

"You don't want to be one anymore?" Logan asked quietly. _'God it would suck if my cub became a cop. I don't think I would ever live it down.'_

"No. I don't want to have anything to do with British wizard society anymore." Harry said sadly

"Good. I would never have a Cub that was a cop, even a wizard cop." Logan said flatly. He looked over at Harry with his lips twitching just a bit. Harry snorted in return.

"Ahh. You don't like following the rules either. I was wondering where I got that from." Harry smiled at Logan, who gave him a half smile in return.

"So the tournament was called the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and is held between the three wizard schools of Europe. Well there was a lot of fuss over me being picked; there was only suppose to be three. There were three tasks that happened throughout the school year. The first was to get a golden egg from a nesting dragon; my belt is made out the hide of the type I went up against." Harry pulled his wand sheath from the belt and hand it to Logan to look at. "I have to break in Tink's sheath as well. She couldn't pull her wand out of it earlier."

Logan sniffed the hide. "Smells like Bill. Hay is he related to that family?"

"Works for the bank? Red head?"

"Yah." Logan said as he handed back the sheath. Harry quickly got it back into position before answering

"Yes he is but, he is actually an ok guy." Harry shrugged.

"And the next task Claws?" The Professor asked gently

"I had to find out what the egg's clue was. Ended up that I needed to find a way to be under water for an hour and find something that was taken. There was a Yule Ball, which was dreadful. The last task was pretty strait forward; find your way through the maze to the Tri-Wizard cup in the middle. I also had to pass traps in the maze as well. What no one knew was that the cup was a trap for me. *gulp*Cedric and I touched it at the same time." Harry stared out the window, lost in him memory of what had happened. "We ended up in a grave yard. Peter killed Cedric and I was captured." Harry pulled his sleeve up pasted the elbow and turned out his arm. He leaned forward showing Logan the three inch shiny scar from the ritual. "They used my blood to bring the dark lord back. We got into a dual, I was lucky to get away; I brought *gulp*Cedric's body back with me. I tried to tell everyone but they thought I was crazy and the Minister of Magic told everyone I was lying to get attention, which only made it worse. The Daily Prophet is a ... damn! Tink what was that term you used that summer, I can't remember it?"

"Ummmm...Oh Yellow Journalism. They only print what the Ministry wants the public to know."

"My that is very corrupt. They do not print any truth?"

"Only if you force them too." Harry told the Professor with a pointed look at Hermione and a wolfish grin.

"So Hermione care to tell us how you managed to get the paper to print the truth." Charles asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, well there was this dreadful female reporter. Rita Skeeter, horrible woman. She was an unregistered Animagus. I caught her like that and blackmailed the hell out of her." Hermione grin like the cat that ate the canary, while all the mutants on board howled with laughter.

"Tinkerbell remind me not to piss you off." Logan said after he stopped laughing.

"Brightest witch of her age." Harry state quietly, smiling at Hermione. He then chuckled "You're floating again, Tink."

Hermione epped and fell back into the seat.

"You and your fear of heights. Got to get you passed that."

"At least it not spiders." Hermione sing songed at Harry, who promptly burst out laughing again.

"Oh gods! You weren't there but I thought Ron was going to sh** himself, when we got captured by the giant spiders in the forbidden forest."

"Giant spiders? Forbidden Forrest?" Logan gave his cub a questioning look.

"Hagrid the groundskeeper at the school has a pension for trying to make dangerous monsters into pets. There was Fluffy, then the dragon, never a good idea, wild animals that breathes fire in a house, Skwerters, we think he illegally made them himself. Buckbeak the hippogriff, and the Thestrals, you can only see them if you have seen death. Also one very small spider that got monstrously gigantic." Harry gave Logan his best innocent smile. Logan narrowed his eyes at his cub. Harry gulped.

"Oh we also found out the night after I got back from the graveyard that "Mad Eye" was not himself but another Deatheater everyone thought was dead. So that was fun, and now we come to fifth year." Harry paused and looked anywhere but at the other occupants of the jet.

Hermione sat up, smiled at Harry and took up where he had left off.

"Need to backup a little after the tournament, the ministry of magic was telling everyone that Claws and the Headmaster were lying. So when school started everyone looked at Claws like he was crazy. This last year the ministry stepped in and appoint someone to teach the DADA class, as no one wanted the job. This by the way is when Claws starts teaching. The person they appointed was for lack of a better description a Pink cardigan wearing toad with a pink bow on her head. Deloris Umbridge."

Harry growled, and looked at Logan, his eyes gone completely gold. "You hate her that much cub?"

"Claws was out spoken in her class, gave him detention." Hermione was watching Harry rub the back of right hand. Logan followed her line of sight, and grabbed Harry's hand to look at it.

"I will not tell lies? What the hell is this?" Logan practically yelled at Claws, who was growling even louder. Wolverine growled back.

"He didn't do it to himself! She made him write lines and the quill she gave him did that. A lot of students ended up with the same punishment. She made sure Claws was in there so much that it scared." Hermione then burst into tears. Harry yanked his hand back out of Logan's grip and scooped up Hermione. He quickly got them seated again with the seat turned from the adults.

"It's alright Tink. Hush. It's ok. We don't have to deal with her again." Harry whispered to Hermione.

The Professor was watching Logan, who was having a war with the Wolverine to remain in control. Logan was panting and flexing his fists. _'He is not going back there! We will make sure they don't hurt the cub again!' _Logan shouted at the Wolverine the only response Logan got was growls and roars. This went on for a while, and the Professor watched at Logan got calmer.

"Claws?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"He is not mad at you. Many mutants are abused before we can find them. I suspect you are no different than them." Harry nodded his understanding.

"So the reason I started is that evil toad would not teach us to defend ourselves. Just book learning, no practicals or sparing. So we" Harry gestured to himself and Hermione. "Gathered like minded students, found a place in the school where on one would find us. That evil b**ch would have done gods only know how much worse she would have done to us when she caught us. I started teaching everyone what I knew. While this was going on, I was having my dreams messed with, and the dark lord wanted that prophecy. So he made me think that my godfather was in danger." Harry took another deep breath and blinking back tears.

"They tricked him into going into the ministry and getting it for them. Some of us that studied with Claws went with, even though he really didn't want us to go with him. Needless to say we all ended up in a battle to try and get out. The Order of the phoenix came in finally with Sirius in tow." Hermione shifted so Harry's head was against her shoulder as he sobbed. "That is how Sirius died."

After a few minutes, Harry pulled himself together. Hermione fished out some travel tissues and handed him one.

"Thanks Tink."

"If you don't mind I would like to know about your mother's family."

"I would rather not talk about that right now. It will just make Logan angry."

Hermione started a new wave of tears and sobs, and tried to make Harry and herself one person by pushing into him.

"Tink it's ok. They can't hurt me anymore either. I got you, someone that wants to keep me," At this Harry glanced over at Logan, who nodded back. "A safe place to go. It's all good now."

"I know, but with all that has happened. How can you be happy?"

"Hermione I have been depressed for a while now. Let me be happy when I can. Ok?"

Hermione nodded vigorously at Claws. She settled herself on his lap with her head on his shoulder. Harry ran a finger across her cheek to get the newest tears. He smiled at her. Harry titled his head as he saw the light bulb go off in her head.

"Can I? It would make things easier. Or you could do it."

"After Snape I really don't like the idea."

"I could. You told me everything right?"

"Yah. But I don't think this is a good idea."

"They just want to help."

"And the path to hell is paved with good intentions." Harry stated.

The Professor and Logan exchanged surprised looks at the very jaded comment. Logan shook his head, reached into his jacket pocket and pulled his half smoke cigar. Logan sat looking at the pair, before he stuck the cigar in his mouth to chew on.

"Fine. Professor, how does you telepathy work?"

"It's an ability Claws. I am able to control when and where I use it. Why do you ask?"

"Tink had the idea that you could see into my memories. I want to know how much pain is involved."

"If you consent there should be no pain. Who is Snape and did this person force their way into your mind."

"Yes but, no. Ummmm...I had a connection to the dark lord. I was getting images, feelings through the link, and the dreams. So to counter act this Dumbledore had me take lessons in occlumency. Snape is the type of teacher if you asked him to show you how to swim; he would through you into a pool." He smiled sarcastically at the Professor.

"So you had to let him try to break into your mind, while you resisted?" Charles asked in shock.

"Uh. Yah. Why?" Getting nervous at the emotion showing on the Professor's face. Hermione shifted to be closer to Claws.

"That would most definitely cause you excruciating pain. There are better, less painful ways to teach someone to shield their mind."

"Would you be willing to teach me?"

"I would be delighted to teach you, Claws. Now back to your memories." Harry nodded grimly at the Professor. "I will need you to lean forward. Do try to relax. I will only go where you allow me to go." Harry nodded as he shifted Tink into his previous seat. He leaned forward sighed, glancing over at Hermione.

Hermione gave Harry her most encouraging smile. This came out as a small tight smile.

"You can show Logan later if you like." Harry said quietly

"I am sure Logan will appreciate any chance to get to know you better." Harry's head snapped up and looked the Professor right in the eye, then glanced over at Logan.

Logan was chewing the same cigar, he paused looked at Harry and gave a small nod. This for some reason made Harry feel very good, like an adult really cared about him.

An: Alright well that was long winded. Sorry guys. Review let me know if you think I should rewrite. Next chapter they arrive. :) and cookies.


	12. Chapter 12

An: I own nothing

Tinkerbell and Claws

By the time they landed in the hanger at the school, the professor was anxious, Logan was seething with rage, and both the teens were passed out holding one another. Storm sighed wondering what the two men had seen in Claws' mind.

"Logan couldn't it wait till tomorrow for them to see Hank? They are dead tired."

"No, I wish it could."

"Well we had better get out before the others mob us."

"Yah, guess so. Cub is going to hate being my kid."

Storm gave Logan a questioning look

"Rogue, Jubes, Kitty, Bobby, Pyro, Pete, Elf should I keep going."

"Ah I see what you mean."

Logan went over and gently shook Hermione. "Tink wake up. We're here. Come on Tink."

"We are here?" Hermione asked with a yawn. "Oh, excuse me."

"Claws we are here. Wake up. We are not in England anymore." Hermione cooed in Harry's ear.

Harry popped his eyes open and tried to focus. He snapped his head around to look at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"It's alright cub." Logan said quietly. Harry looked up and nodded at Logan, smiling quickly at him.

Storm opened the cargo bay, after releasing the Professor. Harry's first impression was vastness, while Hermione was trying not to slide down the ramp. Harry knew that people were behind them, and positioned himself so only his back and profile could be seen as he offered Hermione a steadying hand.

"Hay Professor, Storm, Logan. Ah guess that's the new students?"

"Hello Rogue and yes they are. The young man is Claws and the young lady is Hermione or Tinkerbell. Please make them feel at home."

"Y'all know we will."

"Oh, someone new to shop with!" Kitty squealed. Logan and Harry winced at the same time. "Opps! Sorry Wolvie and Claws?"

Harry finally turned around. "It's alright." He said smiling as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist.

All motion from the teens stopped and mouths sat agape. Harry frowned at them, which caused the teens to recoil just a bit. Harry then arched a brow at Logan looking for an explanation. This caused the gathered teens to gasp in shock. Pete spoke first.

"He is a mini Wolverine." Pete stated eyes shifting between father and son. Storm and Hermione both burst out laughing.

"Ah didn't know you had a son Logan." Rogue said in shock.

Logan pulled the cigar out of his mouth. "Just found out today." then promptly popped the cigar back in place.

Harry stood staring right back at the other teens. He snorted in their direction, and then pulled Hermione along to the same route the Professor was taking.

"Claws, Tinkerbell, this is Henry "Hank" McCoy. He is also known as Beast."

"Greetings, I will be the one doing check-ups on both of you. I will also be assisting in accessing your powers." The large blue furred mutant said warmly.

Harry was who was of the opinion that everyone be treated equally regardless of what they were, shook the large doctors clawed hand with his usual friendly smile.

"So that is what it would look like if Wolverine smiled." Kitty whispered none too quietly. Logan glared in Kitty's direction. All of the students coward back away from the glare.

"You don't seem shocked by my appearance." Beast said with an even bigger smile.

Harry and Hermione exchanged puzzled look. "Should we be?" They both asked at the same time.

"Beast the children have seen strange beings, if I am not mistaken? And are quite used to it."

Both nodded their agreement.

"Hi I am Jean Gray; I teach Art and science, I hope the flight was easy for you." Jean said not quite sure why she could not hear any thoughts from the teens. _;'Jean please do not try to investigate these two, Claws' mind has been horribly violated and I suspect the Tinkerbell's has been in the past without her knowledge.'_

_;'Yes Professor. But who did this to them?'_

_;'The Headmaster of their school and another professor there.'_

"Nice to meet you." Harry said shaking her hand.

"The men were a bit loud, but other than that it was ok." Hermione said then stuck her tongue out, when Harry rolled his eye at her.

"This is Scott Summers, or Cyclops, he is the Principle of the school and the Math teacher." Scott shot Jean a puzzled look, not sure why his title had been switched.

"Great another Logan to deal with." Scott groused in Logan's direction

When Scott look back in the direction of the new students, he backup a half step as Claws was standing toe to toe with him.

"Claws don't" Harry waved Hermione off, and winked at her.

If Logan had not been watching closely he would have missed the wink. He then took the cigar out of his mouth and crossed his arms with an amused look on his face.

"I am only going to tell you this once. You had better get the hint, I am not my Father. If you persist in treating me as such you will wish you were never born. Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes." Claws could smell the fear that was starting to come of the older mutant.

"Good then we should not have any problems." Claws said with an evil grin.

Scott looked in Logan's direction. Logan smiled at Scott than dropped in the tenth of a second. "Claws enough now. Hank needs to check both of you out."

"Alright." Came the bright reply, leaving Scott to wonder if he dreamed what just happened.

"Logan, we need to discuss the room arrangements."

He nodded "Alright you two, I will meet you in the med unit in a minute. Don't give Beast any trouble."

"I don't cause trouble, trouble finds me. Remember bad luck walking?" Harry said with a smirk.

Logan grunted. Once the three mutants were out of earshot, Logan turned to the Professor.

"Ok Chuck what is it?"

"At the end of the teacher's wing is a set of rooms that have an adjoining door. I thought you and Claws would like those."

"You're worried about his nightmares."

"You have seen his life Logan. He needs you."

"True. Alright I will get my stuff moved." Logan paused "Anything else?"

"The threatening of the teachers?"

"As long as no one pulls a stupid stunt like One-eye over here, they should be fine." Logan said with a shrug. He was not going to hinder his cub's right to defend himself.

"I guess we should consider ourselves warned then. Also I was going to contact Stephen, about their "other" schooling."

"A good idea, but isn't what he does different then what those two do?"

"We will have to ask Stephen. If it is then he may know of others like them that can help."

* * *

><p>"Well, where are you from. I can tell your British, from where?"<p>

"Oh, both of us from around the London area."

"Claws how did you find out that Logan was your father?"

"My parents died when I was fifteen months old. They had a will that said if my godfather was unavailable to send me to my dad."

"Oh. I am sorry for your loss." Hank was very uncomfortable, and Harry could smell it.

"Happened a long time ago." Harry said just as the elevator showed up

"So Hermione what is your family like."

"Believe it or not they are ok with me being well me." Hermione said with a shrug

"Tink's parents are dentists. And she gets the best grades in our class."

"Oh. You were in regular school before, your mutations came out?"

"It was an alternative school, in Scotland." Hermione told Hank quickly

"Like we have fast track schools here?"

"Fast track?" Harry asked giving Hank a confused look.

"The school is set up to speed the student to a particular career choice. Like there is a fast track school for nursing."

"Sort of. They are set up to handle career training for occupations that focus on a very specialized field."

"I will have to ask my cousin about that school. He used to teach at one around that area about two years ago."

"Oh what did he teach?" Harry gave Tink a nod; they both had their hands on their wands.

"He had an odd title, Dadc? Something like that."

"DADA *gulp* is your cousin Remus Lupin?" Harry signaled Hermione to relax.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Tink goes to that school. We would appreciate it if you did not tell him either of us is here."

"Oh why?" Hank asked as he led them to the medical lab.

"Please?" Harry gave him a pleading look, stopping in the lab doorway.

"As you wish, does the Professor know?"

"Yes, he knows why, as does Logan."

"Alright. So, your father asked that you be checked out first. If you would like you can wait in my office or the lab but of course don't touch anything."

"Office sounds fine." Hermione said with a shy smile.

Once Hank made sure Hermione was comfortable, he had Harry strip to his pants. Hanks eyes just about popped out of his head when he saw all of the scars on Harry's back.

"How much longer do I have to have my shirt off? I don't want Logan see the scars on my back."

"Ummmm...Sorry, I need to take blood. How often did you eat?"

"I know I look bad. My mother's family would sometime not feed me at all, sometimes days at a time."

Hank started to draw blood from Harry so he would not have to look him in the eyes.

"Any area hurting right now?"

"No. I heal like Logan." Hank nodded.

"Bone claws too?"

"No, metal ones like his." Hank's head snapped up at this.

"I would like to x-ray you if I could." Harry could smell Hank beginning to panic.

"Yah. Fine. Why are you panicking?"

"Remus once told me that in some magical families the most prominent traits will be forced or acquired by the offspring magic. Like the Malfoy's having blond hair, if they dye it, there magic would force it back to the original color."

"So my magic may have caused my mutation, not my genes?"

"No not really, with Logan be most famous for his healing, metal claws and skeleton, your magic may have forced the metal which is not a genetic trait. I am willing to bet that the feral and healing are from your genes."

* * *

><p>"Let me know when Stephen gets here. I am off to see how bad Claws is." Logan said heading for the door into the school.<p>

"Professor what does he mean by "how bad"?" Scott asked. Charles look up trying to decide how much to tell the students and teachers.

"To say that Claws came to his father unscathed would be an outright lie. He was in a spot that did not allow for him to get away. Those that would have helped would have erroneously put him back where he was. That is all that I can say. I also doubt that Claws will tell you any more than that. Also he reacts badly to pit, so don't if you can help it."

"Professor what you told me. It is unforgivable what they did to the two of them. Why would they knowingly violate their trust like that?"

"As the Headmaster of their school is fond of saying "For the greater good". He very firmly believes that the end justifies the means. Claws seems to have become very jaded, he made a comment that most teens their age would not even understand." The Professor smiled sadly as he said this.

"Professor why does he only go by his code name?" Scott asked

"For much the same reason that Rouge does."

"Ah just hate my name, Professor."

"So does Claws. His name gets him much unwanted attention, he would rather not have. He requested that he be called by him code name."

"But why Claws Professor?" Bobby asked

"Claws' mutation is almost a perfect copy of Wolverine's. So he has claws."

"Oh" All the students said, while the Teachers shook their heads, at how slow they were.

"Professor I am going to go rescue Tinkerbell from the men."

* * *

><p>The elevator could not get to the first floor quick enough for him. He knew it would make him angry, but he had to know how much work his cub would need to be healthy and able to defend himself.<p>

Logan quick marched to the med unit. He pushed past the door to see Harry's back retreating into the x-ray room. _'All those scars. I am going to kill who ever did that.' _Wolverine roared his agreement.

"Claws, you said there were scars. You didn't say how many." Wolverine said running into the x-ray room with Claws.

"You weren't meant to see those anytime soon." Claws said quietly.

Hank knew when to make an exit. He quickly went in to the office, to speak with Hermione.

"Why? You think I would be mad at you?" Logan arched a brow in Harry direction.

"No, disappointed. Most people don't want a kid as damaged as I am." Claws said in a voice barely above a whisper. He could not look Logan in the eye at this point and he did not know why.

"I am not disappointed with you. You have faced sh** that would make most grown men cower in fear. Damaged? No one is as damaged as I am kid, except Sabertooth." Logan sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "You came out better than I could have hoped for. I can promise you that I am not going to die on you anytime soon."

"You don't know that you can deliver that. You have never been hit with the killing curse."

"No. But you have. You survived why wouldn't I survive?"

"I don't know if you would or wouldn't. What happened with me had something to do with my mother sacrificing herself to protect me." Harry said getting on to the x-ray table.

"Well I can tell we have a lot of work to do on you. I expect you to be able to defend yourself without your stick."

"Wand."

"Whatever. I am not going to go easy on you either; in fact I will probably be harder on you then the other students."

"*sigh* Ok." Harry said looking has his hands. "Are you going outside to smoke soon?"

"Yah. why?"

"Could you take Hedwig out with you? She needs to learn the area."

"Yah sure kid." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Thank you."

Logan humphed at Claws before going out the door.

* * *

><p>"So Hermione. Any mental health issues in your family?"<p>

"No. What is the curriculum like here?"

"Math, sciences, English, some tech courses. Any history of heart problems in the family?"

"No. How do you assess what someone's mutation is?"

"One they can most of the time tell us what it is, others just show us and we help them find out what it is. So you are a witch?"

"Yes. Are you a squib?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Logan found Hank and Tinkerbell, in the office, going over her medical history.<p>

"Hank, Claws is ready for the x-ray. What are you x-raying him for anyway?"

"Testing a theory. Have you seen his claws yet?"

"Nah he hasn't popped claw in front of me yet why?"

"Logan his claws are covered in metal." Logan's eye got as big as saucers.

"He ever been grabbed Tink?"

"No. He said after his nightmare that they just came out that way."

"They look just like mine?"

"Yes as far as I can tell. But, I am not a metallurgist."

"Hank I am going to let his owl out and smoke. Be back in twenty minutes." He said as he got Hedwig to perch on his shoulder.

"Alright Logan."

* * *

><p>Logan almost ran over Storm in his hurry to get outside for a smoke. Hedwig squawked and fluffed her feathers, making her look like a white puffball with a beak.<p>

"Logan anything wrong?"

"Kid has metal claws like mine." Logan said moving past her.

"Was he experimented on?"

"No. Hank's trying to find out how he got that way." Logan said scowling at anything in front of him.

"Logan we will figure this out and he will be fine." Storm rested her hand on his chest, and smiled encouragingly at Logan.

Logan looked at Storm and brought her hand up, placing a kiss in the palm of her hand. "Thank you."

Storm blushed "For what Logan."

"Letting me vent at you a little bit. Do me a favor and make sure that Tink doesn't see Claws' back."

"Is it that bad Logan?" Storm looked horrified at him.

"That family really messed up my cub." Logan's blue eyes bled into Wolverine's gold. "I am going to have a smoke before I kill something."

Storm stole an admiring glance at the retreating Canadian's back, biting her lip like a school girl._ 'How does he make me feel warm in all the right places, then disgusted with him the next second?' _She shook her head to clear her thought and went into the med unit to find Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hank came into the x-ray room to see Claws sitting on the x-ray table, crying. "Claws are you alright. Did you and Logan argue?"<p>

"*gulp* No. He's proud of me." Harry said with a look of confusion on his face. He really never had a parent be proud of him. It made him feel odd.

Hank smiled at Harry and patted his shoulder. He then had Harry lay down with his hands down and away from his sides.

"Alright Claws, this should be very quick." Hank then started the full body x-ray.

* * *

><p>Storm found Hermione sitting in Hank's office.<p>

"Well how do you like our Med. unit?"

"I am blown away by how advanced it is."

"Yes it is, but we need the most advanced equipment. With each new student we increase our knowledge of how the x-gene works."

"Wow. I wonder how magic fits in with this."

"Maybe you can for the first to find out?" Storm smiled at Hermione, which she returned with great excitement.

* * *

><p>An: I think I may have missed some of the setup so. Review and let me know if I missed some of the action. :) And cookies<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

An: I own nothing.

Tinkerbell and Claws

Professor Dumbledore sat in his office, finishing end of term paper work. When the small silver instrument that kept tabs on the Compulsion Charm that he had put on Harry began to sputter and died. The Headmaster looked up in shock.

He got up surprisingly quickly for a person of his advanced age. He quickly checked that the other internments were still working. He sighed; as he watched the others continue their movements.

Snape chose this time to make an appearance. He quickly came to the Headmaster's side.

"Professor, The Order has made sure that Potter has arrived safely. Mad-eye also threatened the family to make them treat Potter better. I think that may have been a bad idea."

"Oh?"

"The uncle is most vehement that everything be "normal" around him. This threat may get Potter punished severely."

"Oh I doubt that Severus."

"I do hope you are right Professor."

* * *

><p>The following day the headmaster's office sat empty. The paintings of headmasters past were trying to occupy themselves. The table that held all of the spell detectors on it suddenly became quite, all the paintings gasped. Some of the occupants in the paintings tried to go to other paintings to get a message to the headmaster.<p>

One headmaster was able to get through, former Headmaster Black. The Order was advised that Dumbledore was needed immediately in his office at the school.

An hour later the current headmaster and everyone's favorite grandfather type, arrived by floo network. When he stepped out of the fireplace, the headmasters of old began to all at once tell Dumbledore what had happened.

"Please, Ladies and Gentlemen, one at a time if you will."

The Head master with the best view spoke up first. "Well about ten am the monitoring devices stopped working all at once."

"Thank you" Dumbledore turned and faced the table with all of the silver instruments. All were quite even the one that monitored the protection wards on 4 Privet drive had stopped working. Harry no longer called his aunt and uncles house his home. How had he done it, how could he have slipped from Dumbledore? The boy would have to be found and the damage controlled. He quickly went to the fireplace and began calling the order in by floo.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, Logan and Hank sat in stunned silence, gaping at Harry's full body x-ray. They had indeed found out that the metal that covered Harry's claws went over his whole skeleton.<p>

"I want to know if he can still grow, and how he got the metal in the first place." Logan looked at Hank.

"Well I do know something of the culture that Claws and Tinkerbell come from. It would seem that Claws' magic is responsible for the metal in his body. It made sure that the one of your most defining attributes made it down into the family."

"Can your magic do that?" Logan asked Harry with wide eyes.

"I don't know. I have not been in the magical world that long to tell you all the ins and outs." Harry said with regret.

"My cousin is a wizard as well, he did tell me that a well know trait in families can be in forced by the magic of the offspring."

"You think your cousin would come and train these two."

Harry and Hermione exchanged look of horror with each other, before looking at Hank with wide eyes. Hank started to fidget. Logan looked at Harry and frowned at both the doctor and his son.

"Ummmm...The children seem adamant that he not find out that they are here." Hank said nervously.

"Why? Who is your cousin?" Logan looked at all three with suspicion.

"Remus Lupin, I believe that he was a teacher at the school they went to."

"Oh. This could make things very sticky." Logan said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I could get information, by telling half truths. I don't like lying to him, but if the children feel that he may be a threat then I am willing to do what is necessary."

"How?" Logan and Harry asked with identical quizzical looks on their faces.

"I could, if asked tell him that two American wizards came to the school and one showed an interesting trait in common with a non-magical parent, and that it was not something that could not be passed on genetically."

"That could actually work Hank. Good thinking, but will he buy it?"

"Yes. I think he will."

* * *

><p>"I have called you all here because, Harry Potter has gone missing. His tail is still fresh and he has only been gone a day. But, I think he may have runaway. Needless to say he is vulnerable to attack right now. We have to find him." Dumbledore was pacing as he addressed the assembled order members.<p>

Remus shot up out of his chair. "What do you mean "he has gone missing". Who was on watch?"

Mundungus Fletcher looked in Remus' direction nervously. "I was, but I swear I didn't see the boy leave!"

Remus turned to Dumbledore "As detestable as those people are, has any one asked them yet when they saw Harry last?"

"Not yet. Arthur and you would be the best for this I think."

"We will go now, right Arthur?"

"Yes. Let's."

Both men quickly headed to the fireplace. "We should head to 's house first then to the Dursley's" Arthur said.

"Yes. Perfect."

Remus went first into the fireplace and disappeared in the emerald flames that appeared, followed shortly by Arthur.

* * *

><p>The two men quickly made their way to the front door of the Dursley's. Remus made it to the door first and knocked.<p>

"We don't want any." Said a horse faced woman. Just as she was about to slam the door, Remus used his werewolf strength to hold it open.

"Please we just want to know when the last time you saw Harry was."

"He is gone and good riddance to him. We awoke this morning and he was already gone. Now leave!"

"Well at least he has not been gone long." Arthur said with a sad shake of his head.

Just as they were turning to leave, the front door opened again and Dudley stepped out on the small porch.

"You're friends of my cousin Harry?"

"Yes we are. You must be Dudley?" Arthur nodded at Remus.

"Yes. What my mother said is true; he was gone before anyone was awake. Ummmm...I was wondering if you could tell him, when you find him, that I said thank you?"

"Thank you for what?" Remus asked.

"He saved my life, and I am getting a second chance to be a better person. So please tell him thank you for me."

"Alright I will." Remus said shaking Dudley's hand before leaving.

* * *

><p>An: So does anyone think that Hermione should have another 'gift" or a surprise relative? Review and let me know. :) and cookies.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

An: I own nothing

Tinkerbell and Claws

Harry was trying to listen to Hank and Logan talk about his bones but, his stomach growled at him, with Hermione's answering as well. Logan and Hank, smiled at them, and laughed.

"You still have my scan?"

"Yes. Did you want to compare the two?"

"Yah, but tomorrow."

"Alright I am sure the Professor will want to see both as well. Now for Claws, as many healthy calories as he can get with lots of milk. Also a full night's sleep for both."

"You got it doc. You heard him let's get you guys something to eat and then bed." Logan said leading the teens out of the med unit.

Storm met them at the elevator.

"Why did you wait out here Storm?" Logan asked.

"I did not wish to intrude, when sensitive medical information was being talked about."

"You could have come in, my scan was kind of shocking, to say the least." Harry said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh? How?"

"Kids got a skeleton like mine; don't know how he got it." Logan smirked at Harry "Stealing from you old man is not a good idea."

"It was my magic I swear. Gods, I just hope I can keep growing, hate to be short forever."

Everyone in the elevator laughed.

"You going to join us for dinner Storm?" Logan asked as the doors slid open.

"Yes I think I will." Storm said with a smile at three mutants.

All four mutants made their way to the kitchen. Once they were inside, Logan and Harry investigated the frig.

"Any fixing for Banger and Mash?"

"Yah. We have left over mashed potatoes, and gravy. Breakfast sausages work?"

"Yah. What about veggies?"

"Left over peas and carrots. Hay I will cook these up for you as well, you need the protein." Logan said grabbing a package of stakes out.

"Two stakes, seems a bit much."

"It's not kid trust me."

"Alright, but if I don't eat it all don't get mad, right?"

"Yah." Logan rolled his eyes. He then proceeded to start cooking everything, Harry protested, but he was shot down by a glare from Logan.

* * *

><p>Once everything was plated, Logan made sure both kids had large glasses of milk. Though they scowled at first, they did as Hank had asked.<p>

Harry had made it through all of his food before he groaned "Tink why did you let me eat all that?"

"Because you needed it. Feel like you might be sick?"

"No, just uncomfortable that's all." Harry groaned out, holding his stomach. Logan and Storm exchanged knowing look and chuckled.

"Claws that meal was about the size most of the boys eat at one sitting." Storm said. Harry gave her a skeptical look, which both adults laughed at.

Hermione rubbed his arm in sympathy. "You'll get used to it." She said smiling encouragingly at him.

"Now I know your barking mad." Harry chuckled at her. Hermione glared at him.

"So tomorrow we have to get you both clothes. That should be fun." Logan said sarcastically.

"Storm you want to go with?" Logan asked hopefully

"You just want someone that is going to keep the girls from squealing in your ears." Storm stated with a good natured laugh.

"Well yeah."

"Do have to dress like the other kids we saw?" Harry asked timidly

"Not if you don't want to. Why?"

"Well I can't see myself dressing like the three guys we saw on the way in."

"Don't tell me you want to go punk or goth?" Logan said hanging his head.

"Uh. No but I like jeans and t-shirts, boots that sort of thing."

"The other guys dress that way."

"They dress very preppy. I don't like that."

"We'll see what we can find for ya."

* * *

><p>By the time Hermione and Harry had cleaned up the dishes, they were so tired they leaned on each other heavily to get up the stairs. Logan snickered at the way Harry was supporting Tink, it looked suspiciously like he was coping a feel but not. Storm looked at Logan, and then looked at the teens behind them; she looked at bit shocked before she decided that he was not doing what she thought he was doing.<p>

They finally got to the girls wing, with much relief from Hermione. Harry hugged and kissed her good night, saying he would see her in the morning.

"Don't forget to leave it where you can grab it quickly." Harry said quickly before she got out of earshot.

"You think they can get in without us noticing?" Logan gave him a look like he should know better.

"If they "break in" you will hear a small to loud crack, then they will be standing there." Harry said before stifling a yawn.

"I'll remember that. Come on let's get you to bed before you fall down." Logan said with a chuckle.

They got to the last two doors at the end of what Harry could only assume was the teacher's wing. When they both entered either door he saw that the room adjoined the Logan's through a door at the end of the shared wall.

"Adjoining rooms?" Harry asked quietly. Logan opened the door between the rooms with a grin

"Chuck's idea. You ok with it?" Harry cocked his head trying to decide, when he noticed that he had his own bathroom.

"I get my own bathroom?" Logan laughed at his cub's surprise.

"Yah kid you get your own bathroom. I think when this was a regular home, these rooms were for the employees that had family." Harry nodded.

"We good?" Logan asked. Harry nodded as he set his backpack down. He then started to pull his night clothes out of the pack.

"Is it too late for a shower?"

"Nah. Go for it kid."

"Damn I don't have any toiletries."

"We'll take care of that in the morning, you can use my stuff till we get you, your own."

"Thank you Logan." Harry said quietly

"Yah no problem kid. Just don't expect me to be nice all the time, I ain't that kinda person."

"You are still a lot nicer them most. You could have left me there; I had a plan, not a great plan. It was something that I could live with."

"Nah. That's not how family acts kid." Harry snorted at this.

"Family. You'll forgive me if that does not mean the same to me as it does to you."

"You shouldn't base anything off your mom's relatives. Now get to bed you have a busy day ahead of you."

Harry nodded and went to the bathroom to change his clothes, having decided to skip the shower for now. Once he was changed and in bed he made sure his wand was where he could reach it at a moment's notice.

* * *

><p>Storm led Hermione to one of the rooms with a free bed.<p>

"Here we are, you will be sharing this room with Rouge and Kitty."

"Ok thank you. Oh, I don't have any night clothes." Hermione said looking embarrassed.

Storm opened the door. "Rouge, Kitty, Hermione will be bunking with you. She does not have any night clothes can you lend her something for the night?"

"Yah sure Storm. Like nice to actually meet you. I am Kitty or Shadowcat and like that is Rouge."

"Very nice to meet you. I am Hermione Granger or Tinkerbell."

"Well I will leave you to get settled. Good night Hermione. Don't let them keep you up late. We have shopping in the morning."

"Ok, thank you." Storm smiled as she walked out.

"So like why Tinkerbell, it's like so little kid. Yah know?"

"Oh I guess I am a flyer, and Claws named me that." Hermione said blushing. Once she realized that she was blushing, she looked down quickly to see if she was floating. Much to her surprise she was not. "Huh. I am not floating."

"So you get emotional and you fly?" Rouge asked

"Ummmm...Yes." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Oh like I get it. He like kissed you and like you floated for him." Kitty said with confidence

"Yes." Hermione said quietly.

Rouge pulled a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Rouge and Kitty shared surprised looks.

"So you and Claws are a thing right? Ah mean if you want to share." Handing Hermione the clothes.

"Yes we are. Why?"

"Well all of us girls have a big crush on Professor Logan. So having the younger version of him around is like tossing a steak in front of a starvin' man." Rouge said with a wink.

"Oh. Sorry. But his is mine." Hermione said with a smirk

"Bummer. Well like when you get like tired of him, like send him our way."

* * *

><p>Logan had finally managed to get all of his things into his new room and was just drifting off to sleep, when he heard Harry whimpering in his sleep. "No don't go Sirius! No don't kill Cedric! No, noooo!"<p>

Logan quickly went in and turned on the light.

"Cub wake up. It's just a dream wake up." Logan shook Harry firmly, trying to get him out of his nightmare. Harry woke with a gasp and reach for his wand. Logan quickly stopped him. "It's ok Cub your awake now."

"Thanks for waking me up." Harry managed to gasp out. He swallowed several times, and concentrated on his breathing. "Sorry I woke you."

"You didn't I was just going to bed." Logan reassured Harry. "Want a beer or do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Sleep I think...beer later" Harry said with a yawn. "Sorry."

"It's alright cub. If you need to talk let me know."

"Night dad." Harry mumbled only marginally awake.

Logan smiled, and turned off the lights. It was not until he was trying to get to sleep that he realized Claws had called him dad.

An: Reviews are always welcome. ;) and Cookies.


	15. Chapter 15

An: I own nothing.

Tinkerbell and Claws

Remus and Arthur returned to the headmaster's office, with thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Remus there is no telling when he ran away. He could have bolted the night he got home."

"Arthur, it doesn't make sense. He knew he would be in terrible danger if he left. It's just not like him to drop everything." Remus said shaking his head.

"We have more bad news, I spoke with the bank and they said that Harry had been there for a meeting. After that he left, they did not say if he was alone or not." Dumbledore announced.

"What did Bill have to say about it?" Arthur said quickly

"He said that if he said anything they would fire him and that he really could not remember anything out of place."

"Damn well it is too late to do anything right now. We should pick this up tomorrow?" Remus asked. Everyone nodded.

"If it's alright I am going to sleep at the order house." Remus said looking at Dumbledore, who nodded.

* * *

><p>Remus no sooner got out of the fire, when he heard a voice behind him.<p>

"Remus have I caught you at a bad time?"

"Hank! No, yes, I don't know! What can I help you with?"

"A new mutant has shown up with an attribute that the parent was not able to pass on. He is also a wizard; would his magic make that attribute passable even though it should not be?"

"Parent is a bit panicked no doubt. Is the attribute something well know about the parent? Would it be surprising if the off spring did not have it?"

"Well know yes. Surprising no, again this is something that was done to the parent and would not have passed normally."

"Magic can be complicated. Is the parent famous for it?"

"Yes."

"Then yes." Remus said with some hesitation.

"The attribute is a metal skeleton; do you think the boy would be able to grow normally?"

"I think yes. Might be some terrible growing pains."

"Oh dear, that won't be good. I have not tested the metal yet but would it be the same as the parent's?"

"Possibly, or it would be a common metal that was enhanced to be identical to the parents. Is the metal special that is in the parent?"

"Yes. It is the hardest metal on earth; it can cut through everything like a hot knife through butter. To even use it, it has to be in liquid form. The parent said it was excruciating to have done. The boy woke with no pain at all from the new metal in his system."

"If the boy was in tune with magic enough or powerful enough, his magic may have made the process painless. He would be able to grow to his normal height. With new magic students, would your school need a teacher?" Remus asked looking hopeful.

"Still looking for work, Remus? They are so backward there. It is ridiculous how they treat you." Beast said with loathing.

"Yes, but I have been trying to get a teaching job again. I found that I actually liked teaching." Remus said with a sad smile.

"But because of your furry little problem, they won't let you." Hank sighed. "I would have to disclose your condition, if I were to suggest you as a teacher." He said gravely.

"I understand Hank trust me."

"Let me see what I can do."

"Alright and thank you Hank for trying for me."

"You're welcome and good night."

* * *

><p>The Professor waited for Beast to gather his thoughts about his conversation with his cousin. Hank looked a bit pensive.<p>

"Well, the good news is that Claws should be able to grow normally, he may have some overly painful growing pains."

"I am sure Claws will be able to cope with the pain. Did he think that the metal was the same as Logan's or different?"

"Possibly or a common metal that his magic enhanced to be just like it." Hank sat in though again. He started to ask about a teaching job for his cousin, but stopped each time.

"What is it Hank?"

"With Claws and Hermione, do you think we would need another teacher skilled in magic?"

"We would have to insure that he is not connected to the children's Headmaster."

"He also has a condition. There is no easy way to say this but his is a werewolf. He has a potion that makes him harmless when he changes."

"I am sure we can put precautions in place for his condition. But how to insure that he will not betray the children?" The Professor said thoughtfully.

"He may agree to an unbreakable vow. If he violates this vow, his own magic would kill him instantly." Hank frowned when he said this.

"My that is a bit drastic."

"If he knows Ms. Granger or Claws are here he may be willing to do it. Also it would keep the rest of the children safe."

"We will have to hear the children out on this and Logan of course."

"Nothing else to be done tonight. Good night Professor."

"Good night Hank."

* * *

><p>Harry woke to the sound of very upset tapping on the window; Logan was standing in the doorway looking grumpy.<p>

"What the hell is making that noise?"

"Sorry, must be Hedwig." Harry said quickly getting to the window to let the disgruntled owl in. Hedwig promptly found the back of the one chair in the whole room and perched on it with her back turned to him. "Ahh come on Hedwig. Don't be mad, I was really tired and fell asleep right away. I sorry." Hedwig simply ignored Harry.

"Like getting a girl to talk to you when their pissed at ya. Good luck with the bird." Logan said stretching his shoulders and rolling his neck.

"Thanks I am going to need it. Last time she would not look at me for two whole months."

"Bird that holds a grudge, who'd a thought."

"Can I grab a quick shower?"

"Yah. It will give me time to wake up."

"Thanks Logan."

While Harry was in the shower, Logan looked over his cub's clothes with great disgust. _  
>'Damn his cousin's a whale! Why is everything gray? Does the kid even have pants that fit? That's it the kids shirts are shredded.' <em>Logan promptly shredded every single shirt that would make Harry look like he was swimming in cloth. He quickly pulled one of his own white t-shirt out and left it on the bed for Harry to find. He then gathered the pieces of cloth and headed for the kitchen and coffee after he made a quick stop at the garage to drop off the new polishing rags.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke and decided that it was time to get up and find some tea. After changing back into her clothes from yesterday, not that she wanted to wear them again, she crept out into the hallway and hoped she could remember how they got to the room.<p>

Hermione finally found the kitchen again, after getting turned around a few times. _'Place is like a maze. I am surprised that they do not lose kids in this house!'_ Hermione giggled at the thought. She blinked at all the bright light coming into the kitchen area.

"Would you like some tea?" Storm asked once Hermione got her vision back.

"Oh, Bless you. Yes please." Hermione said quickly grabbing a cup. Storm filled her cup, and Hermione sniffed the hot liquid with an appreciative sigh.

"It's nice to have someone else in the school that appreciates a good cup of tea."

"I am British, tea is a religious observance." Hermione said with a wide grin. Storm laughed, almost choking on her tea.

Logan came walking mumbling about coffee. He went to the fridge and grabbed three eggs then cracked them into a glass. Hermione and Storm watch is disgust as he downed the raw eggs in one gulp. He then grabbed a large mug and poured himself some coffee.

*gag* Hermione tried desperately to not throw up. "Oh Gods that is so gross, you have put me off my tea." Harry walked in freshly shaved and showered. Hermione could not take her eyes off him.

"It's a guy thing Tink *kiss* by the way Logan what happened to all of my over-sized shirts?" Harry asked with a small grin. Logan smiled impishly at Harry.

"Oh. You mean the new polishing rags?"

The three other mutants laughed, while Logan sipped his coffee smugly.

"Thanks for the use of the shirt; it's nice to wear something that fits better." Harry said with a rueful smile, as he sipped his own tea.

"We'll fix that soon as you two eat." Logan said looking pointedly at Harry, who simply nodded.

An: So everyone agrees that Hermione needs another power, but what should it be? Please review :)


	16. Chapter 16

An: I own nothing. :(::

Tinkerbell and Claws

"Ummmm...Logan I think I am still full from last night. I really don't think I can eat all this." Harry whined looking to Hermione for help.

"I will eat whatever you don't. Eat as much as you can." Logan said as he cocked his head in the direction of the kitchen door. "One-eye is up."

*knock, knock* both Harry and Logan sat up straighter.

"What can you smell cub?" Logan eyeing Harry, watching to see what he would do. Harry took a deep breath through his nose, before speaking.

"Professor Xavier and Professor Summers are together in one room and there is a man at the door. *sniff* Smells of power and incense." Harry looked with his gold eyes to Logan for confirmation. The Wolverine looked back with a small smile.

"That's not bad cub. The man at the door is Dr. Stephen Strange."

_;'Logan can you please let Stephen in?'_

_;'Sure.'_

"Be right back. You keep eating."

"Yes, Sir." Harry grumbled as he dug into the mound of food his father had set in front of him.

* * *

><p>Logan opened the door to find a cloaked figure standing there. "Damn Strange you in there?"<p>

"Hello to you as well Logan." Stephen said as Logan stepped aside to let the Sorcerer Supreme passed.

"Thanks for coming."

"Happy to help. I would like to see the two new students before I give Charles my assessment."

"Yah, no problem they are eating breakfast. You want anything?"

"Coffee would be good." Stephen said looking hopeful. Logan grunted and led the way to the kitchen.

Logan opened the door to find Harry picking at his plate.

"Cub I thought I told you to eat, not pick." Logan growl at Harry.

Harry sighed and tried to eat more.

"Kid you are too damn lean for my liking, now eat."

"Yes, sir."

"Stop with the sir kid, I am not an officer."

Harry nodded, and resumed his eating.

Stephen stood to the side with a look of disbelief on his face. Storm noticed and smiled at him.

"Uncanny isn't it?"

Stephen nodded. "Is he your brother, son, grandson?"

"He is my son. Claws, Tinkerbell, this is Dr. Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. Stephen this is Claws and his girlfriend Tinkerbell."

"Hello sir." The two teens said in unison. Stephen smiled at them, as Logan passed a cup of coffee to him.

"I have to admit it has been a while since I have had an encounter with British wizard folk." Stephen said with a smile. "The last time I had a run in with an Auror named Alastor Moody." Harry chocked on his tea.

"You met Mad-eye?" Hermione said looking shocked.

"Is that what they are calling him?" Stephen asked with a confused look on his face.

"*cough*Yah he has a magic eye that can see through anything, even through the back of his head. Damn thing never stops moving. He is retired now."

"I doubt that is suiting him well. He was very dedicated to finding dark wizards."

"Some call him paranoid." Hermione said as she sipped her tea.

"Tink it's not paranoia if they are really after you." Harry said with a smirk. Hermione glared at him. He kept smiling at her as he ate his eggs with toast. She smiled back.

"At least you don't eat like that great big git." Hermione's eyes got a bit shiny. Harry grabbed her into a hug.

"It always made me want to gag the way he eats." Harry said as Hermione hugged him back.

"Did you keep your promise?" Harry asked arching a brow at her.

"Yes." Hermione tuned and lifted her shirt so he could see the wand sheath. Harry nodded and went back to eating.

"Mind if I ask you two a very sensitive question?" Logan said taking out a cigar to chew on.

"I guess. What do you want to know?" Harry asked; they both looked warily at Logan.

"As interesting as Logan's question will undoubtedly be. I am ready to give Charles my assessment." Stephen said gently.

"I will show you into the Professor, Stephen." Storm said as she put her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Thank you Ororo." Stephen bowed to the other three mutants. "I hope we can speak again later."

They all nodded in return.

* * *

><p>Storm was about to knock when the Professor spoke. "Come in Storm, Stephen."<p>

She quickly opened the door to find Claws was right Scott and the Professor were in the same room. She would have to tell Claws that he was right.

_;'It is good that you are taking the unofficial roll of "aunt" for him.'_

"It is very easy to like Claws Professor." Scott snorted at this.

"He threatened me. Kid is as bad as his father." Stephen chuckled at Scott's discomfort.

"The Boy Who Lived has always been known for his gentle and winsome nature."

"The boy who what?" Scott asked.

"Claws, is what he likes to be called now Stephen. He hates that title." The Professor cut in quickly. Stephen nodded his understanding.

"Yes. I quite understand. Those British Wizards have placed a lot on to his shoulders." Dr. Strange said sadly

"How do you mean Stephen?" Scott asked.

"They expect Claws to save them from a very dangerous and very dark wizard. They are so afraid of him they will not even say his name. He in fact murdered Claws' parents."

Storm gasped, looking in sadly toward the kitchen.

"How can they expect a kid to save them from someone they themselves are afraid to face?" Scott asked his voice filled with rage.

"I wish I knew. I no more agree with what they are doing to him then you are." Stephen said sadly.

"We will have to make sure that he is ready. Now Stephen your assessment of the children?" The Professor said with a carefully schooled expression.

* * *

><p>Once Stephen was out of the kitchen Logan looked right at Harry.<p>

"Ok. How did you two get together?" Harry and Hermione blushed furiously, confirming his suspicions about Harry's nature.

"I got tired of waiting for Ron*growl* to decided he was ready to ask Tink out."

"How long were you waiting?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Second year." Harry said as he finished his plate. "You have to quit giving me so much to eat Logan. I think I might be sick."

"You waited three years! Why?" Hermione cried

Claws winced away from her, his ears ringing a bit. "Ron of course."

"Kid why did you give him such a big opening?" Logan looked at Harry in disbelief.

"He, at the time, was my best friend. What was I suppose to do?"

"Your too nice cub, it'll get you killed." Logan said looking Harry right in the eyes. Harry nodded.

"He also took a swing at Claws on the train." Hermione said looking down at her hands.

"He hit you cub?" Wolverine growled.

"No. He telegraphed way before it got close to me. I growled and bared my teeth at him. He ran like a rabbit." Harry chuckled darkly.

Wolverine grinned with pride at his cub. _'At least I have something to work with.'_

An: so R&R. most are asking for Hermione to be an empath like Jasper. Only one person has commented on a surprise relative. Would people like to see Victor (Origins) as well?


	17. Chapter 17

An: I own nothing

Tinkerbell and Claws

Remus was sitting in the Order's HQ. Listening to the others speculate why Harry had decided to disappear. Remus himself wondered if Lily's family has been vicious to the boy again. _'Damn I wish Dumbledore would have let me take him.'_

"From what we have been able to detect Harry is not in Britain anymore. I do not think he has gone dark, but with as unstable as he was after Sirius' death, he may have fallen in with some darker wizards." Dumbledore said gravely.

Remus sat in stunned silence. "How can you possibly believe that Harry would associate with anyone connected to You-Know-Who?" Remus roared at Dumbledore. His face fell into one of pain and betrayal.

"I said dark not Deatheaters." Dumbledore said gently trying to calm and reassure the werewolf.

"I think I am going to take a walk." Remus said charging out of the room and headed straight out the door.

He wondered the streets, not really headed in any one direction. When he finally looked up he was in front of the Leaky Cauldron. _'Harry came through here that day. Maybe Tom saw him leave and who with.'_ Remus nodded to himself liking his plan.

* * *

><p>Once inside Remus had no problem finding Tom. He quickly made his way up to the landlord barkeep.<p>

"Tom I need to ask you some questions about the other day."

"Alright, I will tell you what I can remember."

"Did you see any unusual people come through here in the last day or so? People you had never seen before?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Yeah I did. Man about six foot or so, dark hair and wild looking, Dark women with white hair and an older bald man in a chair with wheels. Came through yesterday with Bill Weasley."

"Did you see any students come through?" Remus held his breath waiting for Tom to answer.

"Ummmm...Yeah. Saw Harry with the Granger girl, real lovey dovey those two. Left before Bill got back with his group."

"Hermione and Harry? When did that happen? Hummm...Tom anything you can remember about the wild man?" Remus didn't know why yet but the wild man was important. If he could just remember why.

"Piercing blue eyes, I swear they would change color. Swear he could look into your soul. Looked like he was dressed for a meeting. Hair up in points, very unusual hair."

Remus looked at Tom in horror. He remembered being passed by a man with a young teen that looked just like him. The man he remembered had dark hair in an odd hair style and piercing blue eyes.

"Thank you Tom. You have helped me more then you could know." Remus gushed at Tom, as he darted back out onto the streets of London.

* * *

><p>Remus arrived back at the Order's HQ, out of breath but happy. He ran right in and looked for anyone to tell what he had found out. He heard voices coming from the kitchen, he strained his ears.<p>

"Remus is going to be a problem. We have to get Harry back under control. Granger and him together could destroy all of our plans for the future." The voice Remus realized was Dumbledore's

"He is supposed to marry Ginny, not Hermione. She is to marry Ron." Molly said sniffling.

"We will get him back and split them up." Arthur said reassuringly.

"Arthur is right Molly. We will get him back under control for the greater good."

Remus had heard enough. He quickly found some floo powder and got what few things he had and left.

Remus quickly found a pay phone and dialed the number he had memorized in case of an emergency. Remus' desperation was so great that he almost cried when he heard Hanks voice come on the line.

* * *

><p>"Well to be honest, both of them have a fair amount of magic. Claws is the strongest magical affinity that I have seen I quite some time. When his magical core fully matures, I dare say he could be on par with Merlin himself."<p>

"Wait Merlin was real?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Yes, very real and very powerful. Some of the legends you have read about actually happened. He was one of magic's favored children. They are very rare." Stephen told the three shocked mutants.

"Now Tinkerbell? They did not tell me her actual name. But she has a very strong magical core as well; she has a very keen mind and strong will. I think she will be a fairly powerful sorceress. Now as for their other magical training, I know of no anyone in the American Ministry of magic. I am afraid that I cannot be much help with that."

"It is alright Stephen. We were just hoping you might know of someone qualified to teach them."

"If I hear anything I will let you know." Stephen said as he headed to the door. On his way out he was almost run over by Hank on his way in.

* * *

><p>Stephen headed back to the kitchen to say good bye to the children. He wondered in just as they were finishing the dishes.<p>

"Well Claws, Tinkerbell, and Logan. I came to say good bye."

"Don't know anyone that can help train them?" Logan asked.

"I am not on the best terms with the wizarding world. They keep trying to erase my memory."

"Oh! They are kind of crazy about their Secrecy statues." Hermione said with a grin.

"No, offense but are you a muggle?" Harry asked

"Yes, I had to learn to control mystic forces."

"Oh! Well that would be why. Unless you are related to someone, a squib or mutant they don't want you to know we are around at all." Harry said with a sad shake of his head.

"Also I would like to know if Tinkerbell would like to study the mystical arts with myself and Wong?"

Hermione sat with her eyes as big as saucers. She hastily gulped and nodded. "Yes please. It would be an honor."

* * *

><p>An: Well everyone would like to see Sabertooth. I will try to work him in soon, maybe about the time Dumblbutt finds them? (hehehe, Yah that sounds like a good spot. Maybe just before?) So Hermione the Sorceress. R&amp;R thanks guys ,,,^,,^,,,.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

An: I own nothing

Tinkerbell and Claws

"Remus what is wrong? You never use the telephone." Hank asked he's anxiety evident in his voice

"Gods Hank, he betrayed them both." Remus moaned into the phone.

"Who betrayed who Remus? Start from the beginning." Hank asked.

_;'Professor? My cousin is on the phone and frantic. I think he may have found something important.'_

_;'Try to find out what over the phone. Then we will speak with Logan and the children about him coming here.'_

_;'Thank you professor.'_

"Dumbledore, he has it set up that Harry is to marry Ginny Weasley and Hermione is to marry Ron Weasley. He has had it planed from the beginning that Harry was to be a weapon. I need to find them Hank. I have to protect them. Gods I have nowhere to go. I don't know what I am going to do." Remus said in a rush almost too fast for Hank to understand.

"Remus I need you to calm down. Where are you?" Hank asked quickly getting to his desk. Remus gave him the cross streets. Hank quickly scrawled it down and sat in front of his computer, looking up hotels. "Remus I need you to listen to me very carefully. I want you to go to the Thistle Piccadilly; I am booking your room right now. You are to rest and eat, don't protest I need you somewhere that I can reach you. Do you understand?"

"Yes. When did you get all Alpha?"

"When you needed me too. I will call you at the room. I have to speak with the head of security about your condition before I can even think about bringing you here. Alright?" Hank said as calmly as he could. He knew that his cousin was worried about retaliation.

"Thank you Hank. I will be waiting." Remus said as he hung up the phone. He quickly gathered his meager belonging and headed for the Thistle Piccadilly Motel.

* * *

><p>Hank hung up the phone and rushed to the Professors office. He got there in time to almost run over Dr. Strange on his way out.<p>

"Excuse me Stephen." Hank said as he slipped passed him into the office. "Professor, Remus says that he has found out about the Headmaster's betrayal of the children. He will be in great danger if they find out he knows anything."

"We must move quickly. Hank would you get Logan and the children from the kitchen?"

"Of course Charles."

"Professor, what if they don't want him here?" Scott asked

"Claws is very reasonable, from what I can tell." Storm said gently

"Indeed, I suspect that he is much like Logan was before he became so jaded." said the Professor thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>"Wonderful. I will call Professor Xavier in a few days to setup the lessons. Till then gentlemen and lady farewell." Stephen proceeded to disappear into a portal. Harry and Hermione sat with their mouths hanging open, Logan chuckled at them.<p>

"Well shall we get this show on the road. We'll stop by Chuck's office and pick up Storm."

Just as they were getting up, Hank came in.

"The Professor would like to see you in his office." Hank said nervously. Harry and Logan both sniffed then looked at each other.

"What's going on Hank?"

"Dr. Why are you nervous?"

"The Professor will be able to answer both questions."

Logan arched a brow and signaled for Hank and the teens to go before him out of the kitchen. They headed smartly down to the Professor's office.

They all quickly came into the office and stood in front of the professor's desk. Logan looked at the pained expression on Hank and Storms face, then to the glare that Cyke was giving them.

"What up?" Logan said cautiously.

"Remus has discovered that the Headmaster has betrayed both of the children."

"What do you mean both of us?" Harry growled.

"You see. He had an arrangement with the Weasley's. You, Hermione would marry Ron, and Claws was to marry Ginny. Remus wants only to find and protect both of you."

"What about his furry little problem?" Hermione gasped.

"Well Logan, as head of security, what do you suggest?" The Professor asked.

"We could lock him in a simulation of a forest in the Danger Room for the night. Leave it on a target mode or setup one with no attackers at all?" Logan said slowly, as he watched the teen's response to the news.

Harry looked Hermione in the eyes, she was crying, Harry growled softly and hugged her to him.

"I thought he was our friend." she whispered into Harry's chest.

"I thought so too, Tink. But, we are not without friends. We will be fine." Harry whispered into her ear.

Claws looked Logan in the eye, and then looked away sighing. Logan scarcely listened to the professor and the others going over the merits of his Danger room idea. His full concentration was on his cub. Claws was hurting and it was pissing off the Wolverine.

"Why do you want the werewolf here?" Wolverine growled.

"One his is a qualified teacher. Two, I think I can get him to agree to an unbreakable vow." Hermione and Harry gasped when Hank said this.

Logan arched an eye brow. "What's an unbreakable vow?"

"His own magic would kill him if he broke the vow. I think that is a bit extreme don't you?" Harry said to Xavier and Hank.

"Cub we have to make sure that he won't betray you. Get him here, we will do the vow thingy and he can stay. Right now we need to get you guys some clothes. Storm you coming with?" Logan asked as he began to herd the teens out the office door.

"Certainly, Logan. Let me go see if Rogue and Kitty are ready." Storm said quickly heading up stairs to get the other girls.

"There is going to be loads of squealing isn't there?" Harry said with a much put upon look.

"Yeah, cub." Logan chuckled getting the keys and a cigar out to chew on.

"Maybe we should invest in some ear plugs?" Harry said brightly, with a large grin. Hermione laughed and Logan just chuckled at him, as the older feral led them to the garage.

* * *

><p>An: reviews please.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I own nothing.

This is for my little girl who is a big 8 yesterday.

Tinkerbell and Claws

Remus was settled into the room when, he realized that Hank had told him to eat and rest. He decided that he would order something small. He ordered a burger and chips; while he waited he flipped through channels on the telly. He finally settled on Jekyll. He found that the show spoke to him in a very profound way. When he was truly hooked on the show, his meal arrived. He let the room service waiter in to bring the tray of food. Not wanting to miss that much of the show he checked the bill and signed it to his room. By the time the show was over so was Remus' meal.

He set the tray outside in the hall to be picked up, then locked his door and headed for the shower.

* * *

><p>Albus was pacing in the kitchen of the Order HQ. He was pondering how to get the two teens to break up and how to get Harry back under his control. He though that he could use one of the Gryffindor girls to split them up.<p>

Bill had told his father the bank had locked down for most of that morning that Harry had disappeared. This bit of information nagged at the old wizard, but he could not say for sure what it was that was bothering him about it.

Remus was going to be a bigger problem. He was not going to accept that Harry just came back. He still had the problem of getting the other Order members to believe that it was in Harry's best interest to be at the Dursley's. He despised the lot but, it was the only way to make sure the Harry did not get a big head about being the BWL. If only he could make Harry see that everything was for the greater good.

The Weasley women had brewed a batch of love potion that should be enough to get Harry and Hermione to the altar. He also did not like having this done to either of them, but again for the greater good, he had to make sure that Harry was bound as tightly as he could be to the wizarding world. He felt sure that this is what the Potters and Sirius would have wanted for Harry, a family. Albus sighed, then turned and left the kitchen to go to bed. Remus and his wayward student would have to wait till morning.

* * *

><p>Remus was about to fall asleep, when he received the phone call.<p>

"Hello?" Remus said cautiously into the phone.

"Remus, good you made it to the motel. Listen we have some ideas about your condition to make it safe for you here. One condition is that you make an unbreakable vow. Before you protest, it is to protect the students. Will you consider it?" Hank said the last hopefully.

"Yes. I really don't have anywhere to go. Will you help me find Harry and Hermione? Well more Harry then Hermione. I know her parents know where she is."

"Yes, Remus I will help you find Harry and Hermione." Hank said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now I will book a flight for you to New York. You still have your passport?"

"Yes Hank I have a Magical Passport that changes into any that I would need." Remus said with a chuckle.

"Can Squibs get those?"

"Yes why?"

"I have a friend that is a squib, and he has no identity, he needs one very badly."

"I can show them to the bank there in the colonies."

"Remus, we have not been the colonies in over 200 years." Hank said with a chuckle.

"Whatever you say. Bloody Yanks." Remus muttered into the phone.

"I will call you back once the tickets are booked. It may be a red eye Remus but, I don't want them finding out you know anything and try to lock you up or worse."

"Alright Hank I get the idea. I am going to take a nap call me as soon as you know what flight I will be on."

"Alright Remus sleep well."

* * *

><p>Severus knelt in front of the Lord Voldemort, he was sweating he knew that the Dark Lord was not going to like what he had to say.<p>

"My Lord, the Potter brat has runaway. The order is clueless. No one has seen him since he went home from the train yesterday my Lord." Severus waited for the curse he knew was coming. He heard the hiss and tensed in response.

"I cannot get into his mind anymore. It has changed. I think Potter maybe less then wizard now. We must find him, if he is indeed a dark creature now we may be able to get him on our side."

"My Lord how will we find him? The last place he was seen was the bank, he never came out."

"My Lord the day Potter disappeared; the bank would let no one in. Five people left but none were Potter." Malfoy said concentrating on what he had seen that day.

"Did you recognize any of them?" the Dark Lord asked that was really more of a command to answer.

"I really don't remember the first three that came out, one was in a wheeled chair. The next two could only be described as wild; they were father and son I think." Malfoy frowned trying to remember any more details.

"Wild, how?" Voldemort asked with a hiss.

"My Lord, it was something in the way they carried themselves. Predators, like a werewolf, only not."

"We have to find Potter, find out what has changed about him." the Dark Lord said. "Well what are you waiting for? Severus you will keep any eye on what they know, in case they find out where he is before I do."

"Yes, My Lord." was muttered as the all the Deatheaters departed to try and locate the BWL.

* * *

><p>By the time they were on the road, the x-van was called into service. Not only did Rogue and Kitty come along but John, Bobby, Pete and Kurt. Needless to say Harry was sporting quite a headache.<p>

"Claws you ok?" Hermione asked quietly

"Yeah Tink just a headache. I will be fine in a little while." Harry said pulling Hermione close to him. Logan growled at the teens in the back.

"Guys keep it down to a dull roar would ya? I want to hear myself think."

"But, Logan how are ve to get to know Claws and Tinkerbell better?" Kurt asked sadly.

"I said keep it to a dull roar Kurt." Logan said with a sigh.

Storm grinned at the antics of the teens and their defense teacher. Storm looked back at Claws and Tinkerbell; she noticed that Claws had a very pain expression on his face.

"Claws are you alright. You look like you are in pain?"

"I'll be fine. The evil git is trying to get into my mind again." Claws said slowly. He was using very ounce of will power to keep Voldemort out of his mind.

"Oh, not again!" Hermione clung to Harry, offering whatever support she could. Harry sighed with relief when Voldemort stopped his attack. He opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him.

"You alright Cub?" Logan asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah. Only problem is his knows I'm gone Hermione." Harry said hunching over in his seat and covering his face with his hands. He concentrated on his breathing, while Hermione rubbed his back and hugged him.

"Guess you start lessons with Chuck first." Logan said with a sigh.

"Yes I know Logan you wanted to beat me up first." Harry said with a small smile.

"So you have some dude trying to break into your mind?" Bobby asked only to be smacked upside the head by Rogue.

"Shug ya don't have to answer that if ya don't want to." Rogue said with a pointed look in the boys' direction. All of the boys looked everywhere but at Rogue.

"Thank you Rogue." Harry said quietly. He pulled Hermione closed kissing her on top of her head. Kitty got a sappy look on her face and elbowed Rogue.

"You guys are so cute together." Kitty sighed.

"Ummmm thank you Kitty?" Hermione said not quite knowing how to properly respond to the comment. Rogue and Kitty giggled at them. Harry just smiled and pulled Hermione closed to him.

The boys and both girls decided it was time that the couple opened up about themselves. A good thirty minutes later, they had picked the poor couples brains clean. Luckily for all of them, the mall came into view.

* * *

><p>An: R&amp;R :) and cookies<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

An: I own nothing. Also if you find a grammar error pm me and tell me were so I can fix it. Also I did not state it before, this is AU.

Tinkerbell and Claws

Storm and the girls all went to get Hermione the essentials, and whatever other clothing she would need while at the school. The rest of the boys decided to hit the arcade and some electronics shops, while Logan took Harry to the food court to get him some lunch.

Logan let him pick what he wanted to eat for lunch. Poor Harry giving a choice did not know what to try first. Logan herded him to a Mongolian bar-b-que shop. He got the both of them triple meat bowls, consisting of lamb, beef and chicken. Harry had never had lamb even though he had made rake of lamb several times. Much to Harry's chagrin he found he was still hungry after the large bowl. They then got Tex-Mex, fajitas again triple meat on both with beans and rice. Harry loved all the spice from the salsas, cilantro and onions.

"Kid I will have to introduce you to Sushi. See how you like the wasabi." Logan said with an evil grin, Harry gave him a funny look.

"Why do all the spices taste different now?" Harry asked quietly. He was still plowing through his bean and rice, looking expectantly at Logan.

"Being feral you sense of taste is increased. Where everyone else gets just burning hot, we can taste the individual flavors. Like that fire whiskey. Did you actually taste it when you downed it?"

"Not really. I was way too nervous; I just needed it to steady my nerves. Why? What did it taste like to you?"

"I could taste pepper, the sour mash that was used. Why do they call it fire whiskey anyway?"

"It is supposed to burn on the way down. Once we find the US alley, like the one we were in to get to the bank, we should be able to get more if you want?"

"Not a bad idea. You finished?"

"Yeah, Ummmm...Logan I am still hungry." Harry said hanging his, and not looking at Logan. Logan just chuckled.

"It's alright Cub. What do you want to try now?"

"Umm...You choose this time." Harry said looking at all the shops.

"Well, you have had Mongolian, Tex-Mex. How about traditional American?"

"Ok. What did you want to get?"

"Pizza, beer for me, whatever you want and soda."

"Pizza sounds good."

As they got rid of the last of the Tex-Mex, Harry stomach growled again. Logan arched a brow at Harry.

"Cub you really must be hungry." Logan said somewhat amused.

"I don't know why, that is more then I normally eat in an average day." Harry said with lots of embarrassment.

"Cub what you eat in an average day would not keep a supermodel alive." Logan growled. Harry cocked his head up at Logan wondering what he did wrong.

"Not you, them. Let's get that pizza." Harry nodded following Logan to the Pizza shop.

* * *

><p>Storm was slowly making her way to the young miss department and found the girls looking for things to put Hermione in. She was sure that whatever they picked out was not going to be something outside the girls comfort zone. Hermione came into view with several pastel shirts and white shirts. She also had four pairs of skinny jeans in light blue to black.<p>

"Ladies how are we doing? Like the shirts Hermione. You could pull off ones with logos or saying." Storm said.

"I have a "Happy bunny" shirt in here too. For those days that I am feeling sassy." Hermione quipped, with a large smile.

Rogue and Kitty burst out laughing at Hermione's expression, Storm just chuckled.

"We should get to the lingerie section for under garments. Then we will hit sports were. Sound good?" Storm asked the teens. All three nodded, deferring to the veteran shopper.

* * *

><p>Once the pizza was finished and they washed up from the grease food, Logan and Harry headed to a sporting goods store to get his workout clothes first. Harry spotted some shirts that he seemed to like.<p>

"What kind of shirts are these? Are they supposed to be that form fitting?" Harry asked Logan eyeing the different colors and styles of the shirts.

"Yeah, the brand is Under Armor. I have never tried the shirts myself but the more muscled kids like them." As soon as Logan said this Harry grabbed a couple and tried them on. Logan looked shocked that Harry had just whipped his shirt off to try the other on.

"Looks good on ya cub. How does it feel?"

"Medium is tight. Not bad though. Maybe I should get a large instead?" Harry said looking at Logan, who grunted in response.

"Grab a couple different styles and colors." He grabbed several long sleeve, short sleeved and sleeveless in red, blue, green, black and purple.

"Why not white?"

"White shows all sorts of dirt." Harry said as he sorted through basketball shorts. "I am going to need trainers too." Harry said sorrowfully as he looked at his battered ones that he was wearing.

"Shoes and boots were next on the list kid."

* * *

><p>Logan had dragged Harry to three more clothing stores and two shoe stores to find Harry everything he needed. Logan had told Harry that he wanted him to dress with more attitude and Harry had willing given in, let Logan pick a couple of items. So Harry was now sporting a new leather motorcycle jacket that was similar to Logan's without being exactly the same. Also they got two pairs of the Doc Martin's he had really wanted. They had made a brief stop to get under garments and bathroom items that Harry so desperately needed. Logan and Harry met up with the ladies in the food court once they were finally done.<p>

"Hermione WOW!" Harry said looking stunned at her new hair cut and clothes. Hermione blushed as she gave him a hug.

"You look fantastic. Ladies outstanding work. Thank you." He led Hermione to the tables that they were to sit at. Harry groaned to himself at the sight of how many bags they had between the two of them. Harry sat down with next to Hermione and began to condense his bags.

"Cub what are you doing?"

"Ummmm...I know how Hermione is. I will end up with about half those bags." Harry muttered quietly, so Hermione would not hear him.

"She will have more than enough help with the bags." Logan said frowning at him. Harry looked up at him with a smile.

"And what kind of boyfriend would I be, if I did not take about half her bags for her?" Storm giggled at Logan's perplexed scowl. Logan arched a brow at Storm, then smiled at her and shook his head.

"Kid you are so whipped."

* * *

><p>While everyone settled in to the tables at the food court for a quick snack, Storm tried to reach the Professor.<p>

_;'Professor, I need to speak with you.'_

_;'Yes, Storm. I can feel your anxiety, what has happened?'_

_;'Claws was mentally attacked on the way to the mall. He said that the Dark Lord knows he is missing.'_

_;'When you get back bring him to me immediately.'_

_;'Yes Professor.'_

Charles sighed; he had hoped that this Dark Lord would not find out so soon. They would have to get Lupin here even sooner.

"Hank, tell Mr. Lupin to meet us in Hyde Park, in about 3 hours."

"We are going to go get him?"

"Yes. Claws was attacked on the way to the mall. We need those ward set in place."

"Was anyone injured?"

"No, Claws was attacked mentally."

"I will let my cousin know." Hank said as he left to go make his phone call.

* * *

><p>Remus woke to the sound of the phone ringing. It took him a few seconds to realized where he was. He stumbled out of bed to get to the phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Remus, be in Hyde Park in 3 hours."

"Hank I thought you were going to book me a flight?"

"One of the students was attacked, and the attacker may know they are here. So we need you here to put up wards so they are not found."

"I don't know why you didn't have me do that before."

"Time constraints."

"Ahh! Same with this I take it?" Remus smirked.

"Yes. So please be on time." Hank said with a sigh.

"Will you be one of the people to come and get me?"

"Yes, but you will not recognize me. Look for a dark skinned woman with white hair."

"Alright Hank. See you in three hours." Remus said before hanging up. He quickly looked around and packed what little he had unpacked. He started to pace to pass the time before he had to leave the room and head for the park.

* * *

><p>AN: So read and review. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

An: Sorry this took so long. I own nothing *sob*

Tinkerbell and Claws

By the time the group got back to the school, everyone was looking forward to dinner and then bed. Storm sighed, and watched the road and homes flash by. The teens were happily chatting, the girls were looking over both Hermione's and Harry's purchases, while the boys were going over all the game that Harry seemed to do well at.

The teens rushed out to get stuff put away and head for the smell of food. Storm hung back and waited for Logan.

"The Professor wants me to bring Claws to him as soon as we get in. So would you save Claws and I some dinner please?"

"Nah, you go eat. I'll take him. Thanks for your help today." Logan said as he went into the mansion.

"You are welcome Logan, and thank you for letting me get my dinner. I will save you and Claws some."

Logan smiled and headed up to grab Harry. As he was headed up the stairs, Harry appeared on his was down to dinner. Logan took note that Harry had changed into his new jeans and shirt.

"Oh, good I was just coming to get you, Chuck wants to see you."

"Before dinner?" Harry whined

"I'm sure it will not take that long. Storm is saving us dinner." Logan said as he head back down the stairs to Xavier's office.

"What does he want to talk to me about?"

"The attack in the van I would think." Logan said knocking on the door.

"Come in gentlemen."

"Chuck."

"Professor, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I understand that the Dark Lord attacked you mentally today on the way to the mall. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. I still have a headache from it."

"From what I understand you were successful in repelling him from your mind." Charles said with a small smile.

"I don't know how successful it was. He knows I am not with the Dursleys. I kept my eyes closed so he would not see where I was." Harry said looking down at the floor.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Claws. You did very well." Charles said gently

"Kid you kept him from finding out where you are. Chucks right you did real good."

"If you say so."

"I would like to see the memories of the attack if I may?"

"Yeah, and if you could do something about the headache as well that would be great."

"I will try. Lean forward." Harry complied, while he tried to think about the attack that happened in the van.

"Thank you Claws, and now for that headache." Charles began to sooth the areas most affected by the attack. His efforts were rewarded by Harry's sigh of relief.

"Thank you Professor, that is much better." Harry said as he opened his eyes. Charles smiled at Harry.

"It's nice to have one's efforts appreciated. I would like to start working with you after we get Mr. Lupin settled. Then we will setup the assessments and see where you left off in your general education."

"Oh. I can tell you that one easy enough. Hermione and I stopped regular school when we were 11." Harry said looking between Charles and Logan. "Hogwarts prepares young witches and wizards for life in the wizarding society, not the outside world. You start at age 11 and it is complete submersion into the wizard society and traditions."

"They completely isolate themselves. Do they have any technology?"

"They still ware robes. I think they are lucky they have their own types of radios that run off magic."

"They barley have radio? And I thought I was a caveman."

"Technology does not work will with magical beings, and no one has taken the time to try to make it work with magic. So no progress." Harry said with a sigh. "It would be nice to have some modern technology, to help with spells and entertainment."

"Have to see if anyone is working on that already. You could make a mint doing something like that." Logan said looking out the window thoughtfully.

"Very true, but right now I think we are overdue for dinner."

"Come on kid you sit with me tonight."

"I am so hungry I could eat a horse."

Logan chuckled as he walked into the dining area.

* * *

><p>During dinner the subject of who was going to go to retrieve the new professor came up. Harry slowed his eating down.<p>

"Hank I want you and Ororo to go, but who would you suggest for the third?"

"Well, Jean could be of help if we are attacked." Hank said thoughtfully

"Logan what can Professor Summers do?" Harry asked quietly

"Shoots beams from his eyes, you thinking he would be more of a surprise to the other stick carriers?"

"Yeah." Harry said as he shoved more food into his mouth, Logan nodded.

"You should send Cyke."

"Oh, why Logan?"

"Kid thinks he would be able to get a better drop on the others that would be coming after the new professor." Logan said.

"That is a good point. These people are barely out of the Victorian era as far as their thinking." Hank said pulling at his lower lip. Harry attempted to laugh but choked on his milk, causing Logan to pound him on his back. Harry waived his off once he could breathe again. Hank grinned at Harry, who smirked back. "Also it would make quite the impression not to try and stop us."

"So it's settled Scott is going with them." the Professor said "You will depart right after dinner."

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting with Kitty and Rouge. Talking about all the ways she could combine her new clothes.<p>

"So the "Happy bunny" shirts, why do ya like em so much?" Rogue asked picking at her food.

"Well they can be very cheeky. I also like the cut of the shirt." Hermione said blushing.

"Ahh. So like it made you look good?" Kitty said with a knowing smile.

Hermione nodded, blushing even harder. Rogue had to pull Hermione back down into her chair, with a smile and a wink.

"So you're a flyer. That's cool. So what do you think of Mutant High?" Bobby asked pushing around some of his meal.

"Oh, well. Haven't been to any classes yet to really decide. Put, so far as I can tell, it's pretty good." Hermione said eating more of her meal as well.

"So, your boyfriend, Claws he as scary as the Wolverine?" Pyro asked continuing to play with his lighter. Hermione was beginning to hate that infernal lighter of his.

"Depends on what we are doing." Hermione said with a shrug. Pyro glanced at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if we are headed into trouble he can be very scary. I would not advise making him mad intentionally. Why do you ask? Not going to pull a prank are you?" Pyro and Bobby glanced at each other, and then back at Hermione.

"How did you know?"

"Claws godfather and adoptive father, were world class pranksters, also we know of a set of twins that could give you a run for your money. So don't try anything." She told both the boys with an evil glare. Pyro and Bobby coward away from Hermione, while Rogue and Kitty smirked devilishly at each other.

* * *

><p>After getting last minute instructions not to harm but stun only, Hank, Ororo and Scott, were air borne and on their way to England. Hank prayed that they would not run into any trouble. Hank tried to keep from fidgeting openly by playing with the settings on his holographic emitter.<p>

"So Hank what is your cousin like?" Scott asked as he switched some controls on the Blackbirds console.

"We are very much alike. He is quiet and reserved." Hank said while he made some new adjustments to the holo emitter. He now looked like he would without the fur and the alteration of his face. "He was bitten when he was a child. It made him very careful of his condition."

"Do they know who bit him?" Ororo asked with a shudder. Hank looked down at his hands sadly before answering.

"Yes, a werewolf named Grayback. He has a reputation for attacking children of the wizarding world whose parent defied him." Hank sighed "It's one of the reasons I became a scientist. I wanted to find a cure for him."

"I am sure his appreciates your efforts Hank." Scott said glancing over his shoulder with a small smile.

"I had hoped to find it quickly but it has been elusive." Hank said in frustration.

"At least you have not given up on him Hank." Ororo said gently. Hank smiled back at her, before sighing and looking out the window again.

Remus was pacing in front of a bench in Hyde Park. He had left the motel about 30 minutes before to make sure he was there to meet them and leave right away. He was wondering where he would start his search for Harry, when he finally heard the sound of a jet coming in for a landing. He quickly picked up his one suitcase and headed to were the jet was landing. By the time he showed in the clearing, the cargo hatch was open, two men and a women that fit his cousins description were fanning out looking for someone.

Remus sniffed the air and turned to the largest man of the group. "Hank? That you?" he said with confusion.

"Remus? Yes how did you recognize me?"

"Your smell, I have been working with my other senses outside of the full moon." Remus said with pride.

"Scott, Storm, this is my cousin Remus Lupin. We should get going before we are seen." Hank said taking the suitcase from Remus. Hank found that he could not help but grin like a fool; he really did not realize how much his missed his cousin.

* * *

><p>An: R&amp;R. Thanks to all the readers for hanging in there with me. :)<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

An: I own nothing

Tinkerbell and Claws

Once in the air both Hank and Remus seemed to relax.

"I finally convinced you to come to America." Hank said with a smile that threatened to split his face in two. Remus chuckled.

"Yes Hank you finally won." Remus looked at his hands. "So what were the ideas for Moony?"

"Well once you are settled in, we will be working on a Danger Room program that will keep Moony occupied for the night."

"That should be fun to work on. What about the vow, have you worked out how you want that worded?"

"Yes, but I will leave it as a surprise."

"So Lupin, why Moony as a code name?" Scott asked over his shoulder.

"My friends at school named me that after they found out about my condition."

"How is Sirius? I have not heard from him in a good long while?"

"Merlin's beard! Hank I thought I told you what happened with Sirius?"

"No! What happened?"

"Well after James and Lily were killed, leaving Harry alone. Sirius went after Peter, their secret keeper. He caught up with him in the middle of a muggle street, Peter blew up the street and killed 13 people, he left part of his finger there so Sirius would be blamed. He escaped Harry's third year, and went on the run, with Harry's help." Remus paused with a shaky breath.

"Just like James." Hank said with a chuckle

"Yes, he is. Hank, Sirius was killed less than a week ago. Harry was trying to save him; it was a trap. Sirius was never in danger. Bellatrix fired a curse and he fell through the veiled archway. Do you remember what I told you about that?" Hank nodded with a look of sorrow on his furry blue face.

"I have to find Harry, before he does something he will regret."

* * *

><p>Harry was slowly walking Hermione to the girl's hallway.<p>

"I need your help unshrinking my trunk. I have got to get Hedwig's perch out, and then maybe she will finally look at me again."

"Sure, let's go." Hermione said tugging on Harry's arm to hurry up. "I wanted to see your room anyway."

"Ok but it's not much." Harry said opening his door. He pushed to door open all the way to allow Hermione to enter in first. Hermione looked shyly over her shoulder at Harry; when she made eye contact she blushed and bit her bottom lip. Harry quickly secured both doors to his room and quickly returned to Hermione. He let out a low rubble that she thought sounded like a purr. She looked up at him through her eyelashes; he smiled at her with a hungry glint in his eyes.

Hermione molded herself to Harry's body, as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Harry smiled feeling his beast fighting to come to the surface. He paused took a breath and plunged headlong into the delicate pink lips that were waiting for him to devour them whole.

Just as they were really getting into their kiss, the adjoining door, shuddered with a loud bang. Hermione jumped while Harry sighed and went to unlock the door.

"Sorry kid, house rules no messing around. I thought I would intervene before you guys got to wound up." Logan said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Cock-blocked by my own father." Harry muttered under his breath.

"The trunk if you would love?"

* * *

><p>"So Hermione, did ya have trouble with Claws 'trunk'?" Rogue asked with air quotes and a wink.<p>

"His dad busted up the whole affair." Hermione said with a growl.

"Like kissing is ok, but like anything more. You get into a lot of trouble." Kitty said

"Ah well, at least I got to kiss him, before we got interrupted." Hermione sighed as she flopped back onto her bed.

Rogue and Kitty giggled at their new friend, before settling into bed themselves.

* * *

><p>"Remus you don't think he will do anything stupid, do you?" Hank asked<p>

"No. Harry is very practical. I don't think he would do anything to attract attention to himself. He never liked being famous."

"Well being the 'Boy who lived' is a lot of responsibility for a young boy."

Scott started a bit at this and was about to speak when he noticed Storm shaking her head at him. He decided to listen to the wizard werewolf and the feral scientist.

"Harry has always been such a good cub. He is self sacrificing, he does not discriminate against anyone. A lot of magical and half blood being think his attitude is one every wizard should have."

"I am sure that if he is as tolerant of others as you say he is Remus, I don't think he would have a problem with mutants."

"You think I could bring him to the school, when I find him?"

"Possibly."

"He needs some where safe and stable. Albus wouldn't let me take him. He said I was too dangerous during the full moon. I wanted to so badly Hank; he hated it with his relatives. I think they were possibly hurting him. Hell I know they were. I asked Harry about it and he wouldn't tell me."

*snort* "Hardly. What a pompous ass telling you something like that. You have always been extremely careful. I will help you take care of him Remus don't worry."

"I almost attacked Harry, Hermione and Ron *growl*. Sirius stopped me. I think that is one of the reasons Albus would not let me take him."

"Not to interrupt but who is Albus?" Scott asked.

"Oh. Sorry Albus Dumbledore, he is the headmaster of Hogwarts. I still find it hard to believe he would do this to Harry. He looked at Albus like a grandfather."

"'Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men.' Lord Acton 1887"

"Your right Hank I should not be surprised at all." Remus said sadly. "I trusted him Hank. Gods how long he was planning this?"

"We will worry about that after we find Harry."

"Thank you Hank."

* * *

><p>"You are a real kill joy you know that?" Harry grumbled at Logan.<p>

"Hey. You don't want to get in trouble after you just got here do you?"

"Even if I got kicked out, my plan will work here just as well as overseas." Harry said getting Hedwig's perch out for her to rest on. She grudgingly acknowledged him being in the room and allowed herself to be transferred to her perch. Harry offered her a treat which she took after a couple of seconds.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to lock you out. It won't happen again. Ok?"

*hoooo*

"And what may I ask was this flexible plan you had?" Logan said leaning on the door frame.

"Well, as soon as I could find the US branch of Gringotts, I would have had the goblins help me change my identity and come up a way to get money. I would have and still could just disappear if I really wanted to."

"I'd find you." Logan said "You think Tink would let you just disappear?"

"I can't ask her to go where I'm going any way. I don't want anyone else to die because I made a bad decision."

"Kid, you are going to make mistakes, they happen. Live and learn." Logan said from the doorway. Harry looked up at him a nodded.

"Night Logan." Harry yawned and turned out his light.

Logan nodded and closed the door between the rooms. He hoped he was not messing up Harry. He was such a good kid; it hurt Logan to see him being disillusioned. He sighed, and tried settle into sleep. It took him a while to settle down enough to sleep.

* * *

><p>Poor Remus' internal clock was so messed up by the time they land back at the school. He didn't know if he should be hungry, and awake or tired and sleepy. Hank noticed and gave him a sympathetic smile.<p>

"These flights can really give you jet lagged for a while. We will have to get you up early to get you in sync with the new time zone I am afraid." Hank said giving Remus a grimace. Remus smiled back at his large blue cousin.

"I don't know how anyone can be afraid of you." He said quietly patting the large feral's arm.

"To know me is to love me." Hank said with a grin.

"I keep telling you we must find you a nice young witch for you to settle down with." Remus said as he rolled his eyes.

"You may be right. The two new students did not even flinch at my appearance." Hank said thoughtfully.

"But, could I go to sleep soon. I am still on London time." Remus said with a yawn. "Oh excuse me."

Hank chuckled and lead him to a room near his. Logan heard the new teacher speaking with Hank and hoped that he would not find Harry before the Vow was completed.

* * *

><p>An: R&amp;R thanks guys ,,,^,,^,,,.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I own nothing.

Tinkerbell and Claws

The next morning Harry woke to Logan shaking his shoulders. Harry cracked an eye at him and grunted.

"Come on kid I got us the danger room. I want to see how you do hand to hand. You got five minutes to get up, before I come in and get you." Logan snickered, when Harry groaned and tried to get up.

Harry was trying but ended up just stumbling into the bathroom for a shower. It took him about five minutes to get through with his daily rituals. He dressed in a new black sleeveless shirt and his black jeans. He came out of his room to find that Logan already had a cup of coffee and was waiting for him. Harry sighed; he knew it was going to be a long morning.

Logan led Harry down past were the med unit was and down another hall just before the hanger. The panel over the door read Danger Room, on the door authorized personal only. Logan punched in the code and they walked into a large room that was devoid of anything in it. A control room sat above the room, with windows looking in. Harry could not help but look around in awe. Logan chuckled, as he watched Harry look around.

"So, there is nothing in here. How am I to train?" Harry said looking expectantly at Logan.

"You are not sparing with me just yet. But, the danger room can make anything out of holograms and it will feel just as real. Meaning you can get hurt in here." Logan said with a grin. "Across the hall is a locker room, you will find spare uniforms. Get one on and come right back here." Harry nodded and dashed out to get ready.

It had not escaped Logan attention that Harry looked disappointed that he would not be sparing with him today. Logan chuckled as he made his way to the control room.

Harry came jogging back into the room in one of the spare generic black uniforms. Logan smiled _'Damn he really does look just like me.'_

Logan activated the com unit, "Alright kid, this is how this is going to work. I am going to set up, a basic combat scenario. We will start off slow and I do expect you to use your claws. Also we will start with one then slowly move up in number of opponents, alright?"

Harry nodded. He was nervous and was picking up a small tremor in his hands because of it. He took a deep steadying breath.

"Ok. I am ready."

"Good luck and 3, 2, 1."

Harry gasped as he was now in a forest. From how dense the trees were he knew that he was not in an English forest. His was observations were broken when he heard a footfall behind him. Harry quickly positioned himself behind a tree.

The sound of footstep came into the clearing; Harry quickly picked up a large rock and chucked it as far to his right side as he could. He could hear his opponent shifting his weight to follow the noise. The construct started forward in the direction that the rock sounded from, Harry waited till he could see its back and pounced.

Harry's claws shot through the constructs neck, taking its head clean off. He instantly started to look around to make sure it was clear. He sniffed the air, but smelt nothing. He stilled himself, listening to what was going on around him. He was rewarded when he heard the sound of two new attackers.

A feral grin spread of Harry's face as he stalked his prey. After about half an hour, Harry was up to seven constructs. Logan started to notice that Harry was getting slower, when two of the constructs got in a double blow, he stopped the sim.

Logan jogged in to check that Harry's wounds were healing. Harry growled at Logan as he checked him over.

"Ya did good, once you realized that ya had weapons." Logan smirked at him. Harry growled even more.

"You stopped it when I was just starting to have some fun."

"Getting yourself hurt is not fun. But, when you're a little more trained, I will let the sim go till ya pass out, Ok?"

Harry nodded with a big grin. Logan ruffled the young feral's hair, before leading him out.

"Shower, change and then breakfast. Hurry it up I am hungry." Logan said as he gave Harry a push toward the locker room. Harry grinned as he trotted in and disappeared.

"Thought I would find you down here. How did he do?" Jean asked.

"Better than I thought he would do. I honestly did not expect him to get past level four or five. He made it to level seven before I had to stop the sim."

"Really, his first time out. That is really good. Wait what do you mean you "had to stop the sim"?" Jean asked going into doctor mode.

"Two of the constructs got in blows at the same time. Nothing big he's fine. A little mad I stopped his fun." Logan said with a smirk.

"Logan he is just starting to recover from malnourishment, and you let him get hurt? What were you thinking?" Jean cried out. "I want you to take him by to see Hank as soon as he is done."

"I would really rather have breakfast. I hate hospital wings of schools and I have spent the last part of every school year for the last five year in one. I don't fancy being in one when I have no reason to be." Harry said as firmly, but politely as he could.

Jean just stammered at Harry, before stomping of in a huff. They both heard her muttering about Harry being as bad as Logan.

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Harry asked.

Logan was about to answer when they heard Jean from down the hall shout. "Yes it is!"

Both ferals started laughing and did not stop till they got to the main level of the mansion.

"I think that is the maddest I have seen Jeanine in, hell I don't know how long." Logan said as they entered the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Remus woke to a light tapping on his door. He groaned before he got up and answered the door with a glare. He quickly changed his expression when he saw Hank standing there with a hot cup of tea.<p>

"Oh bless you Hank." he said as he took the cup from the large feral. Hank grinned at how quickly his cousin had changed is mood.

"You are welcome. Get dressed and meet me down stairs. We will get everything out of the way, so you can relax." Hank said as he turned to walk down the hall. Remus just nodded, before heading for the bathroom.

After he was presentable, Remus went down stairs to meet with Hank.

"Ah good, I was about to come up and make sure you did not get lost." Hank patted Remus' shoulder.

"You know I am really glad I called you." he said with tears in his eyes "I really missed you Hank."

"And I you. But, let us get the business end of things done alright."

Remus nodded, and followed Hank to the Professor's office.

"Gentlemen, come in." the Professor called from behind the closed door. Remus gasped, and looked at Hank in shock.

"He is a telepath Remus. I should have warned you I'm sorry." Hank said with a small smile, before opening the door.

Remus looked into the room and saw Storm and Scott, whom he nodded to. Sitting at a large mahogany desk was an older bald man, with bright blue eyes.

"Oh, good morning, you must be Professor Xavier, pleasure to meet you finally. Hank had has told me much about you."

"All good things I hope?" Charles said shaking the werewolf's hand.

"Glowing really." Remus said with a large smile.

"Hank has been lax in his duties, and has only told us of you recently." Hank looked down and blushed in embarrassment. Remus chuckled, patting Hank on the shoulder.

"That would be because of the Secrecy Statute. If Hank had said anything about me or wizards, and the ministry had found out. Memory charms would be the least you could expect."

"I see well the rest of the staff will be warned not to speak of it in public." Remus nodded happily.

"Now, I believe a condition of my stay is that I make an unbreakable vow. So if Hank has not told you, we will need me, the one the vow is made to, and what is called a "Bonder" who acts as a witness, now this person must be a witch or wizard."

"I think the Professor, should be on the receiving end of the vow. We would have to ask Claws or Tinkerbell to be "Bonder"." Hank said pulling at his lower lip, Charles nodded.

"Get Logan and see who he is more comfortable with being the "Bonder".

"Certainly, Professor. I think I heard him in the kitchen."

* * *

><p>Logan was currently busy making Harry and himself a large breakfast. The smell of bacon, eggs, hash and steak could be smelled in the hall. The sent was very inviting, Harry's mouth was watering. Logan chuckled at how Harry was watching him cook the bacon and steaks.<p>

"You want to get some plates down for us?"

"Yeah." Harry said practically jumping over the kitchen table to get the plates and silverware out. Logan arched a brow at him.

"You would think that you were hungry the way you're acting."

"Hummm...One, it smells really good, and two, I didn't eat before we went to the danger room. So yes I am hungry." Harry grinned gathering the silverware to set out on the table for them. Logan turned back to the stove, sniffed to see how done the meats were and pulled all of it off the fire. Logan hated over cooked meat, to him the bloodier the better. He finished with adding the hash and at least three to four eggs each.

Harry came over and got both plates, while Logan grabbed their drinks. Harry sniffed his plate, which started a rumble in his chest.

"This smells so good." he started to dig in with vigor.

"Glad you like the cooking kid." Logan smirked before digging into his own plate. After a few minutes of quite eating he sighed.

"We are going to have to let Hank look at you. Jeanine is not the mother hen you want after you."

"Madam Pomfrey is the same way. If she had her way I would not have left the Hospital wing a couple dozen times." Harry said in between mouthfuls. Logan grunted in response.

Hank came in looking about, before settling on the pair at the kitchen table.

"Ah, just the gentlemen I was looking for. We need a "Bonder" for the vow, Claws and Tinkerbell are the only ones that qualify for the spot."

"You feel up to it cub?"

"Yeah, but Hank will have to do the question part. I will just hold the wand."

"Great whenever you are ready."

"After he's finished. Oh, Hank would you take a look at his sides? Jean is going to be all over us if you don't."

"Mishap in the danger room?" Hank asked arching a brow at the two. They both smirked back at Hank. "Ok what happened?"

"Nothing, two constructs got in hits at the same time, kid when down, and I stopped the sim."

"You really are a kill joy." Harry groused.

"I see. Lift the shirt please?"

Harry sighed and lifted his shirt to show both sides. Hank crouched down to look at both sides.

"See not even a mark." he said snarkily at Hank.

"Yes, seems your healing factor has done its job. Now finish eating." Hank said "Also it looks like you are putting on a bit of weight. I would have thought that it would take weeks for that to happen."

"Logan keeps stuffing me silly."

"Ah, following Logan's diet will do that. We will be in the Professor's office when you are done." Hank said as he turned to leave.

"You ok doing this?"

"My end is not the hard part." Logan simply nodded.

* * *

><p>"Well it seems our newest resident mutant wizard will be the "Bonder". Also he had a bit of a mishap in the danger room this morning." Hank said as he entered the office. Storm gasped, as her eyes started to turn white. Hank held up his hands.<p>

"Now Storm, you know he is just like Logan. His healing factor took care of the injuries. All he was left with was an increased appetite. I am also happy to report that thanks to Logan taking over preparation of meals for him, Claws is starting to gain a bit of healthy weight." Hank beamed at Storm and the Professor.

"Wonderful, were they eating when you went in?"

"Yes and I dare say that they may have ruffled Jean's feathers a bit already this morning."

Storm giggled, knowing exactly how her friend was about the welfare of the students. Scott groaned, and his shoulders slumped, he knew he would never hear the end of it. The Professor just smiled and looked at Remus.

"So Mr. Lupin do you have any questions while we are waiting?"

"Please call me Remus or Moony. I do have one question. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me find someone. His name is Harry Potter, I absolutely must find him."

"We would be glad to help in any way that we can."

"Thank you professor Xavier." Remus said looking very relieved.

Remus was a bit startled when the man from the bank came in followed by the boy he saw.

"Ah, good morning Logan, Claws. We already heard about your mishap in the danger room." Professor Xavier said with a smile. Harry decided to take a page out of Logan's book, and just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Made it all the way to level seven." Logan said with a smirk. The other x-men in the room all looked surprised, and Harry grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"You were at Gringotts in London a few days back?" Remus asked. Logan threw him a suspicious look, as he pulled Harry closer to him.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Logan growled at the werewolf, his eye quickly going gold. Hank quickly stepped in between Logan and his cousin.

"Now, Logan he is looking for someone, who may have been in the bank. Right Remus?" Remus nodded.

"Yeah, well let's get this vow thingy over with. You got your stick kid?"

Harry huffed *Yes* and nodded at Logan.

Logan huffed back *Good*

"Are the two of you trying to clear you sinuses?" Remus looked at them like they had lost their minds.

"No, Remus many feral mutants can communicate with howls, grunts, Logan's favorite growling," Hank smirked at Logan, who growled at him "huffs, and body posture, much like when you are in your werewolf form. So they were talking to each other."

"Fascinating! But, Mr. Logan is right we should get the vow out of the way." He looked at the Professor. "Ready?"

"Certainly." Charles moved his chair forward to the front of the desk. Remus stood to the side just a bit and grasped Charles' wrist.

"Alright, now I am assuming that you have not done this before. So, Hank will ask the questions that are part of the vow and you will of course hold your wand as witness. Now you will see three lines of fire wrap our hands but, it will of course not burn. Understood." Everyone nodded.

"Claws, if you would." Harry nodded as he pulled his wand. Remus nodded at Hank to begin

"Will you Remus John Lupin, watch over the present and future students of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, as they prepare for life outside of these walls?"

"I will" the first line of fire, wrapped both of their hands. The rest of the adults in the room shifted trying to see, the lines form.

"Will you, to the best of your ability, protect them from harm?"

"I will." the second wrapped under the bottom of their hands. Charles looked curiously at the lines, Storm looked on worriedly; while Scott was watching Remus waiting for his answers.

"And will you, should the teachers and founder of this school fall, continue with the principles and spirit of the school to the best of your abilities?"

"I will." the last line formed and glowed for several seconds before dissipating into the two men hands.

As soon as it disappeared completely, Harry had his wand away.

He let out a low whine over his shoulder to Logan *Tell him now?*.

Logan huffed *Might as well.*

"Storm, why don't you go get Tink please. Lupin should meet his other student." Storm nodded, and left to get Hermione.

* * *

><p>Storm quickly made her way to the cafeteria. She found that some of the children were just waking up. Rogue, Kitty and Hermione were all sitting at the same table, and unless Storm missed her guess, they were up to planning a prank. She sighed, as she headed toward their table.<p>

"Hermione, it's time to meet your new professor." Hermione beamed at Storm, before jumping up to follow her back to the Professor's office.

"He took the Vow?" Hermione asked as they walked down the hall. Storm smiled and nodded.

They entered the room, to see Hank, Scott and Remus, speaking about the wards they would need around the school.

Hermione jumped when she heard a rumble behind her. Harry chuckled and whispered in her ear.

"I got to go into the Danger Room."

"Oh! What was it like?" Harry grinned.

"Well you had fun, didn't you?" she said turning to hug Harry.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? Do you know where Harry is?" Remus asked in quick succession. Hermione grinned at Harry.

"I have been here the whole time Moony." Harry said with a smirk.

Remus gaped in surprise, while Hank chuckled.

"I thought that might be who you are."

"Harry, why do you look like Mr. Logan?"

"Well you might want to sit down for that one."

"Alright." Remus sat down and looked expectantly at him. "I should have known by the eyes."

"They change color now. So, I guess we should just do this like taking a band-aid off?" Remus looked at him in surprise. "Don't freak out alright?"

"Harry I doubt what you have to tell me is going to make me care about you any less."

"James Potter was not my biological father. James Howlett is." Remus blinked and looked down with a slight frown.

"That must have been what Padfoot wanted to tell me." Remus humphed, he then looked back at Harry with a bemused smile. "Is that it?"

"Well, I have the same mutation as Logan."

"I guessed that from the growling." Remus smiled and stood up, holding arms out to the two teens. Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a few seconds. Harry just shrugged, before giving the werewolf a hug. "Next time you want to run cub, tell me. I was worried; you are all I have left of your parents."

"Moony, you are such a mother hen. I have faced the dark lord four times, and you were worried about me being on the streets?" Harry said chuckling and shaking his head in disbelief. Hermione giggled at Harry, before giving Remus a big hug.

"And you young lady never answered me. What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your parents?"

"Remus I am a mutant as well." Hermione said with a grin.

"Oh. And what is it that you can do?" Hermione smiled at Remus proudly

"Right now I float, and I may with time be able to fly."

"My dear I thought you were scared of heights." Remus said cocking his head to the side. Hermione blushed which caused her to drift up. Remus smiled at her in wonder, while everyone else chuckled.

* * *

><p>An: I hope this ch. does not feel rushed. also sorry about the Danger Room, I know I can do better but it is the first battle scene I have ever written. R&amp;R :) and cookies<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

An: I own nothing. Also if you find a grammar error pm me and tell me were so I can fix it. Also I did not state it before, this is AU.

Tinkerbell and Claws

"Well young lady how many titles are you going to add?" Remus said with a sly smile. Hermione, who blushed harder, quickly grabbed Harry to keep from floating to the ceiling.

"Well, let us count how many she has now. She is the "Brightest Witch of her age." I believe Fred and George dubbed her a "delectable witch", I happen to agree, "Lady of the right hook". Harry paused thinking to himself.

"Wait why did she get the last one?" Remus said looking a bit shocked.

"Oh, we never told you? Hermione got rather upset by some things the "ferret" was saying, and took it upon herself to do something about it." Harry grinned broadly at Hermione's discomfort.

"Well done. I am sure that he deserved every bit of it." Remus smiled at her proudly.

"Who is the "ferret" and how did you get the first one?" Hank asked with a small smile.

"Draco Malfoy is the "ferret", a man posing as "Mad Eye" changed him into a ferret as a punishment for trying to attack Harry from behind, and I can answer the second one as well. She was the only one in her class to figure out that I was a werewolf." Remus said still beaming at her.

"So you found out about Dumblebutt messing with my life, did you?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Yes, much to my horror. Harry I had no idea he was keeping you there, when you should have been with Sirius or Mr. Logan. I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust back." Remus said solemnly

"Moony the only thing you are guilty of is believing in that meddling old coot." Harry stated firmly

"Claws is right, Remus. You were not the only one fooled by him. I am sure most of the order has been hoodwinked in to his plans without knowing it." Hank said to which Remus smiled sadly.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Arthur and I went to see your aunt."

"I am sure that was a wonderful experience for you." Harry said sarcastically.

Scott and Hank shot Logan questioning looks.

"His aunts a real Bi*** and his Uncle is worse."

"Yes very but, Dudley stopped us before we left. He wanted to me to tell you thank you." Harry blinked in confusion.

"Did he say why?"

"For saving him."

"What were you saving your cousin from?" Hank asked

"Dementors, they showed up in the neighborhood. They were about to deliver "The Kiss" to him, when I was able to get off the Patronus Charm."

"Really? Than is a very difficult spell from what I understand."

"I did that last year. I learned the spell third year, and held off a least a hundred or so of them at that time." Harry stated flatly. Hank stood with a shocked look on his face, for several seconds. Remus chuckled, wondering when he should tell Hank, he was the one that taught him the spell.

"Why Dr. McCoy, you look a bit gobsmacked." Hermione quipped at Hank's expression. Much to everyone's amusement Hank sputtered for a few seconds before recovering enough speak.

"Astounding, third year, you were what thirteen, fourteen at the time?" Harry nodded

"Thirteen and Remus is the one who showed me how to do the spell." Harry said shooting Remus an evil smirk.

"Yes, it is true. So how did you find out about Mr. Logan being your father?"

"Well it seems that Gringotts was trying to reach me forever, again courtesy of the old coot. They read Sirius and my parent's wills. They were very adamant that I go to either Sirius or Logan. So Logan got stuck with me." Harry said. Logan growled and stared at Harry.

"Harry I highly doubt that you are a burden to Mr. Logan."

"Sorry, geez guys." Hermione sighed and hugged Harry.

"Oh and enough with the mister would ya making me feel old."

Remus' stomach decide that this was the time for it to make itself known. Hank cringed "I apologize Remus; I completely forgot that you had not eaten yet. Come on this way to the kitchen."

"As long as you are not the one cooking, I don't want to cough up blue hair balls."

"Ha ha, Remus. One small blue hair and you will not let me live it down."

"Oh, come now old man you know I don't mean anything by it." Harry shook his head as the two men made their way to the kitchen.

"Have you eaten love?"

"Sort of; I wasn't finished when I came in here." Harry growled, turned her toward the door and swatted her on the ass. Hermione yelped and took off for the cafeteria. Scott, Storm and the Professor all looked shocked; Logan however was trying not to laugh.

"Logan you really should say something. That was not amusing."

"Storm, I would have done the same thing. He is just taking care of his girlfriend. I sure she scolds him quite a bit if he misses a meal when she has already eaten."

"You have no idea." Harry said rolling his eyes. "So Professor, am I to be learning with you the rest of the morning or what am I to be doing today?"

"I think that your assessment tests should be first, get them out of the way, then helping Remus with the ward for the school."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. So who is giving the tests?"

"Storm and perhaps you would like to wait for Ms. Granger to finish her breakfast?"

"Well I better make sure she is eating then." Harry said with an impish smile as he took off for the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Hermione was still rubbing where Harry had swatted her. She quickly got back to the table to see that what she had gabbed would not be something that Harry would approve of. She swiftly got Rogue and Kitty to take her portions and headed back to get a larger breakfast. She managed to sit back down again, just in time for Harry to come in and sit down next to her.<p>

"What is this that you are eating?"

"I call it breakfast. What would you call it?"

"Cheeky. Mad because of the swat?" Harry asked with a grin, Hermione blushed a deep red before returning to her breakfast. "Have to remember that for later." Hermione nearly choked on her bacon.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to start with?" Hank said while cooking some eggs and ham, the hash was already made so he just needed to do was heat it up. Remus thought about it for a moment.<p>

"Well I should get the wards up first. Then I will need to send some letters to Gringotts here to get things squared away." Remus said thoughtfully, when Logan came in looking for more coffee.

"You would know more about this then I would. How do I get charges filed against Dumbledore?"

"Well with what I know and the children's memories. We can get him on trying to interfere with proper succession of titles and wills, conspiracy to commit fraud with love potion to get illegal marriages arranged. Is there anything else that I don't know about?"

"Well they stuck him in an abusive home, against his parents' wishes. He used a compulsion charm to make him loyal to the old coot, a power charm which halved his power and the other half went to that a**hole, a "glamour" so no one would remember him. This of course meant that no one would be able to help him. A redirect spell to shift a prophecy to him. He has stolen from him, along with the Wessley's? Hummm bunch of red heads."

"Merlin's beard, this is much worse than I thought. With what I know, and what you just told me, Dumbledore is looking at being in prison for the rest of his natural life!"

"Kid also mentioned that a teacher was forcing his way into his mind. The Professor thinks that this teacher was doing it on Dumblebutt's orders. Also he thinks that Dumblebutt was doing it to Tink too."

"Did he say who the teacher was?" Remus said fearing the answer.

"Snape? I think he said was the teacher's name."

"Oh! Harry and Severus have a long standing loathing for each other. Severus has always compared Harry to James. Severus can hold a grudge I have to give him that one."

"Oh! That's why he got pissed at Cyke." Logan shook his head, while Hank nodded in agreement.

"I am sorry. I don't understand."

"Scott made a comment when he met Claws that he was just like Logan. Claws warned Scott not to do so again." Remus was sat trying very hard to keep a straight face and failed miserably. Hank just sighed and changed the subject.

"Wasn't he the one you told me had the crush on Lily Evens? Why would he hate James Potter?"

"Ahh...Lily Evens became Lily Potter. Severus never could get over Lily choosing James over him."

"So he hurts the kid to get back at a dead man?"

"When it came to Lily, Severus was never reasonable." Remus said sadly "He never hated the cub, it was just that he was a constant reminder of what he could have had with Lily. Also he was the spitting image of James."

"So that gives him the right to take it out on my cub!"

"No of course not, but like I said when it came to Lily, he is anything but reasonable. I think he blames Harry for her death as well."

"Why?" both ferals asked in unison.

"Lily sacrificed herself to save Harry. Her sacrifice activated an old magic and that is what saved Harry that night."

"That's why he said I might not survive a "Killing Curse." Remus looked at him wondering why he thought he would survive in the first place. Hank noticed the look and decided to explain.

"Remus one of Logan's abilities is that he has a healing factor. We have seen him survive bullets to the head, smashing through a windshields and getting gutted."

"Who survives things like that?"

"Me and now the kid."

"Harry can do that now?"

"Yeah, he has metal claws and skeleton just like me."

Hank set Remus breakfast in front of him, and then plated his own. Remus dug in with vigor, think of everything that he had been told. Logan could smell the change in the werewolf; he could tell Remus was getting angry the more he thought.

"Nice to know someone from your little group actually give a damn about my cub." Logan grunted out. Remus snapped out of his thoughts quickly.

"What makes you think that no one does?"

"They would have tried harder to get him out of his aunt's house."

"Being a werewolf I was not able to press a case of any kind to get him out. That and Albus has everyone convinced that Harry had to renew the blood wards that were protecting him to start with. How bad was it for him?" Remus asked stirring his tea. Hank and Logan exchanged looks, before Logan huffed.

"Kids been starved most of his life, he has heavy scars from beatings, and tons of broken bones which miraculously healed correctly. I would assume that was his magic that made that happen." Logan said sipping his coffee.

Remus sat looking sadly at his plate and nodded. Hank nudged his elbow signaling him to eat.

* * *

><p>AN: So read and review. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

An: Sorry this took so long. I own nothing *sob*

Tinkerbell and Claws

Rogue and Kitty smirked at Harry. He was watching Hermione eat, and kept licking his lips.

"So, Kitty and I want to get back at Bobby and Pyro for a prank they pulled. You want to help?"

"Sure what did you have in mind?" Harry smiled evilly at them, and they knew Bobby and Pyro would not know what hit them.

"Well, Bobby can control ice and Pyro well fire obviously. Well they made the hall into an ice slick. Pyro set all the clocks ahead an hour so we woke up early thinking we were all late for classes. You can guess what happened."

"Like any ideas on how to get back at them?"

"Pigeon hole. Makes a hell of a mess, but the results are quite a sight."

"It wouldn't hurt them would it?" Rogue asked anxiously, Bobby was her boyfriend after all.

"No, you string cord through the room so they have to move the strings to get out. Well when they move one something like water or syrup falls on them. Then have something like leaves or feathers fall on the one with the sticky stuff when they try to open the door. Coat the floor in goo so they slip into even more strings."

"Like OMG, Hermione was right you are genius. But won't they like expect that."

"We could knock them out and leave them somewhere safe, take their keys, phones and wallets. Then staple a treasure map to their chests leading to the missing item." Harry said with a very evil grin.

"Yeah, but where is a safe place to put them?"

"Hummm...I will have to ask Logan about that property up in Canada." Harry said rubbing his lip, in thought. "Of course this all depends on how mean you want to get."

"Well we don't want to hurt em', just get back at em." Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Pigeon hole then. What kind of sleepers are they?" Thus the plans for Pyro and Bobby's humiliation were under way.

* * *

><p>Remus was finishing up his breakfast when a thought occurred to him.<p>

"Are there electronics installed into the walls around this place?"

"Yeah, CCTV cameras. We use them to monitor the wall."

"I will have to keep the shields and wards back from the wall." Remus muttered rubbing at his stubbly chin.

"The kids can help with any physical part that needs to be done."

"Might be some minor digging it that. I will need Harry and Hermione; it will be good practice for them. How has he performed as far as his magic?"

"He hasn't used any yet. I had him using his claws, in the danger room. Tink un-shrunk his luggage for him the other night. Why?"

"I am curious to see how powerful his is now. That power charm masked how strong he really is. Now don't get me wrong Harry is powerful for his age even with the charm in place. I think he would now be frighteningly scary now."

"Being able to produce a corporeal Patronus, I would say you are very close to being correct." Hank said rubbing at his bottom lip absently.

"Well only one way to find out. Is there someplace close that I can show the children, what spells we will be using?"

"Yeah I'll take you out there. The kids should be done by now." Logan said putting his coffee cup in the dishwasher.

* * *

><p>Remus and Logan entered the cafeteria. Remus pulled up short when he spotted Harry and the girls with their heads very close together.<p>

"Merlin's baggy pants! Logan they are planning a prank." Logan looked over and humphed

"Icecube and Pyro like to pull pranks. Serve em right if they got pranked back."

"Oh. You have unchallenged pranksters. We should never introduce them to Fred and George. They took over for the Marauders at Hogwarts."

"Huh... Claws, Tink. Come on you two are going to help." Both teens nodded and quickly finish their conversation with Rogue and Kitty.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the hall with Remus and Logan.

"So the Professor suggested that we take our placement test this morning and help with the wards in the afternoon."

"Oh good that will work out ok. Logan can show me all of the grounds so I know how big the wards are going to be and you can take your tests. So, good sir led on." Logan nodded, and then turned on Harry.

"I expect ya to do your best. Ya got your mother's brains use 'em, I'll know if ya don't."

"Yes, Logan."

* * *

><p>Once both teens were sitting their tests with Storm, Logan led Remus out to the back patio to start showing the ground to him.<p>

"The way you were speaking with Harry, one would think that you had raised a child before."

"I have no idea, lost my memories about fifteen years back. So I could have, but I do get a lot of practice here."

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, how did you lose your memories?"

"I don't know that either, I just remember waking up on an island, with a dead woman not far from me." Logan said absently, leading the way to the west end of the property. "I thought we would start here and work our way around to the back going east."

"Sounds good. I did not know the property was so large." Remus said looking around in awe. "I think with everything, the school and surrounding area is just a bit larger then Hogwarts."

"Yeah it is pretty big. I make the kids run most of the grounds every day." Logan said with a grin and Remus gave him a surprised look.

* * *

><p>Harry, after the first two tests, could swear that Storm was just out to torture them. He was looking at what he thought was algebra equation, but he had never seen one in detail. He could feel Claws wanting to shred the test in frustration.<p>

Hermione notice first that Harry was growling at his test.

"Claws, take a breath." Storm looked up at the two teens and shot Hermione a questioning look. She gasped when she heard faintly the low growl coming from Harry.

"Harry, it's all right we do not expect you to be able to complete the entire test. This is just to see where you are at academically. If you don't finish it is ok."

"Oh. Then I am done with part of the test. I am getting a headache from it." Harry said as he handed Storm the math portion of the test.

"Thank you. Why don't you go get us some water and a few pieces of fruit before we start the next part of the tests?"

"Sure, what kind of fruit would you like?"

"Orange or a banana." Harry nodded and slipped out of the room.

Storm looked at Hermione as she finished up her test as well.

"He gets frustrated easily?" She asked as she accepted Hermione's test.

"Sometimes, especially if he is sure he can get the answer but it won't come to him."

"You seem to know how he behaves academically."

"I should, I go over most of his school work at Hogwarts." Storm nodded. "Don't get me wrong Claws is very smart. He is just all practical application, rather than academic."

"Hum...Logan is much the same way. Logan does not show it much but he is very intelligent, but would rather let others find out for themselves."

"It's like he is testing people to see who he can really trust."

"I believe that is part of it, but also if people underestimate him, that makes his chance of survival that much greater." Hermione nodded her understanding.

* * *

><p>Harry was digging in the refrigerator looking for fruit and water, when Hank came into the kitchen.<p>

"Claws I thought you were taking your placement tests?"

"Oh, I got frustrated with the math portion of the test so we are taking a small break before we start the next round of test."

"Ah!" Hank said absently.

"What is the matter Doctor?"

"Oh, just worried about the wards being set up."

"Not to worry we are going to set them up this afternoon. Moony knows what he is doing."

"You have a lot of faith in him."

"He was the only one to try to teach me to protect myself. He is an honorary uncle." Harry said smiling at Hank.

"I am sure he would be very pleased to hear that." Harry looked down at his feet, looking very uncomfortable. Hank just chuckled before helping Harry find what he was looking for in the refrigerator.

* * *

><p>"You take the children's personal fitness very seriously."<p>

"I take their personal safety very seriously. Those that can fight I expect to be able to do so and protect the others. Those that can't I expect to be able to out run their attacker till they can find help."

"And Harry?" Remus said with some concern.

"I expect him to be as good in a fight as I am, if not better."

"Hank has told me about your some of your exploits. Do you really expect him to be that good?"

"He has the potential to be, possibly better with his extra abilities. Why you think I will turn him into a weapon?" Logan said arching a brow at Remus. "Hate to tell you this but I have been on the receiving end of things like that. But I'll be damned if I let anyone do that Claws." Remus nodded hearing the conviction in Logan's voice.

"Good, because he needs someone that has his best interests at heart. I let him down without even realizing what I had done."

"Hum...So this is about the middle of the west wall. Now if you look down either way you can see where it stops and turns to the east."

Both men took about thirty minutes to walk all the way around the perimeter of the property and that was with Logan pushing Remus to go faster.

* * *

><p>Hank escorted Harry back to the class room to check on the progress of the tests.<p>

"Well you Claws here we are."

"So did you and Remus grow up together?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well no, but we spent many summers together. That was how I met your adopted father and godfather."

"I have a house elf friend that called Sirius my dogfather. Sirius loved it."

"I had not heard about the new nickname. Well let's get you back to your test." Hank said as he held the door open for Harry.

"Oh, good I was wondering if you had run away." Storm said with a slight smile.

"Ahh Ororo I came to see what progress the children have made?"

"Well they have finished the history, math and science. All they have left is English, and the I.Q. test."

"Excellent. That should have you finished by lunch. I will let Logan and Remus know."

"Wait a minute Hank would you be willing to supervise while I throw the first test through the grader?"

"Be glad too. Which one do you want them to take first?" Hank said looking over both of the test.

"Well you two you have decided so far which one to tackle next. Which will it be?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Well I know Hermione is dying to take the I.Q. test, so let's start with that one." Hank nodded, passing the agreed upon tests to them.

* * *

><p>An: R&amp;R. Thanks to all the readers for hanging in there with me. :)<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

An: I own nothing. Also if you find a grammar error pm me and tell me were so I can fix it. Also I did not state it before, this is AU.

Tinkerbell and Claws

Hank joined Logan and Remus as they prepared an area near the mansion for him to use to teach.

"Well they are on their last two tests. I think they are both doing really well, Claws seems to get frustrated with some of the math questions."

"He didn't try to tear up the test did he?"

"No I think Ms. Tinkerbell stopped him."

"Good, so you think this will be a big enough area Wolfman?"

"Yes, I think it will do nicely."

"Wolfman? Logan really I know you can do better than that."

"Works don't it?"

"Its fine Hank, I have been called worse you know."

"Please don't remind me."

"Wizards that prejudice against werewolves and mutants?"

"Werewolves, yes. Mutants, well Harry and Hermione are the first two I have ever heard of that were both."

"Have to find out about where they stand toward mutants. If it is anything like the normal humans react, we should all stay away."

"That will disappoint Chuck, if they are."

* * *

><p>"Alright you two, let's get some lunch. I think we should pack a basket and take it outside. What do you think?" Storm asked the now very brain dead teen before her. Harry nodded with much enthusiasm, and pulled Hermione in the direction of the kitchen.<p>

Ororo followed giggling at how Harry was dragging Hermione along. She stopped by a closet and grabbed the largest basket she could find. She set the basket on the kitchen island and found both teens engrossed in preparing a large picnic.

Ororo giggled. "Alright let's get the finished sandwiches into the basket and... Claws what's wrong? Hermione get the professor." Harry was on his knees fighting off another mental attack, and shacking like a leaf.

"Not a word he is listening to everything around me."

* * *

><p>Hermione did not realize till she landed that she had flown to the Professor's office. She hardly had time to think about that, as the urgent need to get Harry the help he desperately needed.<p>

"Professor I am sorry to interrupt but, it's happening again. It is much worse this time." Hermione said her face as white as a sheet.

"I am coming right now. Please get Logan and Hank then meet us at the kitchen door." Charles said as he made his way out of the office. He made a mental note to remind Hermione not to use her powers in the hallways.

Charles was about to go into the kitchen when Storm came out and sent to him what Harry had told her. He nodded to Storm and entered the kitchen, where he found Harry was slumped over the kitchen table with his head down. He could see that Harry was concentrating on not opening his eyes. Charles leaned over and placed his hand on top of Harry's.

_;'Harry let me in, I can help.'_

_;'It hurts Professor. I don't know how to stop him. He is trying to get me to open my eyes and is listening through my ears.'_

_;'I will help. But you have to let me in.'_

_;'Ok, Professor.' _Harry's body shuttered violently with another agonizing wave of mental pain as blood started to seep from his eyes and ears. The Professor quickly went to work on building a shield in Harry's mind to protect him from the attack. Once he had that established he drew Harry back behind it, and prepared to wait out the on slaught.

_;'Harry what did you use at the ministry of magic, to drive him off?"_

_;'Memories of my friends but, I can't use that now."_

_;"If you have to use a happy memory why not use your Patronus?"_

_;"I don't know if I can do that in my mind."_

_;"You have to try. I don't think he will leave till you force him out."_

_;"Alright Professor I'll try."_

* * *

><p>Hermione only paused long enough to open the door to the back patio before flying as fast as she could, to get Hank, Logan and Remus.<p>

"Logan!"

Logan spun around and easily caught Hermione before she fell to the ground. He glared at her as he brought his face in line with hers.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Harry, Kitchen now!" Hermione gasped out. Logan and Hank exchanged looks, before Logan handed Hermione over to Remus. "Come on Furball, the kid needs ya."

Logan and Hank took off at a dead run for mansion with Remus and Hermione not too far behind. The four pounded down the hallway to the kitchen, only to find Storm blocking their way and signaling to be quiet. Logan looked at her in confusion. They all backed away from the door when a bright light came from around the door.

"PROFESSOR I DIDN'T HURT YOU DID I?" Harry shouted from the kitchen. Logan rushed the door to check on the Professor and Harry.

"Why are you yelling kid?" Logan asked as he entered the kitchen, but Harry did not respond. He shifted so he could check and make sure the Professor was alright.

"OH GOOD I WAS AFRAID YOU WOULD BE HURT BEING SO CLOSE TO ME." Harry shouted again, while Charles chuckled at him. "Oh, sorry can't hear myself."

"Damn! Kid what happened?" Harry looked at the professor and nodded.

"Logan, Voldemort attacked again. This time he caused physical damage, Hank I think his eardrums have ruptured."

"His eyes are going back to normal already." Logan said grabbing a paper towel and wetting it to get rid of the worst of the blood on Harry's face. "Hold still kid."

Harry turned his head so Logan could get the blood off easier. Logan and Charles shared a grinned as Logan finished the left side and shifted Harry's head the other way. Anyone that was within three feet of Harry could hear him purring. Hank quickly walked in with an old fashioned doctor's bag, which he set on the island and fished out an otoscope to check Harry's ears. Hank gently cleaned out Harry's ears of any dried blood that would block his healing. He also checked Harry's eyes as well to make sure that they were healing correctly.

With the exam over with and Harry's hearing was back, they adjourned to the Professor's office.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, we need to jump on this. Remus how long before the wards are up? I don't think Claws shields will take much more."<p>

"Basic wards I can have up in about 30 minutes. The permanent ones in about a day and a half."

"Is there any way to run some sort of diagnostic on him to see if anything else has been placed on him? I felt some sort of anchor attached to Claws; I did not see a way to sever it."

"The Goblins may have a way to detect that anchor you felt."

"Claws you need to contact the bank about getting in touch with the ministry here. They may be willing to assist."

"On it." Harry said as he dashed up the stairs to his room.

"Remus would be so kind as to start with those temporary wards. Hank please go with him for security." Charles said think about what else could be done at this time.

Hank and Remus both nodded as they headed for the door. Storm looked at Logan, who was busy pacing and growling to himself.

_;'He is very worried Storm. This has him feeling very helpless, which is something he is not used to.'_

_;'I know Professor. I just wish I could help.'_

_;'You can help by trying to calm Logan down. The way he is acting right now, Claws is not going to remain calm for long.'_

Storm nodded.

"Logan please, this will not keep Claws calm." Logan snorted at this but stopped his pacing. Storm walked into his line of sight, for which she received a glare.

"Bastard is hurting my Cub and I can't do anything about it." Logan growled out at Storm. She sighed and placed a gentle hand on the angry feral's arm. He snorted and looked out one of the window.

"Logan, Claws is fine. We got the Professor in time to help him." Storm said gently

"Yeah and what about next time? What if you hadn't been there? What if he had been alone?" Logan snarled at Storm, who looked at him with the same questions and worry in her eyes.

"I am gonna go have a smoke." said as he stormed out of the office, to the front steps. Jean and Scott came in just after Logan left.

"What happened?" Jean asked she could hear lots of thoughts and none were good.

"Why is he so angry again?" Scott asked as he glared in the direction that Logan had gone. "Is he running away again?"

"No, Scott he has been faced with a parent's worst nightmare. His child has been attacked by an unseen enemy and he could do nothing to stop it, or prevent another occurrence."

"Oh." Scott said and had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"Where is Claws, is he ok?" Jean asked as she looked around for the teen.

"He is writing to the goblins at the bank to get some help." Hermione said sadly staring at the carpet.

* * *

><p>Harry rushed to his room to get his desk. Which he quickly got to and settled at his desk to write out the letter for the Goblins.<p>

"Hedwig?"

He quickly detailed out what he needed. He asked for help with the ministry in the states and where the local branch of the bank was. He read through it twice before he decided that it would do. He noticed that Hedwig still had not appeared and began to search for her.

"Hedwig? Where are you girl?" Harry called out his window. He was relieved when he saw her land on the window sill.

"Alright girl I have a letter for you to take. I need you to go to take this letter to the bank here in the states. Be very careful I don't want you hurt." Harry told Hedwig. She hooted her understanding at Harry, who smiled. He gave her a treat and stroked her before sending her off.

Once he was sure she was out of sight, he garbed a fresh shirt and dashed back to the Professor's office.

* * *

><p>Hank and Remus made their way quickly to the front of the school grounds.<p>

"I don't think they will be able to get here very quickly Hank. Now I will have to put a charm on that will turn away any one that is not suppose to be here."

"Will that make it harder for students to get here?" Hank asked with some worry in his voice.

"This is only temporary till I get the permanent ward finished. I will have to find a way to make sure that potential students can find this place."

Hank nodded, as he began searching the surrounding darkness for possible attackers. Remus began chanting the necessary spells to block invaders. Hank would occasionally glace over to see if he was done in this area.

Remus had the first side done when, two people apparated behind Hank and Remus.

"Gentlemen, we were contacted by the Goblin nation here in the States. I believe that Mr. Potter was in need of our assistance." Said a 30ish looking man, who wore a pin strip business suit and over coat. "I am Neal Fitzpatrick, muggle liaison for the Magic Ministry of the US. The lovely witch to my left is Emily Whitehawk, of the Magic Ministry of Canada."

Said witch giggled and wave at both men. "Neal you really are incorrigible. Gentlemen I believe we should speak with Mr. Potter and Mr. Howlett about the issues we were contacted about."

"Yes quite right. Hank why don't you take them in while finish up here?"

_;'Professor the Magic Ministry representatives have arrived already can you please send Scott out to watch over Remus for me?'_

_;'Of course Hank. He will be out in a moment.'_

"The Professor is sending Scott our right now."

"We will wait then."

"I am sorry, your name sir is?" Neal asked

"Remus Lupin, I am a new instructor here."

"Are you by chance a werewolf?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No. We will just need to register you. Muggles have been known to accidentally kill werewolves. We like to make sure that does not happen." Neal said "You are from the UK aren't you?"

"Yes. How does the registration work?" Neal and Emily shared a sad look.

"One, we here in North America do not see magical creatures the same way in the UK. Two, you are listed as a werewolf which is protected. Three, we send out an Auror to make sure that you have proper precautions during the full moon and have a list of apothecary that carry wolves bane potion. Four you are however responsible for the cost of the potions, for those that are afflicted with the curse under the age of eighteen the potion is provided. Also we have set up all over the US reserves where you can roam freely during the full moon. In fact there is a reserve close to here, which has fully functioning pack on it."

Hank and Remus stared in shock at the two officials. Remus nodded that he understood what they were saying.

"Hank, I will take over with from here. Ready to go to the next wall Moony?"

"Hum...Yes Cyclops, I really don't care what wall we do next." Remus said with a shrug.

"Miss Whitehawk and Mr. Fitzpatrick, if you would follow me please?" Hank said leading the wizards to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Logan leaned on one of the columns in front of the main door puffing on one of his cigars. Scott passed shaking his head at Logan, who glared at him as he passed. The last thing he wanted was Scooter to run his mouth off at him.<p>

He growled at himself, he knew he had to come up with a way to get this guy. Harry needed to be protected, no one had done anything to really help him, and he would be damned if he would let his cub down.

He sighed, he would have to track and make it clear to this bastard that he was to leave his cub alone. He knew Harry would not want him to go. Maybe he could get the Professor to distract him while he hunted the bastard down.

He put out his cigar and put the unfinished portion in his pocket for later. He felt calmer then he had and decided that he was ready to face his cub.

"Logan wait a moment please." Hank called Logan turned to see Hank walking up with two unknown adults.

"Beast what the hell are you doing? You know better than to let anyone on property without clearance." Logan growled out.

"These are the US and Canadian magic ministry representatives, Logan. They are here to speak with you and Claws."

"Fine *snort*lets go." Logan said opening the door and headed straight to the office.

* * *

><p>Harry was stressed; Hermione was too quiet after the attack. He knew she was in shock or scared half out of her mind about what had happened to him. He quickly opened the door to see Jean, Storm, Scott and the Professor trying to get Hermione to drink some water.<p>

"Hermione he is alright, please drink the water at least." Storm pleaded softly with his mate.

"Hermione do what Storm asks. She is right I am fine, Love. Look at me please." Harry said as he maneuvered to be kneeling in front of her. He took her hand in his, and kissed the back of it lightly. Hermione finally looked at him in the eye and started to sob. He quickly scooped her up and sat with her in his lap, letting her sob on to his chest. "Ladies some tissue if you would?"

Charles was back behind his desk by this time and hand his box to Storm. She pulled three out and handed them to Harry.

"I-I was so terrified." Hermione whimpered and took one of the tissues that Harry offered her.

"Ah Tink you know better." Harry said pulling her close, and buried his face into her neck. "I chose you and no one is going to take me away from you." He whispered to her and purred into her ear.

"Don't e-ever do t-that to me again!" Hermione sobbed harder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Both women in the room made awe faces at the two teens. The Professor simply smiled at the pair while Scott chuckled and grinned.

_;'Professor the Magic Ministry representatives have arrived already can you please send Scott out to watch over Remus for me?'_

_;'Of course Hank. He will be out in a moment.'_

* * *

><p>Logan was first back into the office, followed by the two ministry representatives, and Hank. He spotted Harry sitting with Hermione in his lap. He sniffed, Hermione had been crying. He felt for his cub, crying women were hard to deal with even at his age. He walked over to make sure he was still ok.<p>

"How you feeling kid?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to the Professor I don't have a headache this time." Harry said with a smile. Logan snorted.

"What's wrong with Tink?"

"Just had a good scare." Logan nodded.

"Those goblins already got the ministry to show up."

"Wow! That was quick."

"We have a very good working relationship with the goblin nation. Unlike elsewhere." said Neal stepping forward. "I am Neal Fitzpatrick with the US Ministry, and this is Emily Whitehawk with the Canadian Ministry. I must say it is an honor to me you Mr. Potter." He extended his hand to Harry.

Harry looked at him sheepishly, and looked down at his mate, who was clinging to him. He decided to settle for waving.

"Nice to meet you."

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I am Professor Xavier."

"Hello Professor. Both of our Ministries have been very trying to meet with you for a while but, we never can seem to find the right time for it. We are aware that, we as humans also carry the X-gene. More of our young witches and wizards are starting to show signs of active X-genes. So you calling for assistance was truly a god send to us." Emily said.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to the conference room. This sounds like a discussion that will take some time." Charles said raising an eye brow. Both wizards nodded. "Hank if you would lead the way."

_;'Scott when you are finished, we will be in the conference room.'_

_;'Alright Professor, Remus just finished up with the second wall so we should be there soon.'_

"Hank they are just finishing up the second wall."

"Shouldn't be too much longer then."

* * *

><p>AN: So read and review. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

An: I own nothing. Also if you find a grammar error pm me and tell me were so I can fix it. Also I did not state it before, this is AU.

Tinkerbell and Claw

"Please make yourselves comfortable. Would anyone like any coffee?"

"Coffee would be good thank you." Emily said Neal nodded as well.

"I will get it Professor. Claws, Hermione, come on you both need to eat." Logan growled when it looked like both teens were going to protest. Harry sighed, taking Hermione's hand and following Storm out.

"Make sure you load up on protein kid." Logan said as they were walking out. Harry paused and grinned.

"I know and try not to kill anyone." Harry snarked back, which made Jean, and Storm laugh. Hermione glared at Harry, who hugged her to his side as they disappeared out the door.

"Well he seems to be feeling better." Hank said with a smile.

"Damn kid!" Logan grumbled. Anyone who knew Logan could tell he was relieved.

"Well if we could. I think we should start with why we have been trying to contact you. If that is alright?" Neal asked looking at the Professor.

"I admit I am curious why that is."

"Just because a child is a wizard does not stop them from possibly being a mutant. It is rare that they are both. We are all human, so any mutant wizards we have found have been thrown out of their homes. I understand this happens with muggle mutants as well." all of the adults frowned and nodded. Emily sighed.

"You see both Canada and the US have several children that are both. Both Ministries view the children as protected magical beings. When we find them, we immediately take them in and charges are filed against the parents. Our problem is that some of the children have very volatile powers, and we have had to isolate them somewhat from others. We were hoping that you might be able to assist with their training?" Emily said looking hopefully at all of the X-Men.

"How many?" Charles asked thoughtfully.

"Right now we have several that have uncontrolled powers, more from the US then from Canada. Would you be willing to work with them?"

"We would be happy to work with the children. When had you planned on bringing them?" Charles asked.

"As soon as you are ready for them."

"It is true Charles, I have seen Remus work that charm on a tent we were using once." Hank said grinning at Remus, "Also what about their magical training?" Hank asked "We do have Moony, but would you be willing to assist with teachers for subjects that he is not completely proficient in?"

"Certainly, we are also willing to help with wards for the school that would keep hostiles out but, allow mutants seeking help to still come to the school. Also there is the Salem witches institute, which is very close to here. So maybe sending them there for their magical education would be the best idea, we could set up port keys for the students."

"I must say that would be greatly appreciated. I have not the first clue how I would go about changing the charms and spells to do what you have offered." Remus said as he walked in with Scott not far behind.

"The whole perimeter is secured. Where are Claws and Tinkerbell?"

"Eating." Logan said glaring at Scott who nodded.

"Now to the situation with the Dark Lord. I understand that Mr. Potter, is your son Mr. Howlett?" Neal asked.

"Its Logan and yes he is. Is that a problem?" Logan asked glaring at Neal.

"Of course not Logan. We only wished to clarify the situation regarding Mr. Potter's custody. We have received reports for the UK that he had run away." Emily put in quickly.

"I have the custody papers, if you want to see them? They were filed at the bank in London."

"By the goblins?" Emily said with a hopeful look at Logan.

"Yeah."

"That's perfect; thank the Gods for small favors. Now the British Ministry of Magic, can't try to fight custody of Mr. Potter." Neal said with a sigh of relief.

"If you please, Mr. Fitzpatrick, he prefers to be called Claws." Charles said evenly.

"Does that have something to do with his mutation?" Emily asked looking from Charles to Logan.

"Yeah, the kid inherited my mutation." Logan said with a smirk.

"I apologize but, what is your mutation?" Emily asked timidly. All the X-Men chuckled at her.

"I am a feral; I have claws, enhanced senses, and a very advanced healing factor. Claws has the same plus his magic from his mother."

"Wow, really." Neal asked looking amazed. Hank chuckled at the younger man, both aurors looked at him like he was slightly off, before both simply shrugged.

* * *

><p>Storm led Harry and Hermione back up to the ground floor. Once inside the kitchen again Harry realized how hungry he actually was. He quickly finished making two more sandwiches and grabbed a couple of sodas.<p>

"Should be eat down stairs with everyone else or come down when we are done?" Storm hemmed and hawed for a few moments.

"You really should eat up hear then come down. But, I don't want either one of you without an adult nearby. How about you can eat in med lab office? No making a mess though." Storm said as she picked up the coffee service and placed on a cart. Harry then placed the plate full of sandwiches and sodas on the next shelf down, then took command of the cart from Storm, whom he indicated should lead the way.

"Such a gentleman Claws." Storm said with a large smile. Hermione giggled at Harry's eye roll. "You are just like Logan. He rolls his eyes too."

"That's new, he usually blushes like mad. Like he is right now." Hermione said as they watched Harry turned bright red.

"Ladies if we could the guests are waiting, and I am starving." Storm and Hermione both giggled all the way to the elevator. Harry sighed and wondered why women were always laughing at him.

"What do you think they will do to help us?" Hermione asked quietly in the elevator.

"Hopefully they will have a way to keep Voldeishorts from finding me and the meddling old coot from getting his claws back into me."

"Do you really think that if they take you away Logan and the X-men would not be able to find you?" Storm asked "Or that we would let anyone harm either of you?"

"That's what I am worried about is someone else getting hurt or dying to defend me." Harry said with a frown.

"We would do anything to protect family and the children at this school. It is what family does, Claws." Harry nodded, and Hermione gave him a hug and peck on the cheek. Harry smiled at her and Storm.

They made their way to the med lab, where Harry had Hermione take their food, and followed Storm into the conference room with cart. He had refused to turn it over to Storm.

* * *

><p>"So you think that Headmaster Dumbledore will try to take Claws away from the only safe environment he has ever been in?" Charles asked over steepled fingers. Emily frowned for a moment to think about the answer to his question.<p>

"I would have to say yes. His ability to play political games is legendary. He has kept the wizards in the UK technologically handicapped."

"Christ I am a caveman and even I have more tech savvy then they do." Logan snorted. Everyone chuckled at Logan's self description.

"I honestly thought that was the Minister of magic keeping that mandate in place." Remus said sadly.

"No it has always been that old fool. He has given the US Ministry quite a few headaches."

"We have been waiting for Claws to make contact with us or the goblins for quite some time. The bank in London put us on alert that his placement may be in one of our countries. They never, per their privacy laws and their own loyalty to their customers, informed us why he would end up on our side of the puddle just that he would."

"That's because they couldn't find me."

"It would appear that way." Remus said "May I ask what type of headaches Albus has caused?"

"Well he has tried on more than one occasion to have certain wizards blocked from coming home."

"Was this in an effort to get them to settle back in the UK, or was he trying to hi jack a blood line?"

"You would have thought at first it was to "infuse" fresh DNA into the UK gene pool, but it was attempts at Line Theft. The only way we stopped it was that we went before the ICW with the documentation that the Wizards were legal citizens of other countries. He tried to say that they were in immediate danger, which was laughable as them being in the UK was what was putting them in danger." Remus slumped back in his chair looking at the table with a sad, angry look on his face. "We understand that this is not something that is easy to hear. The man was a national hero, sort of." Neil started to fidget with his tie when he said the last.

Remus' head shot up, he gave Neil a shocked look.

"Excuse me? What do you mean 'sort of'?" Neil looked at Remus sheepishly.

"I am afraid that Dumbledore did not kill Gellert Grindelwald like many believed but survived and was imprisoned in the top-most cell in Nurmengard."

"Merlin's beard and we put our trust in this man. Well we knew he was up to no good." Remus said pulling at his lower lip. "We have to make sure Claws does not fall into his hands."

"Might I suggest that you set up a safe house where he can be sent, just in case?" Emily said to all of the adults.

Storm and Harry pause as just inside the door and looked at each other.

"Claws just leave the cart at the end of the table." Storm said gently placing a hand on Claws arm. He nodded.

"You should go eat. Alright?" Harry nodded and threw a glance at Logan, who gave him a nod. Once Harry was out of the room.

"No safe house if going to be safe enough. The kid stays with me." Logan said "So any idea how to find this asshole?"

"We don't know if you would survive a killing curse." Remus said looking frantically at Hank.

"He is right Logan. I know that you are very good at dodging but after a while even you will tire out." Hank said. Logan snorted at this.

"I wouldn't have to dodge for long, trust me."

"Logan I know you don't want to hear this but, they are right. It would be detrimental to Claws if this Dark Lord were able to kill you." Charles said quietly, he knew he had gotten his point across with Logan when he growled and glared at him.

"Well we need to find out how he was able to come back at all. Then we can plan how to draw him out and get rid of him." Neil said looking at Emily and Remus.

"I am opposed to outright killing him." Charles said quietly, he knew that his statement would not be received well.

"Chuck if he is brought to trial for his crimes, do you think they would not sentence him to death?" Logan asked.

"In this case, offing the bastard on sight is not a bad idea. You have to understand Professor, he has done horrid things. The Potters were good friends with the Longbottoms. When he disappeared, some of his followers, tried to find out where Harry was hidden, they grabbed Frank and Alice. Neville might as well be an orphan; they were tortured with a curciatis or pain curse, to the point that their minds were broken. He has killed, and tortured many people, both magical and non-magical." Remus said his eye haunted with all the bodies of the victims he was unable to save.

"I am afraid that he will not be savable Charles, as much as it pains me to say it." Hank said sadly "Remus has told me over the years the horrors that the dark lord has brought down upon the Wizards in the UK."

"We have gotten similar reports from wizards and witches fleeing the UK. No one there seems to be doing anything proactive about him at all. Minister Fudge has kept the ICW out of Britain. But with Claws here, we can offer asylum to him. This would allow us to dig into the British ministry and get them straightened out." Neil said.

"Claws friend is a muggle born witch, would Ms. Granger's parents be in danger?" asked Hank looking very concerned.

"Yes most definitely. I would suggest that we speak with them immediately." Emily said

_;'Hermione I am sorry to interrupt your lunch but we need both of you in the conference room. You may bring your lunch with you as well.'_

_;'Alright professor we will be there in a minute.'_

"The children will be here in a few moments. I would suggest that you let Ms. Granger speak with her parents first."

"Agreed." Neil nodded.

"I have a question which country is offering asylum?" Logan asked studying both aurors.

"Well, both. You being a Canadian citizen, Claws has dual citizenship." Emily said.

"What about the Granger's will you both offer asylum?" Storm asked from the end of table.

"Of course. We have had several underage wizards come to the states and Canada to escape from the dark lord."

"That might be the better way to go but, still having a wizard on staff I believe is for the best. That way any Magical students would have a staff member they could turn to for any wizard issues. Perhaps a Witch trained in medicine?" Charles said looking at the two aurors, who nodded.

"I know just the Med Witch for the job." Emily said with a large smile.

* * *

><p>Harry watched Hermione as she ate her sandwiches. He could not resist leaning over to kiss her neck, he was so proud of her for flying, he felt like his heart would burst.<p>

"Harry, we need to be good." Hermione said with a sigh."Your dad already caught us once."

"Doesn't mean I can't get one of your very sweet kisses now and then. Just means we can't make out like we did on the train from school."

Hermione sighed thinking of all the things Harry had done to her on the train, she shivered thinking of how close she had been to giving in to her primal urges. Harry smiled is most mischievous grin and winked at her. She knew she was in for it now, he knew what she was thinking about. She swallowed loudly at the look in his eyes; he took her hand and kissed the back of it, letting her know he would wait for her to be ready.

_;'Hermione I am sorry to interrupt your lunch but we need both of you in the conference room. You may bring your lunch with you as well.'_

_;'Alright professor we will be there in a minute.'_

"Harry they need us in the conference room. Professor Xavier said we could bring our lunches with us." Hermione sighed _'So much for time alone for us.'_ she sighed heavily. Harry looked at her, smiling as he took her hand and led them to the conference room.

* * *

><p>Voldemort was in a right snit, as far as Severus could tell. He had come in to give an update about what the order had found out, but when he reached the audience room he found three Deatheaters dead on the floor at the dark lord's feet.<p>

"Ah Severus, you have come with news of Potter?"

"My lord they are still clueless. But, Lupin may have left. They have not confirmed as of yet, but I believe he has fled to where ever Potter may be or has gone to get outside help to find Potter."

"The brat has now twice stopped my attempts to enter his mind. I want him found and no one is to kill him but me."

"Yes my lord." Severus said bowing as he backed out of the chamber.

Severus sighed as he left the Malfoy Manor, he knew the werewolf would be able to find and protect Lily's son better then he could. He hoped that Remus found him quickly.

* * *

><p>Albus was busy doing damage control. He was frustrated with Remus, the werewolf had disappeared and Tonks was next to useless now. He could not understand why the werewolf had not courted the pretty Auror.<p>

"Albus first Harry then Remus and now Hermione has not been seen around either. I strongly suspect that they are with Harry." Arthur said. "Where should be look?"

Molly was still busy brewing the love potions for Harry and Hermione. She looked up, seeming to think about the issue.

"Can we track Remus?" Molly asked looking at Albus, who smiled.

"If we can find anything of his that is laying around." Albus said with a smirk. Molly quickly sent Ginny and the twins to search for anything that Remus may have left behind.

The twins split up from Ginny and ducked into the furthest room from her.

"Twin o' mine, I think the 'rents and our younger sibs are up to something not good for our adopted little brother." Fred said with an angry look in his eyes.

"Well then I guess we make sure that Ginny does not find anything that they could use. Then we find the wayward werewolf and our little brother." George said with a determined look in his eye. "We do owe him after all."

Fred grinned and both headed to were Ginny was to make sure she found nothing of Remus. After disappointing the other adults, they sat down and wrote a letter to Remus.

* * *

><p>AN: So read and review. Thanks for reading. sorry it took so long and merry Christmas:)<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

An: I own nothing. Also if you find a grammar error pm me and tell me were so I can fix it. Also I did not state it before, this is AU.

Tinkerbell and Claw

"We run background checks both mundane and magical on all Med wizards and witches. Also I think the first thing that we will need to do is contact the ICW and get an emergency meeting set up. We have to get it out there that Claws is here in the states without letting the Brits know. I will need to get a hold of some officials, like the Auror portion of the Defense Department." Neal pulled his black berry out of his pocket and began to text people.

Harry and Hermione were just sitting down when Neal decided to ask Harry the all-important question.

"Do you still want to fight the Dark Lord? Because no one would blame you if you didn't, you are just a kid after all."

"If not me, then who?" Harry said as he pulled another sandwich, he then offered one to Logan, who declined.

"There are more than enough witches and wizards out there that have been chomping at the bit to get a crack at that guy and Dumbledore." As Neal said this, Logan gave Harry a searching look. All he could see was the determination in Harry's eyes. Logan never broke eye contact with Harry.

"My family does not start fights we can't finish, and any one stupid enough to pick a fight with us better have their affairs in order first." Harry nodded as Logan said this.

"Mr. Fitzpatrick this fight is very personal. I am not about to let someone else have all the fun of killing the wanker." Charles chuckled when Harry said this.

"Claws that is hardly acceptable language, young man." Logan, Remus and Hank all chuckled at the shocked expression on Harry's face.

"Sorry professor. Won't happen again." Charles smiled at Harry.

"Now I think you should hold off on telling everyone about Claws. But, only tell the most trust worthy. Who would be willing to help with the battle against the dark lord?" Charles said looking at the two ministry officials.

"Well France for one. Minister Delacour has asked others in the ICW to notify him if Claws left the UK. Not sure why though." Emily said pulling at her lip. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"I saved Minister Delacour's daughters during the tri-wizard tournament."

"I still find it funny that you thought they were going to let any of us be hurt or left down there."

"With the track record the tournament has, how could I not think the worst?"

"The Tri-wizard tournament, they started that again?" Neil said looking horrified.

"No just my fourth year and a student was lost. You still in contact with Viktor?"

"Victor who?" Logan said harshly

"Viktor with a k, Krum. He is the Bulgarian Seeker."

"Seeker of what?" Scott asked.

"Wizards have one sport, Quidditch. One of the positions on the team is called a Seeker. Viktor is the youngest professional Seeker ever."

"You and quidditch, I'll never understand it." Most of the men at the table chuckled, and the other women in the room nodded their agreement.

"If I remember correctly Claws was a first year when he started to play." Neal said thoughtfully.

"Yes he did." Remus said quickly. "The youngest player Hogwarts has had in over a hundred years."

"Any good kid?" Logan asked Harry, who just shrugged. "And what does that mean?"

"Claws is actually quite good. How did you get on the team first year?" Remus asked.

"Well, first years are taught how to fly with brooms. But we are not allowed to have a broom till second. My first ever lesson, Neville Longbottom, who is afraid of his own shadow most of the time, fell and broke his wrist. He dropped a remembrall his grandmother had sent him. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy spotted it and when I told him to give it to his house mates to look after, he refused took off on his broom and then chucked it as hard as he could. I took off after it. Professor McGonagall saw how I caught the blasted thing and got me on the house team."

"What are you riding now Claws?" Hank asked.

"Firebolt." Remus' eye brow shot up into his hair line.

"When did you get that?" Remus asked

"For Christmas third year. You know who got it for me don't you?" Harry said sadly.

"That bloody flea bag. Why am I not surprised?" Remus said face palming. Harry laughed at him, while Hermione like she was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Is that good?" Scott asked looking at the other wizards.

"It is so advanced for broom tech, and expensive that it can only be gotten by special order." Neil said.

"Well we have warders that will be here in the morning. Now I think Miss Granger should alert her parents?" Emily said looking at Hermione.

"I guess we should do this on speaker phone then." Hermione said handing Logan the number. Hank took it and dialed the number into the conference phone on the table. The phone rang several times before Mr. Granger picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi da. Mum home?"

_"About time you check in young lady. Your mother was getting worried, why do you have me on speaker phone?"_

"Dad, I have some very important things we need to talk about can you get mum please?"

_"Hang on. *muffled shout and response* Give her a sec. Where are you? The number came across international."_

"That is part of what I want to speak with you about." they heard muttering in the background.

_"Hermione, sweetheart, how do you like the school. *What school, you did not say anything about her going to a summer boarding school* Hush Dan, let me talk to her."_

"The school is great mum. But, I have some things to tell you about what has been happening at home." Hermione said chewing her lower lip.

_"Is this about that war you said was coming?"_

"Yes, mum. I have some people here that can explain what is going on better then I can."

_"Oh. Is one of them Professor Xavier?"_

"Yes, Mrs. Granger I am here. You might want to put your phone on speaker as well. This concerns both of you."

_"Ok. Hang on. *Dan put the phone on speaker, I always mess it up* Ok there we are on speaker."_

_"I have heard Hermione speaking of a Dark Lord. Is he going to come after us?" _

"Mr. Granger, my name is Remus Lupin. I know your daughter from Hogwarts; I was her defense professor for her third year. The thing known as Lord Voldemort has been targeting muggles for years. Because of Hermione being a witch, you both are now high priority targets."

_"Hermione is this because of that boy? What the hell was his name?"_ Hermione practically hissed she was so angry with her dad for trying to blame her Harry for this.

_"Ronald?"_

_"No the other one."_

_"Oh. Dan not Harry, that psycho killed his parents."_

_"Oh, forgot about that. Sorry kitten."_

"Still mad, are you going to listen now?" Hermione said with her arms crossed over her chest. Harry stole a sidelong glance at Hermione, before gulping and finishing his last sandwich.

_"Now dear you know how your father worries about you. But please, what can we do to protect ourselves?"_

_"I am willing to leave the country if that is what it takes."_

"Mr. Granger, my name is Emily Whitehawk; I am with the Canadian ministry, my associate Neal Fitzpatrick is also here from the US ministry. Our governments have been offering asylum to families in your situation for some time now. If you would like we can bring you here and help you start a new practice, in either country."

_"Kitten, how much danger are we really in?"_

"Da, I think you both should come here."

_"*Low whistle* That much? Well, how soon can we get out of here, and how much can we bring with us?"_

"Well sir, which country would you want to settle in?"

_"Which is closer to my daughter?"_

"Westchester, New York, Mr. Granger. Might I suggest that you box anything that you absolute cannot live without, leave it there. We can send a team in to get the items for you."

_"*Get the phone book love we are leaving now* Right this the number we can call back with fight details?"_

"Mr. Granger you do not have to leave tonight." Emily squeaked

_"Lass I served in the SAS. I know an emergency evac order when I hear one. Call back in 10." *click*_

"Huh. Like your dad already Tink." Logan smirked. Harry looked pale.

"You never told me he was in the military." Hermione giggled.

"Did I forget to tell you that?" Harry glared.

"Oi! I have a feeling your dad is going to hate me." Harry said dejectedly, Logan just chuckled at him. Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, to which Harry smiled weakly.

Neal was busy texting and sending email to all the right people.

"Professor is the fireplace in your office a working fireplace?" Neal asked

"Yes it is why?"

"We are going to hookup the US floo network to your office." Neal said matter of factly. "We will need it to get people in without being noticed." Harry scrunched his nose at this.

"What is with the look?" Logan asked. Remus looked amused.

"I hate traveling by floo. The soot and you spin, so you tend to fall out of the fireplace when you stop. Only neat thing is you can call someone that way." Remus chuckled at Harry.

"Yes we all know you like your broom the best." Harry responded with a very mature raspberry at the werewolf.

"You would hate floo travel too, if you ended up in Knockturn alley when you wanted to go to Diagon alley." This started Hermione giggling which caused Harry to look at her like she had two heads.

"Molly just about flipped her lid when Hagrid came back with you in tow. I though Fred and George were going to turn green they were so envious."

"Alright I have three people coming in right now they are warders, I will have three more coming in tomorrow morning." Neal said as he got up. "Mr. Howlett, would care to join me, as you seem to be head of security?"

"Sure bub." Logan said getting up from the table, on his way by he ruffled Harry's mop.

"Hey stop it Logan." Harry hissed. Logan chuckled all the way out the door. Hermione smiled at Harry, when the phone rang.

"Hank if you would please?" Hank nodded and pressed the pickup button.

"Greetings, Xavier's school for the gifted. How can I help you?" Hank answered.

_"Right this is Dan Granger, I have the flight info."_

"Wonderful Mr. Granger, go ahead." Hank said grabbing pen and paper from his pocket.

_"British airways, flight 731, we are on our way now to the airport. Arrival time is 1:10am EST."_

"Ouch almost an 8 hour flight. Well, we will send Logan and Remus to pick you at the airport. What gate are you coming into?"

_"JFK Terminal 7, gate 5. How will we recognize them?"_

"Logan will find you don't worry. He will be the one with the odd hair style." Hank said with a smirk, which made Harry laughed at Hank. Hermione looked excited, and she hovered over her seat.

_;"Hermione you are floating again."_ Charles smiled gently at her, as she giggled and settled back into her seat.

Harry, along with the rest of the adults chuckled quietly at her.

_"Ok. We are on our way. We will call from the plane."_

"See you soon Mr. Granger." Hank said hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>"So how trust worthy are these 'warders' you have coming in?" Logan asked as he moved the screen from in front of the fireplace. Neal looked up, and smiled.<p>

"I asked for these three for the simple reason that they have Magical mutant children or grandchildren. To even be employed by the USA ministry you have to pass the highest level of security screens. We also have to make unbreakable vows to our country, so to do anything underhanded would kill us."

"Have to say it would keep you honest" Logan said as the fire place lit up with emerald green flames.

"Ah I knew she would be first. This is Leah Donavon; she has several grandchildren that are magical mutants." Neal said as he offered a hand to the older woman that stepped out of the flames. "Agent Donavon always a pleasure."

"So this is the school?" Leah asked with a heavy Alabama accent, as she took in the room. "Hello, are you the head of security?" She asked offering her hand to Logan. He nodded and shook her hand.

"Names Logan. You need a map or someone to show you the perimeter?"

"Someone to show us. So I was wondering if I could speak with Professor Xavier about another student."

"I'm sure he will make time for you. So where are the others?"

"The other two are about to arrive. Look it's Harold Jensen, his oldest is both. Harold thanks for coming so quickly." Neal said shaking the younger man's hand.

"Good to be seen. Family had me trapped to the house. Now don't get me wrong I love 'em to death but well you've seen them Neal." Leah sighed at Harold's comment.

"Most people would love to have a family that loved them so much, but not you Harold not you." She snarked raising a brow at him.

"Leah you don't have to tell my how lucky I am." Harold said with a large smile. "But, even you would need a break from all the little people."

"Harold come on now it's not that bad." Neal said with a grin, all turned as another man stepped out of the emerald flames. "Joe Mason, you old dog. Thanks for coming, it's been forever."

"Thanks Neal, it's good to see you too." Joe said with a very heavy English accent. Logan growled and looked at both men for an explanation.

"Joe came to the US, for the very same reasons the Granger's are coming here Logan. Joe has been run through the ringer to get the position that he has now, simple because of his background." Neal said very calmly. Logan's nose told him he was telling the truth and relaxed a bit.

"I take it the child or children that are in need of immediate warding are from Britain?" Joe asked with a raise eye brow. Neal nodded. "Bloody hell! Neal you should have warned him. No wonder he looks like he wants to rip my head off."

"Sorry, I forget about these things sometimes." Neal said sheepishly, while Logan glared at him.

"It's one of the reasons that I have Em with me most of the time." Joe just sighed and shook his head, while the other two warders tried hard not to giggle.

* * *

><p>"Professor would it be alright if Hermione and I, go with Logan to the airport?" Harry asked quietly.<p>

"Harry I don't think that would be a good idea. If by some chance, Deatheaters have followed the Granger's, I won't be able to protect everyone. Not to mention we don't want them to know what you look like." Remus said sadly. Harry nodded knowing he was right, while Hermione looked disappointed.

"My dear a smaller group will be able to get out of the airport easier than a large group." Emily said sagely, Hermione nodded with a small smile, before looking worried again.

"Tink, you really think your da is going to let anything happen to your mum? Not bloody likely. Those SAS chaps are scary good at getting out of tight spots." Hermione smiled tightly.

"I was going to go into the military after school. I was going to get into the SAS." Harry said with a faraway look on his face.

"Why cub?" Remus asked. Harry started a bit.

"Oh, hum. I just wanted to see more of the world. No offense Remus but, I don't want to have anything to do with Magical Britain anymore." Harry said sadly.

"I do not think that Logan will think kindly on the idea. It was a government funded project that gave Logan his claws and skeleton." Charles said Harry nodded

"I wouldn't want to leave Hermione now anyway; I also want some time with Logan." He said thinking; "before all hell breaks loose." Charles gave Harry a reassuring look.

"I will make sure you get your time Harry." Remus said quietly "It's the least I can do for you."

"Remus you have not failed me or my parents. How many times do we have to go through this?"

"Harry, I left you to a be abused, I did not check on you when my gut told me to. I turned my back on one of my best friends when he needed me the most, I believe the lies everyone told about him." Hank gripped Remus' shoulder.

"But, you are trying to make amends for your lapses in judgment. No one is perfect." Hank said smiling at Remus. "I am a prime example of this."

"I try to ignore that, you have come so far in accepting yourself." Remus said with obvious pride in his cousin, Hank grinned.

* * *

><p>Severus came into the order house, hoping to get a cup of tea before he would need to report to the Headmaster. Unfortunately for the potions master, luck was not with him.<p>

"Severus, thank Merlin you are here. We have to track Remus; I am positive that he will lead us to where Harry is hiding." Albus said excitedly.

"Well Headmaster, all of the tracking spells and potions that I know of require something of the person you want to find. Have you such an item?" Severus asked tiredly. He took a deep breath as he waited to hear the answer, when he looked in the direction of the cauldron Molly was fussing over. He raised an eye brow questioningly at the older wizard.

"Who is the love potion for?" Albus fussed with his beard but, did not answer. "Going to marry off Potter to the Weasley?" Albus nodded.

"We have had no luck with finding anything of Remus'. Is there any other potion or spell that would do the job?"

"I have been experimenting with a new potion; it may be able to do what you want. But it is new so I cannot guarantee how well it will work." Severus said waiting for the Headmasters response. Albus nodded in understanding, before turning back to Molly. Severus took this to mean that he was to start and headed to an unused room that had been set up as a potions lab.

Unbeknownst to the adults in the kitchen, the twins had heard everything. They had spent several hours in the Black library looking for a tracking spell that they could use, they had finally hit upon one that only required a personal item. They had searched hard for anything of Remus' but found nothing. In true Weasley twin luck they found a single sock that belonged to Harry.

"Twin of mine should we do this in the dead of night? Or should we do it now?" Fred asked looking over the spell again. Just to make sure there was not specific time the spell had to be performed.

"No specific time?" George asked looking over Fred's shoulder.

"Surprisingly no." Fred said dryly. They were both appalled to find out what their beloved family members were up to. Dumbledore was not as big a surprise to them, as they had suspected the old man since their first year, both Bill and Charlie distrusted the old man.

"Dead of night we do not need to be caught, by the Fam. We should do this in Sirius' old room and ward it extra heavy." George said with a frown. "I want to tell Charlie at the very least and Bill if we can."

"Wise idea, especially if they are not on the island." Fred said gathering everything they would need. They both nodded and Fred took the spell components to Sirius' old room, while George wrote letters to the two oldest Weasley's.

* * *

><p>an:Sorry this took so long was not happy with the length, but still ramping up. :)<p> 


End file.
